Blue Iron
by Diana Raven
Summary: Levy returns to her boarding school, Fiore High, after a horrible ending to last year. But everything is different now that the dorm of Phantom Lord has been expelled, and Levy now has a blonde new roommate. But as the year starts it seems the past that Levy would love to keep behind her keeps coming up. T for language, and violence. Also trigger warnings (I guess?)
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

That was all her parents had been asking her since she had stated she wanted to go back to Fiore High, a private boarding school in Earthland City. She repeated the answer she gave every time someone would question her.

"Yes."

Levy's parents dropped her off in front of the Yuri Dreyer Office, named after a founding member of the school who ended up leaving a legacy. Levy took a few of her boxes of clothes and books, everything else had been left in her dorm over summer, and she huffed and puffed as she struggled to get them back in her dorm.

"Levy?" She heard two voices call. She immediately felt at home when her friends attacked her with hugs. "LEVY!" They cried as they lifted her up, squeezing her into hugs of death.

Jet and Droy were two of her best friends. The boys idolized her and protected her with their lives. Levy hadn't known if they were going to come back this year, but seeing them here almost brought tears to her eyes. She realized they were talking to her and tuned into the conversation.

"We were so worried!"

"You didn't call! You didn't write!"

"We thought you wouldn't come back!"

"I _knew_ she'd come back! Levy would never leave us!"

"Oh yeah? Well, _I'm_ going to help Levy carry her stuff to her room!"

"What? No! I'm going to do that!"

Levy watched as Jet and Droy tried to one-up each other by trying to carry more of her stuff. Levy couldn't help but giggle, and Jet and Droy froze in their argument. At first Levy wondered if she had done something wrong by giggling but grins broke out on the boys faces', and Levy knew she could never do anything wrong, not in their eyes. God, how she'd missed them.

"Let me carry some of my stuff." She insisted, but the boys just shook their heads. Levy blushed at all the attention. "Guys, come on, just one little box?" But her friends were adamant and so Levy walked to her dorm empty-handed.

The dorm houses were large buildings, each with a dining hall on the bottom floor. Floors were split by sex in Fairy Tail, the second floor being the girls and the third floor being boys. Roommates were given at random unless there were an odd number of people, then some lucky kid didn't get one. The year before, that lucky kid had been Levy.

This year she wasn't so lucky. At least that was what she originally thought.

Levy opened the door to her room to be greeted with a busty blonde falling to the ground from shock. Jet and Droy walked into the room and set the boxes down while Levy stared in surprise at the girl.

The girl pulled herself off the ground and sent a shy smile at Levy. She was blonde and seemed of average height, two things that Levy wasn't. In fact, as Levy stared more and more at the girl, she realized that the girl was almost the complete opposite of Levy. Her perfect sun-kissed hair was groomed back into a ponytail, a small curl at the end. Her clothes seemed to show more off than they covered; a skimpy white tank top with pink booty shorts. She wore sandals that were probably designer. Her nude makeup was perfectly applied and her large bust filled out her chest dreamily. Her hips curved like any model's would and her long hairless legs left nothing to be desired.

"Hi." The girl said shyly.

Levy remembered her manners and held out a hand to the fallen girl. "Oh I'm sorry for startling you!" She apologized. "I'm Levy McGarden."

"Lucy Heartfilia. You must be my roommate."

 _Roommate?_ "Uh, yeah, I must be." Levy agreed, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. Of course she would have a roommate, last year was just chance, besides Lucy had to sleep somewhere, so why not with a girl who has never had one before?

"Are you new here too?" Lucy asked.

Levy shook her head. "This is my second year."

"Well, we have to get going…" Droy began.

"We'll see ya later Levy!" Jet called from behind her.

Levy turned to say goodbye to her friends. "Bye guys!"

"Who was that?" Lucy asked.

"Jet and Droy." Levy answered before bending down to unpack her stuff. Lucy sat on her bed while Levy carefully sorted her books by genre. Lucy leaned over to see the titles.

"Hey, I love that book!" Lucy said pointing to Levy's copy of The Outsiders. Levy's ears perked up at the word _book._

"Really?" She asked. Maybe having a roommate wouldn't be so bad after all.

Levy and Lucy marched downstairs for lunch and they were greeted with the other residents of Fairy Tail.

"Hey Levy! Glad to see you back!" Cana cried from her spot with the juniors and seniors.

"Its been so long!" Mirajane added, giving the girl a suffocating hug. When Levy was finally able to pull herself away from Mira's embrace she introduced Lucy to the older students. Cana, Mirajane, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Elfman sat at the table.

"Where are Bisca and Alzack?" Levy asked, ignoring the other blatantly obvious missing teen couple.

"Upstairs." Mira replied in her high voice. She wiggled her eyebrows though making her innocent features display what she really thought they were doing. Levy blushed.

"They're a couple." Levy explained to Lucy, who nodded.

" _Soooo_ Levy, tell me, are you going to ask out Jet and Droy?" Mira asked.

Levy's blush deepened. "N-no!" She shouted hastily. "Jet, Droy, and I are just friends!"

Mira pouted. "Fine." She huffed, obviously upset that her gossip-fishing didn't amount to anything. Laxus snaked an arm around her and whispered something in her ear which made her smile.

She waved to the two girls. "See you around Levy! Nice to meet you Lucy!" She called before turning back to her boyfriend.

As Levy and Lucy past people Levy informed Lucy of who they were. "Over there, with the purple hair, yeah that's Kinana. She's in our grade and has a boyfriend who is in Cana's year. He's a Dragon Slayer." Lucy didn't ask about what a 'Dragon Slayer' was because Levy had already moved onto the next person. "The girl with short white hair, that's Lisanna, Elfman and Mirajane are her siblings. She's also a sophomore. The girl with long purple hair, that's Laki, she's also in our grade. Also she's kind of sadistic, but other than that she's nice. Over there are some other juniors, Warren and Max. Nab is a senior, but he's been having such a hard time with the curriculum, I don't know if he's going to graduate."

"Who's that?" Lucy asked pointing to two janitors talking to an old man with a balding head who was less than half their heights.

"The guys in the uniforms are two of the janitors, they were alumni and came back to work at the school. But they don't have the capabilities to hand full time teaching jobs, so like some of the other alumni they're janitors and subs, the one with a mustache has a kid here. The old guy is Mr. Makarov; he's the history teacher and the teacher in charge of Fairy Tail."

Levy looked around searching for the tell-tale red head or the roar of the salmon haired boy.

"Whatcha looking for?" Lucy asked.

"-OH YEAH? YOU WANNA PROVE IT FLAME BRAIN?"

"That." Levy said. She pulled Lucy preemptively towards a table, in case they needed it for a shield. The doors of the dorm burst open as two boys shouted at each other. "The one on the right is Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy studied the pink haired boy while Levy gave her a background. "He's in our grade and a total hot-head, but like in a good way. He's on the wrestling team and the basketball team. He's also kind of a pyro, so don't take out a lighter anywhere near him, also don't challenge him to an eating contest or dare him to eat anything spicy."

"What's with the scarf?" Lucy asked as the white checkered cloth whipped around from all of his moving. "It's not even cold out."

"His dad gave it to him. He never takes it off, not even during games. It's usually him, that scarf, and a jersey or a singlet."

"What about the other boy?" Lucy asked. The other boy wasn't as nearly noticeable as Natsu, although something had to be said for the fact that he wore no shirt. He was ripped and he screamed at Natsu.

"That's Gray. He's a nice kid, a lot more down to earth than Natsu, but he gets into fights with Natsu more than anyone else. He's an ice skater and does figure skating and hockey, but there isn't exactly a figure skating team. Just a bunch of kids who get together and skate to music."

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME ICE BREATH?"

"BRING IT ON SQUINTY EYES!" The two began to brawl while shouting insults at each other. Mr. Makarov did a double take at the boys before frantically waving his arms to try and stop them from fighting. But it was too late. Natsu had fallen against Elfman who in return tried to sock the boy in the face but ended up hitting Bickslow. The fight escalated, as they always do in Fairy Tail, and soon more or less the entire population of kids were fighting each other. Levy pulled Lucy under the table and they watched as Mr. Makarov tried, in vain, to stop the chaos.

A white haired head found its way beside them under the table and Levy formally introduced Lisanna to Lucy. "So what do you think of Fairy Tail so far, Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"Its very…" Lucy searched for a word to describe her thoughts.

Lisanna laughed when Lucy couldn't really come up with anything. "Yeah, that's sort of how everyone reacts. But we love it here anyway."

There was a silence above and Lucy looked at the other two girls. "Is it over?" She asked. They shook their heads.

"Nah, someone probably just squished Erza's cake." Lisanna said. There was a female scream and then a few male, but very high-pitched, screams. Then the riot was back in motion. There was a thud on the table above the girls and they instinctively ducked.

"Who's Erza?" Lucy asked. Levy and Lucy peeked out from under the table for long enough for Lucy to get a glimpse of the red-headed floor monitor.

"She's a junior but she and her boyfriend are also the floor monitors, only Jellal is the boys'." Lisanna explained.

"She's friends with Natsu and Gray, but most of the dorm, including them, are terrified of her." Levy added.

"She's really sweet!"

"But not if you take her candies, especially strawberry cake."

"She usually ends these fights quickly."

"Does this happen often here?" Lucy asked timidly.

The other girls sweat-dropped and exchanged glances. "Too often." They replied in unison.

Soon the noise faded and another white haired girl popped her head under the table. Mirajane grinned as she helped out Levy, Lucy, and Lisanna. "The fight's over. We should all go back upstairs so Mr. Makarov can yell at the others in peace."

The girls snuck out of the room while a little worse for wear kids stood stick straight in a line while Mr. Makarov paraded in front of them. "It hasn't been a complete day yet and you've still managed to start a fight! I don't know what to do with you kids anymore! I can't be having you guys-" he continued to lecture them.

At some point Mr. Makarov let the students go and Natsu and Gray went upstairs to check on their friends.

Lucy opened the door and saw a pink headed blur attack Levy. Levy stumbled backwards and fell before Natsu stood with his innocent grin.

"LEVY!" He cried, repeating the reaction almost everyone had given her this year. "You're back!"

"Jesus Pyro, let the girl breathe." Gray said rolling his eyes. Natsu pouted but stepped back so Gray could hug her too. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Levy blushed. "Yeah. I'm fine." She said.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Lucy shouted as Natsu had found something to play with. He flipped through a stack of pages, speed-reading them.

Natsu puffed out his cheeks as he looked at the blonde. "Why not? Its good!"

"You don't just read through someone else's stuff without asking!" Lucy chided him.

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

Lucy looked flustered and searched for something to say. "B-b-because its not polite!"

Gray laughed. "Pinky being polite? That's rich."

"Hey! I can be polite!" Natsu argued.

"Are you sure about that, Flame Brain?"

"You wanna go Stripper?"

Levy noticed that Gray's shirt had disappeared, and waved her arms between the boys, trying to stop them from getting into a fight. "Natsu, Gray, I don't think I introduced you to my roommate, Lucy. Lucy, this is Natsu and Gray."

The boys waved to Lucy. Lucy frowned. "Uh, Gray? Where'd your shirt go?"

"SHIT!" Gray looked around frantically for said shirt before seeing Natsu waving it over his head. "Natsuuuuuu!"

Natsu laughed as he dodged Gray's swipe. "Give it back!"

"Why should I?"

"I'm going to-"

Levy sighed. "Gray, your pants."

"FUCK-"

After an altercation between the boys which, thankfully, ended with no property damage and Gray wearing clothes again, the four headed outside to relax in the sun. Actual class would start the next day and the opening ceremony would be tonight, so with no distractions they could just chill.

"Um, Gray?"

"Yeah Lucy?" The boy was stretched out on the grass, his shirt was missing again, with his eyes closed. He opened one eye to look at Lucy when she asked the question.

"Who's the blue haired girl following you?"

"That's Levy, Lucy." Natsu said stupidly.

"Not Levy, idiot." Lucy said rolling her eyes. "I know who Levy is, the _oth_ _er_ blue haired girl."

"Oh, yeah, her. Yeah, I noticed that too Stripper." Natsu added, glancing at Gray. "Do you have a stalker or something?"

"I have no clue what you mean, Squinty Eyes." Gray said sitting up. Gray scanned the area around him, looking for a blue-haired girl who wasn't Levy.

"Shut up Droopy Eyes."

"She's right there." Lucy said girl with curly blue locks, who definitely wasn't Levy, ducked behind the bush she was hiding in, but no quick enough because Gray saw her. He squinted, trying to remember her name... She did look familiar. What was her name?

"Hey, isn't that Juvia?" Levy asked, placing the identity of the blue haired girl.

"Yeah! That is Juvia!" Natsu agreed brightly. He jumped up. "HEY JUVIA!" He shouted. "WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE INSTEAD OF JUST STALKING ICE PRINCESS?" Cerulean tresses appeared over a bush. A girl wearing a blue dress that looked way to warm for a day like today shuffled towards the four. Juvia's face was bright red.

"Juvia is sorry is she embarrassed Gray." The girl apologized.

"Nonsense Juvia!" Levy dismissed. She patted the ground next to her. "Come sit."

Juvia put her hands to her mouth as she noticed the other bluenette. "Juvia is so sorry for what happened last year!" Juvia shouted, tears coming to her eyes. Juvia wasn't the only one blushing, Levy's red cheeks rivaled that of the taller bluenette. "Juvia will do anything to redeem herself in Levy's eyes!" She promised.

Levy shook her head. Lucy was staring at her. _Please don't ask. Please don't ask._ Levy thought pleadingly. "T-that's not necessary, Juvia. You had nothing to do with that!"

"Juvia still feels guilty for what happened."

"Don't." Levy assured her.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked. The other four students exchanged uneasy looks, Levy began to blush.

"You know we have six dorms, right?" Gray began.

"Yeah…"

"Well there used to be seven but-"

Natsu stretched her arms and loudly proclaimed, effectively cutting off the other boy, "There was a really bad prank war last year between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, then almost all of the Phantom Lord bastards were expelled and the dorm is being re-purposed this year."

Gray glared at the pinkette. Natsu pursed his lips. "What?" He argued, glaring right back.

"You could have said it a little more compassion, man."

Natsu turned to Juvia who looked really guilty. Natsu's eyes widened as he tried to take back his harsh words. "Juvia, I didn't mean that! I mean I did, but not about you! You ain't no Phantom bastard! You're awesomer than they are! And uh," he paused trying to mess up again, "a lot more pretty."

But it was too late, Juvia looked like she was going to let the water works go. "JUVIA SAID SHE WAS SORRY!" The girl cried as she tackled Levy in a hug. Levy's blush grew as she pushed the other bluenette of her.

"Juvia! For the last time, you don't need to apologize!" Levy said kindly as she tried to reassure the girl. Juvia nodded and sniffled, her tears coming to a stop. Lucy was about to ask why Juvia kept apologizing, to seemingly, only Levy. But Gray changed the topic, making her forget the question.

"Speaking of which, Juvia, what dorm are you in now?" Gray asked.

Juvia's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands in front of her chest as she stared dreamily at her crush. "Juvia is now in Fairy Tail so she can be with Gray!" She sighed happily. Gray's eyes widened and he sweat dropped.

"D-did you choose Fairy Tail so you could be near me?" He squeaked.

"Of course Juvia did! Juvia loves Gray!" Juvia said adoringly.

Gray began to unbutton his shirt out of habit. Lucy face-palmed. "Gray, don't strip."

"Juvia made Gray want to strip?" Juvia said excited.

"It doesn't mean anything!" Gray excused hastily, but Juvia was over the moon. Levy giggled and her friends smiled when they saw her in a good mood.

"So Luce-" Natsu began.

"My name is Lucy!"

"-are you going to the First Game?" He continued ignoring her comment.

Lucy looked confused. "First Game?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about that." Levy explained. "There are a good number of sports teams here, so the First Game is always given to a fall sport. The First Game is the first game of the year and afterwards there's like this huge party, that supposedly has no alcohol but Cana and Baccus always sneak some in somehow."

"Yeah! And this year the Dragon Slayers are getting it!" Natsu said gleefully.

"What's a Dragon Slayer?" Lucy asked.

"Technically all of the athletes are Dragon Slayers, but no one uses the term unless they're referring to the wrestling team or they're referring to Fiore's team during a match." Levy responded.

"Natsu's on the wrestling team?" Lucy said.

"Yep!" Natsu exclaimed loudly.

"Why does that not surprise me…" It was more of a statement than a question.

"What about you Lev? Are ya going?" He asked expectantly.

"Of course I'll be at the Game." Levy said kindly Natsu looked like he wanted to jump up and down from excitement. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, but I'm not going to the party." Natsu deflated a little.

"Why not?" Gray inquired.

Levy shrugged. "More time to read. Plus it's really loud there."

"What about ya Luce?"

Lucy ignored the name-shortening and pondered it while glancing between her roommate and this pink-haired fireball of energy. "I guess I'll go to the Game, if everyone else is going."

"What about the party?"

Lucy chewed her lip while she thought. "I don't know… I don't really know anyone and Levy isn't going…"

"Gray, Juvia, and I will be there!" Natsu encouraged. He glanced at Gray. "Right, Stripper?"

"'Course I'll be at the party, Fire Breath."

"If Gray is going, Juvia is definitely going!" Juvia proclaimed.

"I guess I'll go too then. You sure you don't want to go, Levy?"

The pocket-sized bluenette nodded. "Yeah, besides I have new books to read."

"Okaaay." Lucy agreed slowly. Aww, she really wanted to have fun with Levy, but if Levy wanted to stay at the dorm, then she was okay with that.

"When are we getting our schedules, do ya think?" Natsu asked loudly, quickly changing the subject.

"Tomorrow morning during breakfast Hot Head, like always." Gray responded.

"What did you call me Ice Breath?"

"I called you a hothead, got a problem with that Pyro?" Gray challenged, mashing his head up against the other boy's.

"Yeah I do, Ice Prick." Natsu replied, pushing his opponent. Gray growled but a steely voice interrupted them from fighting.

"If you two being to fight I will personally see to it that you are punished." The female scolding them was obviously older than Lucy, her long red hair was brought back into a braid. She wore a grey shirt with a blue uniform skirt.

The boys noticed her and began hugging. "What? Fighting? We're not fighting!" The boys said hastily in unison.

Erza crossed her arms over her chest. "I sure hope not. You caused enough trouble earlier."

"We're sorry!" Lucy was positive she also heard a muttered "please don't hurt us!" from the boys.

"I understand we have two new girl sophomores." Erza said, with a smile. The boys sighed, happy that the red-head's attention was shifted from them. "I'm Erza Scarlet." She said, holding out her hand.

Lucy took the hand, surprised by such a formal greeting. "Lucy."

"It's good see you again, Juvia." Erza said sweetly. Juvia nodded, her eyes wide in appreciation.

"Good to see you too, Erza."

"I assume you both have heard the rules of the girls' floor?" Erza said rhetorically as she began to lecture the girls. "No boys past ten at night, and a girl and a boy cannot be in a room alone together at all."

"That's not true on the boys' floor!" Natsu disagreed.

"It is on the girls'."

"Well, that's stupid." Natsu stated proudly. Erza glared at him and he shuddered. "t-that the boys' floor can, I mean, nothing that Erza says is stupid!" He said hastily. Erza returned her attention to Lucy and Juvia.

"Also, pets need special permission from the school board. The bathrooms at either side of the building are co-ed, but no showers after eleven. Lights out is at eleven, and it is preferred if you don't leave your room afterwards."

Natsu leaned over to Gray. "Wow, Jellal is a lot more lax on this shit." He whispered. Gray nodded in agreement.

"Hey Erza!" A male voice called. Erza's ears went red when she saw the male bluenette calling her. "Come over here for a second."

"There are more rules that will be explained tonight after the opening ceremony." Erza said, before sending a glare at the boys. "Coming Jellal." She responded. She walked away and Natsu sat back down, next to Lucy.

"Erza's scary this year." He commented. Gray shivered.

"You guys are afraid of Erza? But she seems so nice." Lucy said naively. Even Juvia and Levy looks uneasy about that statement.

"Yeah… you don't want to see her angry." Levy advised.

Soon came time for the opening ceremony and the entire population of Fiore High piled into the gymnasium, and listened to four very boring speeches while sweating their asses off from the lack of air-conditioning. The first of the four speeches was made by the Dean himself, Mr. Fiore. Mr. Fiore was a short man who wore striped overalls under a red coat. He needed to stand on a specially made step stool to see over the podium, even Levy wasn't that short.

The next speech was made by Mr. Makarov about the dorm rules and etiquette. He mentioned loudly about how "Food fights and fists fights are not appreciated. So don't do them." And everyone looked at the Fairy Tail dorm. Natsu and Gray seemed to already be quietly arguing and not paying much attention to their teacher. "And one last thing. A new rule has been implanted. Any and all students in the undertaking of prank wars that reach the ears of the administration will be at the very least harshly punished. If it gets to the point, and it might, the administration is not afraid to expel students, so do not push us. That's all." Everyone who had been at Fiore last year sent discreet, and some not so discreet, looks at Levy, and Levy's cheeks reddened.

"Why are they all looking at you?" Lucy whispered, but Mr. Makarov had already moved on and Levy's being stared at had stopped.

"No reason." Levy said softly. She _really_ didn't want to answer that question.

The next two speeches were made by Mr. Lahar, the head of security on staff, about construction that would be going on during the year (mainly about re-purposing the old Phantom dorm), and by Mr. Arcadios about grounds keeping, and if anyone decided to spray paint the grass again right before a game they would have to work on the grounds again until they fixed what they had done.

After that they watched a short movie about how great the sports and extra-curriculars were, and how this year was going to rock! The movie was shown every year and started the school mascot, a weird looking man with a pumpkin for a head named Mato. They were then dismissed and told to go back to their dorms.

True to her word, Erza gathered all of the girls on her floor into her room while she lectured them about proper etiquette during the year, and how she expected everyone to follow the rules. Levy hazarded a guess, after seeing some of the reactions, such as; Cana straight out laughing in Erza's face and Mira's crooked smile, that Erza would be pretty disappointed with the amount of rules that would be followed, but probably not surprised. Lucy also found out how scary Erza could be when the ginger got pissed at the brunette.

They were finally released to go to bed. After brushing their teeth and showering, Lucy and Levy crawled into their respective beds and Levy flicked on her reading light.

"I'm going to bed, Lev." Lucy said, stretching and yawning.

"Okay, Lu. I'm going to read a little."

"Don't stay up too late."

"I won't." Levy promised, even though she believed she would. What? It was a good series, and she would probably finish the third book in no time. But surprisingly, Levy became tired after she finished her book, so she set it aside and turned off the light while her roommate snored quietly in her bed.

"Night Lulu." Levy whispered before closing her eyes.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Diana is back with GaLe this time! Yes, this will be a GaLe highschool!AU however there will be some chapters with other parings. Main pairings are GaLe/Gajevy/Gajeevy, NaLu, Gruvia, JerZa, Elfgreen (if I can fit it in), and some more. I am indifferent to Laxus pairings, so we'll start of with Miraxus and see where their relationship will evolve (or maybe it won't, who knows). Other minor pairings that will be mentioned but probably not explored are Kinana X Erik, Bisca X Alzack... I'll add more when I come across them... Also probably some StinYu _soo..._**

 ** _*gasp*_ no Gajeel in this chapter! I know! Unthinkable! Don't worry, we're just getting started and hopefully this will be a long ride :). **

**First Game and First Game party in the next chapter! (Also some important wrestlers show up. _hint hint_ )**

 **I send you kisses and good luck in the new school year, mine is starting tomorrow *makes Excalibur face from Soul Eater*.**

 **Comment/review/fav/follow/whatever-you-want below and I'll see you when the net chapter is up! (Will I regularly update? I don't know... maybe... but first I have to write chapter two!).**

 **XOX**

 **~ Diana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So I lied...**

 **Yeah, the First Game and First Game party are coming, but as this chapter is around 4,000 words and I wanted to moderate my chapters a bit, it will be in the next chapter. Mwahahahaha.**

 **Maybe. I think.**

 **Anyway... without further ado**

 **~ Diana**

* * *

Lucy's first day of class at Fiore High began much how one would expect. But it began to change once 7:30 hit.

Lucy had woken up an hour and a half before breakfast. She took a long shower. The hot and cold were sporadic so every now and then high-pitched screams of shock from the four being used showers (Lucy wasn't the only one up this early) would announce a temperature change. Lucy exited the shower, blow drying her blonde hair next to a bleary eyed Mirajane Strauss who was having trouble getting the last bit of toothpaste out of the tube. They were joined the younger Strauss sister who was using a hand towel to dry her pixie hair. Lucy's white bathrobe was tied tight but Lisanna's towel not so much and when they were greeted by the sight of Mira's boyfriend exiting the shower besides them to brush his teeth the sophomores jumped in surprise, and Lisanna clasped her towel hastily as it began to slip. Laxus smirked, the only thing covering his drying body being a yellow towel adorned with lightning bolts just like, Lucy thought abstractly, the scar that covered one of his eyes.

He took his toothbrush and made a quick brushing of his teeth before deciding to help his girlfriend who was still having trouble with the tube, a pretty pout playing on her face. But with when Laxus had easily filled Mira's toothbrush with toothpaste, and Lucy saw Mira's innocent smile with less innocent eyes, Lucy figured that the white-haired girl had set that up. Laxus took a matching hand towel from his toiletries and shook the water from his head, spraying Mira. Mira pouted again and Laxus smirked before using the towel to continue drying his hair. Lucy and Lisanna shared an uncomfortable look, both feeling as they were interrupting something.

The sophomores excused themselves as they walked back to their rooms whispering giddily about Mira and Laxus. Lisanna waved before entering her room with a loudly snoring Cana, and Lucy walked the rest of the way to her room.

Levy McGarden slept quietly, a small line of drool running from her mouth onto the pillow, her sky-kissed hair tied in a rats nest. Lucy couldn't help but grin as she stared at her bookworm roommate. The bluenette had one of the most diverse book collections that Lucy had seen outside of a library. The blonde ran her hands over the leather bound spines, her delicate fingers clasping around a volume as she carefully pulled it from its place and began to read.

As Lucy read, she walked around the room, gathering clothes for the day: a blue mini skirt with a white button down, as well as sandals. Dressed and curled up on the bed, she was engrossed in her book, a beautiful story about a dragon who fell in love with a princess.

"Hey Luce." The loud voice shocked Lucy into screaming very loudly and jumping.

Natsu rubbed his ear and frowned. " _Mavis_ ," he exclaimed, invoking the name of the best ex-teacher at Fiore High. Many of the students used the name of Mavis in place of a swear word so they could 'swear' in front of teachers. "You're really loud, ya know that?"

"What are you _doing_ in my room?" Lucy shrieked. Natsu rubbed his ears again, and swung his feet as he sat in the open window. Levy opened her eyes groggily and rose, massaging her temples.

"Natsu…?" She asked tiredly as she tried to understand why she had been woken by loud voices. "What's with the screaming?"

Natsu held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't do it. It was all _her_." He said, jerking a thumb at Lucy. Lucy glared at the pinkette and huffed.

"I wasn't the one who climbed through the window and into my room."

"Well why would you do that? You're already here." Natsu said obtusely.

Levy rolled her eyes as she climbed out of bed and glanced at the clock. She groaned. "Nat _su_ …! It's an hour before breakfast! Why did you wake me up so early?"

 _Early?_ Lucy shook her head. She could never have gotten ready in so little time… speaking of which… she still had her makeup to put on.

"It's not my fault! I was just gonna say hi to Luce but she decided to scream." Natsu argued.

 _Huh?_ Lucy glanced at Levy who ignored the comment. Lucy couldn't. Natsu didn't even make the comment seem like a big deal. But Lucy was a normal girl, for a rich kid (not that anyone needed to know that, Lucy had have enough fake friends to last a lifetime), and no one had ever said anything like that, or done anything like climbing in her window just to say hello for that matter.

"Well get out, I'm going to get dressed." Levy said, waving her hand absently.

"Okay!" Natsu said cheerfully as he crossed the room, waving to the girls. "See ya at breakfast!" He said cheerfully. While Natsu closed the door Levy stripped and pulled on an orange t-shirt and ratty jeans. She stared at herself in the mirror and frowned when she saw the rat's nest.

"I've got an orange beanie if you want." Lucy offered. Levy grinned gratefully and Lucy tossed the hat to her roommate. Levy pulled it over a majority of her hair, just her blue curly bangs seeping out the front.

"Alright. Brushing my teeth and then breakfast. How does that sound?" Levy asked Lucy. The blonde nodded.

"Still have to do my makeup." Lucy agreed. The two girls walked to the bathroom in comfortable silence. Unlike before the bathroom was abuzz with people. Levy and Lucy pushed their way to the front, doing their morning routines before they ate.

Joining Jet, Droy, Gray, Natsu, and Juvia (who had continued to follow Gray around) the duo ate breakfast through giggles and gossip. Schedules were passed out and Levy and Lucy compared, no classes differed and Lucy hugged her small friend happily in response. Levy grinned in response and Lucy had her schedule snatched from her hands by an inquiring Natsu. The pink haired wrestler studied the schedules, searching for differences and beamed when he saw only one. The single class that varied was Lucy's Creative Writing and Natsu's Sports Clinic. Natsu grinned and announced this fact proudly. Lucy complained and Natsu teased her, waving her schedule out of her reach. Gray snorted into his toast and leaned next closer to Levy, the other three (Jet, Droy, and Juvia) onlookers stiffened uncomfortably as he got close to her.

"Totally a couple." Gray whispered to Levy. Levy grinned and swatted him away. Gray laughed. Natsu and Lucy stopped flirting and the group moved to their first class, Mr. Makarov's sophomore Europe History.

Taking their seats in the middle row Lucy, Juvia, and Levy sat. The boys being shuffled by their friends from the Sabertooth dorm, sat higher in the lecture hall. Mr. Makarov cleared his throat and a long and slightly boring class began.

" _Psst_ Lucy!" Someone prodded Lucy in the back. " _Lucy_!" Lucy turned around and raised an eyebrow at the brunette girl, red marks seemed to be drawn on her face. " _It's for you._ " The girl whispered.

"Lucy is there something that Millianna has said that has captured your attention?" Mr. Makarov asked, bushy white eyebrows raised.

"N-no sir." Lucy stuttered, her face burning with embarrassment. Mr. Makarov continued with his lecture but the class was buzzing with the scene that just occurred. Lucy glanced down at the note in her hand.

Messy scrawled in pink ink displayed the message _**cant wait for the game**_

 **Me neither** Lucy responded, discreetly handing the note back to Millianna.

Five minutes later she felt a paper pushed into her lap from Juvia. Lucy glanced at the busty blunette who just winked. She scribbled in the corner of her notebook, _**good**_ _ **going love rival**_. Lucy just nodded slowly, confused by the nickname, before reading the note. Levy noticed her blush but didn't comment, yet.

 _ **Wanna see me in a singlet?**_ **_Come to practice_**

 **Seriously?**

 _ **Uh. Yeah. Ill pick u up after 5th**_

 **K**

The note didn't return to Lucy and Mr. Makarov ended class. On their way out, books clutched to their chests, Levy nudged her friend.

 _"Soo,_ what did he say?" She asked grinning.

Lucy blushed again. "I-um, he offered to let me watch him p-practice." The girl stammered.

Levy giggled. Lucy narrowed her eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Dragon Slayers almost never let people watch them practice. They're territorial and seriously paranoid."

"Territorial? Paranoid?"

"Yeah." A male voice joined in. Lucy turned to see Gray walking up to them. "Most people aren't allowed in the gym while they practice, and they're afraid that the people they do let in will somehow 'warn the enemy'." Lucy raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I kid you not. Natsu said those words himse- oof!" The skater stumbled as someone rammed into him and fell.

The girl sprawled on the floor looked like she was twelve, just too young to be at the school. Her dark blue hair in high pigtails and her blue dress innocently showed off her unmatured features. Her books went flying. She turned to Gray with pleading brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry Gray!" She apologized before sitting on the floor, cross-legged. She looked like she was going to cry.

The raven haired man bent down next to her. Levy and Lucy helped picked up her books. "Hey, Wendy, don't cry, it's alright. What's wrong?" He asked kindly.

"I'm late for practice!" She almost sobbed. "Mr. Gildarts said that I needed more practice and work than the boys because I'm so much younger than them but I don't want to go and-"

"Calm down. Calm down." The girl bit her lip to stop her tears. "Take a deep breath." She did. "And let it out." She did. "Now another one. In and out. In and out." Gray repeated the mantra while the girl calmed down. Levy handed the girl back her books and Wendy thanked the other blunette greatly.

"Wendy this is Lucy, she's new and my roommate this year." Levy introduced.

"I'm Wendy." The girl said with an easy smile.

"Lucy." Lucy nodded. "You're going to practice?" She asked.

"Yeah. And I'm late!"

"I have a free next, do you want me to walk you?" Gray offered. Wendy nodded.

"Yes please!"

"Alright."

"Do you want to watch?"

"Nah." Gray said shaking his head. "Unless you want me to. It wouldn't trouble me but it wouldn't wish to impose."

"You wouldn't. Besides, Mr. Gildarts wants to talk to you." She said, pulling him with her. Juvia, Levy, and Lucy continued to English.

"Didn't you guys say that being invited to watch was like, special or something?" Lucy asked when Gray and Wendy were out of earshot.

Levy shrugged. "Well, I mean, _yeah_. But Wendy invites almost all of her friends at one time or another."

"You've been?"

Levy blushed for a reason unbeknownst to Lucy, though she figured it was because of seeing all of the boys in singlets. "Yeah, but she invited other people too."

"If Juvia remembers correctly she only invited you and Romeo once, at the same time."

"You've gone too?"

Juvia nodded. "Many times, Juvia's friend wrestles."

"Then why are you guys teasing me?" Lucy cried. "Juvia goes, Gray goes, so what if Natsu invited me?"

Juvia rolled her eyes. "Juvia's friend does not have the same relationship with Juvia as Natsu does with Love Rival, neither does Wendy and Juvia's Gray."

"Why do you call me Love Rival?"

Juvia ignored Lucy's question. "Juvia thinks you should not let our words discourage you though." She added.

The girls arrived at their classroom only for Lucy to come face to face with Natsu. Levy and Juvia giggled and Levy pushed Lucy who just rolled her eyes and puffed out her cheeks at the couple.

"What's wrong Luce?"

"N-nothing!" Lucy said hastily. Her friends giggling behind her back. Lucy pulled Natsu over to two seats, sticking her tongue out at the blunette girls.

Classes came and went until 5th period. After French Natsu and Lucy walked to the gym where mats had been spread out.

"Go up to the stands, I need to change." Natsu instructed. Lucy sat up in the stands and noticed a small boy near her. His age marked by his young face and small body. A year or two and he would be taller and look like he actually belonged in high school. He actually reminded her of one of the Fairy Tail janitors. Another girl entered with a boy, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he winked before leaving her to get into his singlet.

The girl with shimmering light blue hair it was almost white climbed the stands until she was seated next to Lucy. She held out a hand. "Yukino." She introduced.

"Lucy." Lucy responded, taking the hand. The boy noticed the girls and climbed up to meet them.

"I'm Romeo." The boy said cheerfully. The girls repeated their names.

"I was invited by Wendy," Romeo blabbered. "This is my second time here."

"Sting, fourth." Yukino added.

Lucy blushed. "Natsu invited me I guess. This is my first time."

Romeo grinned. "Well you're going to be in for a treat, big brother Natsu is awesome!" Romeo said happily.

"You're related?"

Romeo shook his head. "The Dragneels are really close to my family." Romeo explained.

"Sting is going to win this practice match though." Yukino said flippantly.

"No he isn't!" Romeo disagreed. Lucy turned to the two.

"Can someone explain the rules?" Lucy asked the other two.

"Sure!" Romeo began a detailed lecture about wrestling. Lucy only half-listened because the wrestlers had come onto the mats, Mr. Gildarts talked to them, explaining something that the girls are Romeo couldn't hear. Natsu crossed his arms over his midriff while he listened. Laxus strolled in, not listening to the gym teacher's speech. Wendy trailed a short dark-haired boy who was talking with the blonde that Yukino had walked in with.

"That's Sting." Yukino said, pointing to the blonde. "The boy next to him is Ryos, but most people call him by his wrestling title."

"Title?"

"Yeah, a lot of the Dragon Slayers have them. Ryos's is Rogue, Natsu's is Salamander, Gajeel's is Black Steel- Oo! It's starting!" Yukino stopped her explanation and watched the athletes intensely. The wrestlers started doing laps.

"They're just running."

"Yeah. Then they'll do push ups, and after that they'll pair up and Gildarts will teach them some new moves to practice."

"Oh." For some reason Lucy expected something more.

* * *

When Levy walked into Mr. Makarov's class her heart almost stopped. Then, after five seconds of realizing that _he hadn't noticed her_ her heart rate went back to normal. No one noticed. Levy, Lucy, and Juvia waved to their friends who sat four rows below _him_. If Juvia noticed, she didn't say anything. Class went on and he never spoke. _"Does it matter?" The voice was cold. The sentence said like a fact, not a question. The dead response had made Levy tremble._

"-After the rise of the Roman Empire-" Levy was shocked back into the present by Mr. Makarov's droning voice. She had always found his voice soothing and firm, like the strong reassuring hand on her shoulder, which was good, because last year that was what she had needed to keep her grounded. She felt the cold hands ghosting over her body, and shook off the imaginary touch.

She heard Millianna whisper to her new roommate and Levy saw the blonde girl read the note. Natsu and Lucy were a good match, a blind man could see that. Afterwards when Natsu asked Lucy, Levy was ecstatic, not that she could tell Lucy that and ruin what the couple had growing between them. Levy decided she'd ask help from Mira before telling Lucy. _Mavis_ , Lucy would love Mira interfering. Levy stifled her giggling even though she was the only one in the library.

No one was usually in the library, especially on the first day of school, however, Levy was in the library to see the new school year selection before anyone else got first picks. Not like many people liked to look for new releases (or old releases for that matter) on the first day. Armed with seven books that had come out over the summer and that Levy had no room to bring with her, the small blunette wandered to the front of the library where she could ask the sometimes present librarian for the checkout stamp. However, Ms. Aries didn't seem to be at the checkout counter, this wasn't too surprising, Ms. Aries's time was usually spent jogging between the library and the boys' guidance counselor. Ms. Aries, also being a bit of a pushover but also super nice, had showed Levy, on account of Levy being in the library more than Ms. Aries herself, how to checkout her own books.

So Levy set her books on the counter almost out of her reach, hopped over the shorter part of the counter and started fumbling around the drawers for the stamp. The door opened and Levy straightened to glance over the counter. Her heart stopped.

The library had always been her home. When her parents fought she would hide herself in books, when she felt upset she would hide herself in books, when she felt like the world was too much and that she was going to die, books saved her. Books always saved her. The library was where the books lived, she knew that. A library was a hotel for books, and bookstores were a foster home. Therefore when staying in the habitat of books she had felt one with them. Safe. Saved.

So what was _he_ doing in _her_ fucking library?

"I told yeh I don't want the fucking job."

"You. Don't. Have. A. Choice." Was- was that Mr. Makarov? "Now work in the library."

"I have fucking _practice_." The growl was almost unintelligible. Levy shivered from the feral sound.

"Do I look like I care?" Mr. Makarov asked. No. He didn't, but Levy _did_. This was her sanctuary, her sanctum, her holy of holies and –as much as she loved the old man—the idiot had made _him_ defile it.

Levy took a deep breath. _No wait. Calm down. You are alright. You are greater than this. You can beat this._ Levy realized that suddenly she had stopped shaking. She closed her white hands and the trembling came back.

" _I_ do. _Gildarts_ does. _The fucking school_ does. I'm still here for a reason, geezer, now let me use the only fucking bit of freedom I have to do my fucking job."

His words made Levy shake with anger. _No. Don't be angry. Take a deep breath. Forgive. Look at him._ She continued to shake. _Look at him._ She did. His black hair, she remembered the feel as she was _slung over his shoulder. It was coarse and thick. Midnight black with an endlessness that made it beautiful. No! She shouldn't see it as beautiful! He had fuck_ -

 _Stop._

 _Breathe. Breathe._

Mr. Makarov stared down the boy. "Fine. Get your ass to practice. But if you ever speak to anyone like that again-"

He snorted. "What are yeh going to do?" He growled. "Take away my privileges?"

"No." The old man said. His eyes unwavering in their fateful decision. "I'll send you home."

The man with the raven hair froze.

"Do you understand me, my boy?"

"I ain't yer boy."

"Do you understand me?"

A deep breath. "Yeah. I do." And then the beast with the raven hair left the room, and Levy began to shake again. She wasn't sure about what, but something was making her shake. Then she felt it with a passion and she knew what was about to happen. Levy McGarden sank to the ground and her shaking didn't end, she began to cry.

"Levy, my girl? Are you alright?" Mr. Makarov sank to his knees beside the sobbing girl. His soothing voice blanketing her in a warm fuzzy feeling. She wrapped her arms around the old man that served as Fairy Tail's mentor and he patted her back while she cried.

"Don't-don't tell Jet and Droy." Levy sniffled. Mr. Makarov handed her a tissue and she indelicately blew her nose. "I don't want them to think- that- that I-"

"As you wish, my dear." Mr. Makarov agreed, he patted her back again and the reassuring hand made her vision clear. The tears gone from her system.

"Don't tell anyone please. Not Mira, not Erza, not Lucy, definitely not the boys-"

"Not your parents?"

Levy froze. Much like _he_ had done just a few minutes ago. "No. Not my parents either."

"Levy-"

"Mr. Makarov, this does not concern you. I stopped my parents once from suing the school I can do it again. All I ask is for none of this to reach them-"

"Levy. I'm not just saying this for liability reasons. I care about you Levy, like you were my daughter, and the others care about you like you were their siblings. Please. Talk to someone."

"I have been Mr. Makarov, I've been talking to people all summer. Please don't make me continue. I came to Fiore to be myself again. I will get over this." And then quieter, just for herself, "I have to get over this."

But Mr. Makarov didn't look convinced. He wasn't ever when his children lied to him. But he would let this go. This time. And if it ever came up again, he would make her get better. He would punish the god-forsaken Dragon Slayer that was technically now his child and he would make sure she got better. Because Levy McGarden had a heart of gold that lifted up the dorm, she needed to get better. She just _did_.

"As you wish, my girl." He responded. He patted her back once more and jumped to his feet. He walked over to her stack of books, checked each one out, handed them to the blue-haired girl and sent her on her way.

His phone rang.

" _Makarov_."

"What is it Dragneel?"

" _The Alverez director is on the line._ "

"What does he want?"

" _It's about tonight's game._ "

Makarov Dreyer sighed. "I'll be right there." He snapped the phone shut and began to trudge to the school offices. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

* * *

 **Yes. I did. I introduced Gajeel. Or is it Gajeel? (And Wendy!)**

 **Nah. I'm kidding. It's totally Black Steel Gajeel (I never noticed before that his nickname rhymes, pretty cool huh?).**

 **We will get backstory. We will get a party. And best of all we will get interaction between our beloved characters. (But I didn't say which beloved characters, did I?)**

 **No but seriously. I love you guys and I'm going to spoil you guys a little in the beginning of this story. :)**

 **Love and good wishes, as always,**

 **XOX**

 **~ Diana**

 **(Comment/review below if you want a specific pairing to make an appearance. I'll see what I can do :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: THOSE READING THIS CHAPTER MAY EXPERIENCE SEVERE WHIPLASH FROM THE FACT THAT SCENES SWITCH VERY QUICKLY I'M SORRY OK**

 **Jk jk. Actually this chapter does switch between scenes a lot. Sorry about that. And the fact that I haven't put the entire night of the First Game and First Game party up (THAT'S RIGHT. THIS ISN'T ALL).**

 **But like I said in previous A/Ns I have decided to curve all of my chapters around 4,000 chapters or so.**

 **I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE**

 **REMEMBER HOW I SAID I'M TRYING TO UPDATE REGULARLY SO MY SURFACE 3 DOESN'T LIKE HOLDING A CHARGE FOR SOME REASON SO I CAN'T UPDATE AND I CAN'T EDIT.**

 **Sorry for screaming.**

 **Yeah... without further ado**

 **~ Diana**

* * *

So as it turned out watching Natsu practice wrestling was meh. Watching Natsu in a singlet, even though Lucy would never admit it out loud (well... maybe to Levy), was pretty enjoyable. However the amount of times that Natsu had decided that one or more of the male wrestlers had pissed him off, and then challenged them for their place on the team, was unbelievable. Thank the lord that Gildarts decided that " _no. Natsu we have been over this. You will not be fighting anyone for their place on the team._ " To which Natsu would be disappointed for about ten seconds but then Wendy would just smile and Natsu would tease her for something, good-naturedly. Then Sting would tease Natsu, Natsu would tease Sting and challenge him and they would be back to square one.

As the pair walked to lunch in the Fairy Tail dorm Natsu swung his sweaty arm around Lucy. Lucy complained and pushed off the arm to which Natsu tackled the girl. Lucy blushed and complained again, but actually didn't mind. Natsu grinned and hopped to his feet, holding out a hand to help up the blonde. Natsu pulled Lucy to her feet and ran ahead of her back to the dorm with the war cry of "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Lucy grinned and followed him.

After taking food from the buffet style lunch, Lucy plopped herself down next to Levy, Jet, Droy, Juvia, and Gray. Levy didn't see Lucy coming, so when the blonde greeted the blunette with "Hey!" Levy jumped and squeaked in alarm and Jet (who sat on her right) and Droy (who sat directly across from her) clenched their fists and their eyes widened. They saw Lucy and sighed in relief, before warily returning to their food. Lucy sat on Levy's left and began to eat.

"How was your free?" Lucy asked between bites of surprisingly good pizza.

"Fine."

"Where were you?"

"Where Levy always is." Jet said adoringly.

"The library." Droy added, as though it wasn't obvious.

"Uh yeah." Levy confirmed distractedly. Her mind was still occupied with the realization that not only was _he_ still at the school, and _he_ was going to work in _her_ library. But she hid it well, and her friends didn't notice.

"How was practice?" Levy asked Lucy, focusing her attention on her friend.

Lucy shrugged. "It was okay, I guess."

"I bet seeing Natsu made it better." Levy said with a grin. Lucy looked horrified at the statement (not that it wasn't true, but she wouldn't admit that).

Juvia giggled. "Love Rival and Natsu are a very cute couple. Love Rival should lay off Gray."

Both Lucy and Gray looked at her. "She's not into me!"

"I don't have a thing for Gray!"

"Speaking of which, where is the hothead?" Gray muttered, craning his neck to look around.

"What? Need to punch someone?" Lucy asked. Gray mumbled something no one overheard but his wish was granted and Natsu came barreling towards the table.

" _Graaaaaaay_!" He roared.

Gray grinned and hopped away, forgetting his shirt while he ran. Natsu tackled the raven haired man and the two were sent rolling and Mira appeared in Gray's empty spot.

"What set him off this time?" Lucy asked interested.

"Gray fed Natsu's cat bass. Happy loves fish but bass makes him throw up. Natsu has to _clean_ the throw up, one of the conditions on his pet staying here." Mira answered as she watched the fight.

Lucy sighed. "Why do they provoke each other?"

Mira smiled mischievously and stood. "They're boys, who knows why they hate each other." She shook her head "like fire and ice those too." She wafted away and back to her boyfriend and his entourage andthe entourage's entourage.

"Stop fighting you two!" Erza ordered from across the room.

"Yes Erza!" The boys chimed back, hugging each other. They took their seats and Mira sent Erza a triumphant look which the red-head ignored.

"Why did ya do it anyway?" Natsu mumbled as he pushed Juvia over to sit down next to the skater.

Gray shrugged. "Mirajane told me it would piss you off. It was payback."

"For what?" Natsu asked.

Gray looked at him incredulously. "You stole my pants!"

"Speaking of which, _Gray_." Jet noticed.

"FU-"

"I did not!" Natsu cried.

The table turned to look at him. "You don't remember?" Droy asked.

Gray sighed and returned to his cold food. "Of course he doesn't. He has the attention span of a rabbit and the short term memory of a fish."

"Huh?" Natsu asked, proving the boy's point.

"Told you."

"Told them what?" Natsu demanded.

"You're an idiot. Idiot."

"I am _not_!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Ar-"

"Please stop arguing." The quiet voice shocked them from their petty argument. Levy looked at the table that now had its attention on her. They looked at her, endearing her for an explanation.

"I um, just it's the first day, ya know? No arguing until the Game, okay?" She asked quietly. She wasn't going to tell them that her mind was preoccupied with a certain raven-haired Dragon Slayer.

The table grinned. "Sure thing Lev!" Gray agreed.

"Yeah, sure thing." Natsu said. Natsu was many things. Head strong, annoying, kind, innocent, just to name a few. Oblivious was one mentioned often, however Natsu wasn't as blind as he appeared. Because out of all of the people at that table that loved Levy, he was the only one who saw that something was bothering her. He would let it pass… for now. He laughed at something that Droy said and glanced around the room. No one was glancing their way. Then why was she uncomfortable? She laughed at something Lucy said. Well, at least she didn't look like she was faking. He resolved he'd ask her later.

After lunch were five more unbearable classes, at least for Natsu who was jumping to wrestle someone, and then finally dinner.

Dinner for Fairy Tail dorm meant a few things. One, no more class so the kids were ecstatic beyond belief, two, Cana began drinking (visibly), three, more fights broke out, four, students compared notes with the day's gossip. However First Game dinner for the Fairy Tail dorm another thing too, absolute chaos. However unlike the chaos that usually infected Fairy Tail, the First Game chaos was more morale filled. Faces were painted, cheers were created, four members of the dorm were showered with praise and encouragement, well… three members of the dorm were showered with praise and encouragement, but only because the fourth member had a privilege reduction and was not allowed to be at the before party. Said fourth member was eating his dinner in solitude in the gym before downing four water bottles, three Gatorades, and sparing with Mr. Gildarts.

Being surrounded for the first time by the First Game in the Fairy Tail dorm chaos, Lucy was in awe. Levy had done this before, so not so much… So of course, Levy ended up being dragged into school colors and painted faces and school logos and (worst of all) posters that screamed encouragement. After being all dolled up the two spent some time reassuring Wendy who looked like she was going to hyperventilate from stress. Natsu and Laxus were surrounded by adoring, loud dorm members, so when Mr. Gildarts (who was greeted with as much vigor as the Dragon Slayers) marched into the cafeteria and announced that the wrestlers had seven minutes to get their asses to the gym or get kicked off the team for the season. Laxus, Wendy, and Natsu hightailed it out of the dorm.

Half an hour later the student body of Fiore High plus most of the faculty were stuffed into the gymnasium (except the Dragon Slayers and Gildarts, they were going to have a dramatic entrance). The school of Alverez Academy filed in.

Alverez Academy was a religious co-ed boarding school on the other side of Earthland City. The two schools were rivals in just about everything, yes they did compete in the city wide tournament but the Dragon Slayers and the Alverez Spriggans were the best teams in the state (they were up for state finals one year). This game was also going to be (as all Dragon Slayer/Spriggan games were) videotaped and aired on a local TV station. This game was monumental in the tone of the rivalry for the rest of the year.

Basically, it was a _really_ big deal.

Everyone settled down in their seats, their signs and painted faces became stoic as they watched Mr. Makarov (who for some reason was the elected representative of the school board during games) and the dean of Alverez, Mr. Zeref, greet each other and make announcements for their respective schools. Afterward they joyfully proclaimed the beginning of the game.

Laxus and Ajeel Lamur went up against each other. Ajeel was about Laxus's age only where Laxus looked like a scarred, blond Greek god, Ajeel looked like an insane asylum patient, his brown hair and eyes were messy and crazy looking. Levy spent most of the game whispering to Lucy about the rules and past games between the two.

The wrestlers are paired up by weight class, each match lasts about six minutes and between the matches the schools have 'entertainment' meaning cheer-leading stuff (Lisanna, Jet, and Droy) and announcements (random teachers). After three minutes Laxus already had Ajeel pinned with both shoulder blades on the mat. The ten seconds was counted and Fiore High roared like never before. Levy covered her ears and Lucy cheered with the adoring crowd. Laxus untangled himself from his opponent and smirked into the crowd, his skin, unlike his opponent's, wasn't even sweaty in the slightest. Fiore High ate it up. Gildarts was ecstatic and congratulated his wrestler accordingly. Laxus brushed off the thanks and Wendy wrapped her arms around Natsu's mouth to stop him from challenging Laxus for his place on the team. Erik "Cobra" went up next and dropped the ball against Serena "God Serena", this slightly defeated the mood for Fiore High, but after Ryos "Rogue" went up against Invel and won, the mood fluctuated again.

Up and down the mood of Fiore High and Alverez Academy went as their pattern of wins and losses continued. Levy's grin faded as she realized what wrestler seemed to be waiting for last. Natsu won his, Wendy lost hers, poor thing, so when it came to _his_ match Levy quickly excused herself.

"Bathroom."

"But _Levy_ ," Lucy whined, her eyes wide with excitement. "We're neck and neck! You gotta watch this!"

"I-I can't. Sorry. I _really_ gotta go." Levy tried to keep the begging tone from her voice, but Lucy was too blinded by enthusiasm to notice. Lucy nodded as she turned her head to the raven haired man who was prowling onto the mat. Levy ran.

She closed the bathroom door behind her, no one was in it and no one would be in it soon as they were all watching a certain Dragon Slayer and a certain Spriggan compete. Levy poured cold water in her hands and splashed her face. She was breathing heavily. Levy's side burned and she grimaced, knowing that the burning was only psychological. That's what every single one of her doctors had said. Levy sat on the ground, her back against the wall; she hoped that the cold tile would seep into her soul. Or burning side, whichever came first.

 _"W-who are you?"_

 _"Does it matter." The voice was cold. The sentence said like a fact, not a question. Levy began to narrow her eyes. What was he be doing here?_

 _"You're from Phantom aren't you?"_

Levy was shocked from her memory by a roar of triumph. Levy briefly wondered who won then shook the question from her head. She couldn't deal with the thought of him. Tears lingered on her cheeks and she stubbornly wiped her face. _No crying. Not here._

Levy pulled herself to her feet. She washed her face again and walked out of the bathroom. Levy walked to the door and Mest Gryder crossed his arms as he stood in front of it.

"Ms. McGarden."

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you be cheering with the rest of the school?" The security guard asked.

Levy shook her head. "I'm not feeling so good." Not technically a lie. "I'll congratulate them later."

Mest thought for a moment and then uncrossed his arms. "Good ahead."

"How sure are you that G-" Levy swallowed the poisonous name, unwilling to say it, it tasted like metal on her tongue. "That we won?"

"You don't hear it?" Mest asked. Levy cocked her head until she understood the abundant cheer. _Fi-or-e Fi-or-e Fi-or-e_. Levy couldn't help but smile, even if the reason she was smiling made her feel sick, she was smiling because of him. Of course he won. He doesn't like losing, she knew that.

Levy walked back to her dorm taking her time. No one was going to be going _anywhere_ near Fairy Tail until a lot later as First Game party was being held across campus in Sabertooth dorm, so coming across someone was unlikely. The cold air in the night scrapped across Levy's throat as she breathed it in. The quiet night made her happier. No more loud noises, no more impending doom of seeing _him_. She stuffed her hands in her pockets. Levy glanced up. She loved looking at the stars. Fiore High was close to Earthland City, a beaten path just off the main highway. It wasn't far enough away that you could see the Milky Way, but you could see stars; partial constellations, the whole of the Big Dipper. With the cold air rushing through her and the black vastness dotted with sparkling lights above her, she felt safe. Something she hadn't for a long time.

Levy walked through the door into Fairy Tail. The warm heating met her with the smell of home. She loved it. Levy yawned and walked into the joint bathroom to brush her teeth before going to her room and curling up with a book. She went into a stall to pee when she realized someone was in the shower. _Huh. I'm surprised someone isn't at the party._ She flushed the toilet and heard a loud high-pitched scream. _Oh. Right. The water in the shower gets cold when someone flushes. I forgot._

Levy took some of Lucy's makeup remover wipes to get the paint off her face. As she scrubbed she stared at the mirror. Her face was sad again. Half the paint was gone, she touched her face and felt the smooth skin beneath it.

Levy bit her lip. She stared at her face, scrutinizing it. Levy wasn't pretty. In her history of being she had never heard anyone call herself so, not even Jet and Droy. Cute, adorable, adorkable, sweet, innocent, naïve, never had she been called pretty or beautiful or sexy. So why did they pick her? Why was she the one to be traumatized? Levy puffed out her cheeks. _You are fine. You will be fine. You are strong._ She thought to herself. She was about a head and a half taller than the faucet and her hazel eyes were hard with determination. Her blue hair which was held back by an orange headband (she'd replaced Lucy's beanie with a headband before the Game) was starting to become frizzy. Her face was half painted with gold paint.

 _"Cute face right?" The blindfold prevented her from seeing her attacker but she heard them just fine. She heard a grunt._

 _"Not my type." The gruff voice said. The same person she saw outside the dorm. She remembered the voice. She tried to call out and the ball-gag hindered all of her attempts._

 _The other voice laughed a bellowing laugh. "Should we take it off? See what she sounds like?" He wondered aloud, his meaty hands touched her face and she didn't scream. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction, but the feel made her skin crawl and bile rise in her throat._

 _"No." The harsh reply came from her kidnapper. "Don't touch her until Sol comes back."_

 _"Aww. But what if I really want to-" There was a grunt from the other boy and the kidnapper chuckled._

 _"Gihe, I told you not to try and fight with me. Now, we wait for Sol, Totomaru. He said wait. He had an idea. So we wait. Understood?"_

 _There was a moment of silence and the weak reply came, "Yes Gajeel_."

Gajeel. The name made her feel numb. She returned to the present and finished cleaning her face. She turned on the water and washed off her face, brushed her teeth, and turned the water back off. The sporadic shower must have decided to go off because a loud voice cried out in the running shower before there was a loud bang, like shampoo bottles falling, and very angry swearing. Levy rolled her eyes and left the bathroom. She stripped once she was in her shared room and changed into a tank top with shorts. She re-tied her bandana headband and curled up on her bed, her book laying in front of her.

* * *

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" The shout came from a girl with a pink ball cap on and her long blond hair was braided so it didn't get caught in her DJing equipment. There were large speakers that blasted out the rhythm of the songs and beat and the building seemed to vibrate from the noise. The lights were dimmed but there were colored lights everywhere, and you could still see the people you were dancing with.

Lucy loved it. She loved the dancing, and the music, and the fun. Lucy had run to congratulate Natsu after the Game. He'd grinned and slung his arms around her in a smelly, sweaty hug. He'd whooped and hollered in pride (almost challenged three people as well but Wendy somehow stopped him).

Natsu had led the rave that had started this party. Since Sabertooth was the closest dorm to the gym the party had been held there. The girl DJing was a student in the girls' only dorm, Mermaid Heel, her name was Lyra and she was a really sweety. She had let Natsu pick the song, which he did joyfully and then someone shoved a red solo cup in Natsu's hand and everything went to hell. A jovial, happy, loud, incredible hell.

"Hey Luce!" The loud voice called. Lucy smiled. Natsu. His salmon colored hair stuck out like a sore thumb. Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. "C'mon! Cana is doing a truth-or-dare-spin-the-bottle!" He pulled her over to Cana who lifted her red cup.

"Ayyy! Lu... Lu..." Cana frowned trying to the blonde's name. "Luce! C'mon! It'll be fuuuuun." Cana taunted.

Natsu pulled Lucy next to him as he joined the circle of people on the floor. Laxus, Cana, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Lisanna, Natsu, and Lucy. Mirajane sat next to Laxus but she wouldn't play.

"Here are the rules." Cana explained. "You've got a bottle." Cana waved the empty beer bottle. "You say whether it's a truth or dare before you spin. Then you spin the bottle, spout lands on someone they have to complete the dare or truth. If you wanna challenge two people you say before you spin what the dare or truth is and that it's for two people. If you wanna challenge one person, you just state if it's a truth or dare. Everybody got that?" There were murmurs of acceptance and the game began.

* * *

"-and then I said," whatever Gray was about to say was cut off by his slightly drunk adopted brother slinging his arm around Gray's neck.

"Gray!" The boy hollered in his ear.

Gray groaned and turned to the other boy. "What do you want Lyon?" He asked, rubbing his ear. "You smell like alcohol. Who brought it in?"

"I haven't had a," he held up his fingers three centimeters apart, "single drop to drink." He said popping his p, ds, and his k.

"Was it Cana?" Gray asked. _Mavis_ , his brother was a light weight. "Did she spike your drink?"

"Who's that?" Lyon asked, nodding to someone on the other side of the room. In the dim lighting Gray couldn't see shit.

"What are you talking about?"

"The beautiful summer breeze ov'r th're." Lyon slurred, he waved his hand in a very general direction, giving Gray no clues. Lyon took a step forward and stumbled, Gray caught the older boy and frowned.

"Come on. Let's get you back to your dorm." Gray said. He turned to the girls he had been talking to; Meredy, Cheria, and Ultear (coincidentally also related to Gray and Lyon), and excused himself before leading his brother back to Lamia Scale.

The night was cool but the boys didn't feel it. They never felt the cold. Gray stripped out of his shirt and left it behind as his brother took another swing from his cup and almost fell over.

"Damnit Lyon!" Gray chided as he took the cup from Lyon's hands. He sniffed it smelling alcohol, must be Cana's. Bacchus was more territorial about his booze. He grimaced and tossed the drink aside.

Lyon leaned on Gray as they shuffled to Lamia Scale. "Heeeey Graaaay?"

"What Lyon?"

"Who's the preeeetty girl?"

"What girl?"

"That girl." Lyon said, nodding to something off in the distance. Gray looked again and saw nothing. Was it normal for drunk lightweights to hallucinate beautiful girls?

They got to the dorm door and Lyon stumbled out of Gray's arms and sat on the ground, resting. "Ooooo."

"Bro. Get up."

"I don't want to oooo!" His eyes widened. "Pretty lady!"

"For Mavis's sakes Lyon! There's _no one ther-_ " Gray turned face to face with a blue-haired beauty. Wait a second... _Juvia_?

"Juvia?"

" _Gray_?"

"Juvia? GRAY THAT'S SUCH A PRETTY NAME!" Lyon shouted. He looked wide eyed from his brother to the blunette before him.

"T-" Gray turned to Lyon. "This is the pretty girl you've been talking about?" He asked Lyon disbelievingly. Juvia didn't hear past "pretty girl".

" _Gray thinks Juvia is pretty_?" The girl cried. Her eyes twinkling with delight.

Gray froze. "What? No! That's- I- That's not what I meant! I-" But all of Gray's words fell on deaf ears, Juvia was over the moon.

"Gray thinks Juvia is pretty!"

"Well of course he does! You are a goddess among women!" Lyon said. Gray face-palmed.

"Lyon. Shut up. You're not making this better." Gray needed help getting out of this. Levy- even the new girl- Lucy- Someone! Gray glanced at Juvia who was currently swooning in front of Lyon who was professing his drunken love for Juvia. Oh no. Gray didn't know what to do. So he just blushed and ignored Juvia. "C'mon." He muttered to Lyon. He grabbed his brother and dragged him up the stairs of Lamia Scale, but since there was no one else in the dorm Juvia followed, swooning all the way.

* * *

The pounding rock music, if you can call it that, made Levy wish she _had_ gone to the first game party. It would have been quieter there. The person in the shower must also have been the person living directly above her. After a few chapters into her book she began to hear loud screaming accompanied by drums, electric guitar and a few other instruments.

Levy groaned and looked around her room for anything she was willing to throw at the ceiling of her room. Nothing was in view and she grumbled about being forced to walk all the way upstairs. It had been half an hour and she still couldn't finish a sentence.

Levy realized she wasn't wearing a bra and was wearing a form-fitting tank top. Levy looked for the closest article of clothing and found a sweatshirt. She pulled it over her head and was halfway down the hall before she understood why this certain article of clothing was so freaking big on her. _Great. I'm wearing something of Lucy's and I've only known her for two days. Whatever._

Levy groaned angrily when she climbed the stairs, mentally swearing at the person on the boys' floor who decided to blast music and then bother her and then make her move to get them to turn it down. Levy was lazy, moving = bad, stairs = worse. Levy finished her trek up to the third floor and scowled at the end of the hall as if that would make her walk to the door shorter. Levy made it to the door where the music was the loudest and knocked on the door until her hands were raw and red. She was worried if she knocked anymore her hand would begin to bleed. The pounding music continued and Levy puffed out her cheeks angrily. She took a deep breath and began banging on the door with both hands. "OPEN U-" She shouted. The door opened and she tripped, almost falling against the large person on the other side of the door.

"I know so-" the raven-haired man raised an eyebrow at the flailing girl. "Woah there shorty." He steadied her with a single hand. Levy jumped back and glared at the boy. Her heart suddenly stopping. "I'll call you back." He said.

Gajeel Redfox hung up the phone slowly as he stared at the small blue-haired girl who stared right back. Why was she here? Why wasn't she at the party? And as Levy stared back at the boy who gave her hell last year, she wondered the same exact thing.

"T-t-" Levy swallowed and puffed out her cheeks. Her heart hammered in her chest. _I am not afraid. I am not afraid. I am not afraid._ "Turn down the music." She ordered. Her hands became sweaty. Crimson eyes met her hazel ones and narrowed in defiance.

"What did you say?" The cold response made her shiver. _No. No. You'll be fine. Calm down._ _Breathe._

"I said." Her voice surprising her by unwavering. "Turn down the music." She ordered again, her voice louder than she expected. When all Gajeel responded with was a raised studded eyebrow, Levy added quieter "please."

Gajeel smirked. "Whatever, shrimp." He closed the door in her face. Levy stood in front of the door frozen, her body shaking. Levy stumbled back against the opposite wall. She had _talked_ to him. And she was fine. Besides the shaking she was fine. Realization dawned on Levy. _I can be fine again_. Levy felt herself smile. _I will be fine again._ Levy walked back down to her room. After she had gotten through another ten pages she realized that she couldn't hear Gajeel's music. He'd listened.

* * *

 **So yeah...**

 **But do not fret: I have sort of kind of found a solution-ish to the charging problem so you might possibly get the chapter next week :) But no promises, sorry.**

 **Also I do have a promise for you. I will write at least a chapter a month. That is my promise. One update a month at _least_. Unless I have a monthly hiatus for a personal problem or so but I will tell you. Also this does not mean you get (hypothetically) one update exactly on the 15th of every month, it means you will get an update in October, you will get an update in November, you will get an update in December. It might be November 30th and December 1st but you will get it. :)  
**

 **Love y'all, and hopefully next update soon! (I've already started writing it. It's gonna have some Gruvia-ish :))**

 **XOX**

 **~ Diana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dearests!**

 **So it's October 1st, and this is the chapter for October! (Granted, you will probably get another this month).**

 **I give you new chapter with Gruvia (if you squint), and NaLu (fluff)! But don't worry, Gajeel appears too :).**

 **Oh, yeah. And a flashback with Gajeel :)**

 **~ Diana**

* * *

So as Cana's version of truth or dare continued Laxus ended up sitting in Lucy's lap (for the whole game), Lisanna and Natsu sent prank texts to Bickslow and Gray (both proclaiming undying love without the chance of ever telling them it was a joke), Cana and Lisanna both drank body shots (of soda! Cana promised. Hint: not soda) off of Rogue (at separate times). Sting and Yukino each named the hottest person in the group besides each other (Rogue and Laxus respectively). Laxus and Rogue both stated where they would do it with somebody in the school (One of the empty classrooms or bedrooms, one of the bedrooms or the field).

Rogue spun the bottle announcing truth. It landed on Natsu. "Reveal something you've never told anyone before."

Natsu frowned. "Uh… I dunno." He thought for a minute. "I've never… eaten sushi."

"An' I wazz hopin' for som'tin _juicy_." Cana complained through her slurring mouth.

Natsu shrugged. "Guess I'm not that interesting."

"Uh Laxus." Lucy said quietly, the boy responded with a grunt. "C-can you get off my lap? M-my legs are falling asleep."

"Silly Lucy, legs can't fall asleep." Natsu said, nudging Lucy.

"She means the circulation's gone, probably because Laxus is double her weight." Rogue explained. Natsu frowned. He turned to Cana (it was her dare anyway).

"Then can Laxus get off her?"

Cana mulled it over. "Nah."

"Cana I can't feel my feet."

"Too bad. You can alwayz leave the game."

"Fine."

"Sorry about this Heartfilia."

"I forgive you."

"Oh. Not for the sitting thing. For this." Laxus leaned back and stretched, almost crushing Lucy in the process. He straightened and then Natsu flicked the bottle.

"Dare."

Great, Lucy. Natsu grinned. "I dare you to hit on Gray."

"What now?"

"Yes now."

"Okay Laxus, time to get up."

"What do you mean?" Natsu was already taking his phone out of his pocket.

"What you want me to hit on him on the phone?"

"Well how else would you?"

"Um actually going to move and find him. More than half of flirting is body language."

"Do it over the phone."

"You're just doing this so Laxus doesn't have to move."

Natsu shrugged, a grin spreading across his face. "Maybe." He tossed the phone to her. "He's under Ice Princess."

"Hey." Lucy said into the phone once she found the contact.

" _THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FL- wait the fire idiot never says hey. Who is this?_ " Lucy bit her lip.

"Who do you think this is, sexy?" Lucy purred through the mobile. Natsu's eyes widened. _How could Luce's voice sound so… um… wow?_

" _Okay, who got you drunk? Cana or Bacchus?"_

"What? I'm not drunk. Would it be easier if I was?" She asked. Everyone looked at her questioningly and Lucy shrugged. She'd never flirted with anyone before.

" _What? I- NO I DON'T WANT YOUR BABIES. Is this Lucy_?"

"Yeah, baby. Who else would it be?"

" _Sorry Lucy, I really don't have ti- NO NO JUVIA GIVE BACK THE-_ "

" _YOU'RE TALKING TO LOVE RIVAL?!_ "

" _NO JUVIA THE PHO-_ "

The line went dead. The circle shared a look. Lucy passed the phone back to Natsu.

"I sincerely hope I never find out what happened on his end." Rogue said. The circle nodded.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster was _not_ having the best night of his life.

He had successfully stripped Lyon, well Lyon did a lot of the stripping as per usual, and shoved him into a cold shower. Juvia and Gray sat on the tiled floor, Juvia staring at her Gray, Gray staring at the ceiling.

"Gray?"

"Yes Juvia?"

"Do you think Juvia is pretty?" Oh yeah, and he had finally convinced Juvia that he didn't say that she was pretty and certainly didn't _think_ that. Except he did. Kind of. Not exactly.

Juvia Lockser was many things. She, like Levy McGarden, always saw the best in people. She was cheerful, too cheerful sometimes. She was intensely loyal, good for her friends, bad for her sometimes. She was slightly innocent. She was naive. She was committed, sometimes that was good, and sometimes that was bad. And worse of all, especially for Gray Fullbuster, she was utterly lovable.

Gray Fullbuster was many things. A lover was not among them. At least, he didn't believe it was. Under no circumstances would he ever fall in love; that was the promise he made to himself. He stayed far away from emotions like love. Don't love and you can't get hurt too badly. Friendship was painful also, but love was different. The girlfriend/boyfriend/significant other kind of love was different than Natsu/Lucy/Levy love. And yes, though he would never admit it, he did love Natsu. The pink-haired idiot was as much of a brother to him as the idiot in the shower behind them was. Lucy and Levy were as much as sisters as Ultear was, and he'd only known Lucy for two days, but Lucy was going to make his pink haired dumbass brother happy, he loved her for it. He was allowed to love his friends, because it would never go any farther than that. But with someone like- like Juvia Lockser? Juvia Lockser was beautiful, Juvia Lockser was sweet, Juvia Lockser was kind of clingy and it was annoying, but most of all Juvia Lockser wouldn't take no for an answer and when Gray said no to her he felt sort of guilty.

Gray Fullbuster did not like conflicting emotions.

"Uh…" Gray's breathing became heavy, his eyes wide. He _really_ didn't want to answer this question.

"Gray? Are you alright?" Juvia asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm f-"

"Gr _aaaaay_." Gray stood as his brother stumbled out of the shower. Juvia's eyes widened, she quickly shut them, her hands covering her eyes. Gray threw his brother a towel. Lyon wrapped the white cloth around his waist.

"I don't feel so good." He muttered, still leaning on his brother.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Gray responded. He turned to Juvia. "Sorry about this."

"N-No its okay! Juvia can help!" Juvia offered. She took Lyon's other arm and slung it over her shoulder. He turned to her.

"Oh beautiful Juvia. You're so... beautiful."

Juvia blushed. The two of them carried Lyon to his dorm room, and laid him down on the bed. Juvia sat on the other bed while Gray dressed his brother, who had collapsed on the bed as soon as he sat down.

"Gray?"

"What?" Gray muttered angrily. Dealing with his family always made him either grumpy or sad.

Juvia picked up on the irritation, but not the cause. "Juvia is sorry if she is bothering Gray!" Juvia cried, throwing herself at his feet.

"Get off me!" Gray hissed.

Juvia looked up, her face fell and her puppy dog eyes made guilt rise in Gray's throat. _Damn it_. "Juvia is sorry!"

"You don't need to be sorry. None of this is your fault."

"But Juvia has been bothering Gray since-"

"Juvia you aren't bothering me." Not a lie.

"But Juvia has-"

Alright. Now it was a lie. "FOR _MAVIS_ SAKES JUVIA. YOU AREN'T BOTHERING ME." Gray shouted.

Juvia trembled. She had made her Gray angry. She didn't know what to do.

"Juvia, I'm sorry."

"It's alright Gray. Juvia will leave you and your brother."

"No! Juvia I don't want you to leave!" Gray grabbed Juvia's hand. This was wrong. This was so wrong.

"Gray... doesn't want Juvia to leave?"

"N-no."

"Does-does Gray think Juvia is pretty?"

That question again. "Uh- yeah. Sure."

"REALLY?" Juvia cried. "Gray thinks that Juvia is pretty? Gray wants Juvia's beauty for himself? Juvia would gladly give herself to Gray!"

"WHAT? NO! I-" Gray desperately tried to get Juvia to stop rambling and his phone rang. _Damn it. What the fuck does he want?_

" _Hey._ " The phone voice said but Gray was already yelling at him.

"THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FL-" wait. The voice sounded... female... "-wait the fire idiot never says hey. Who is this?"

" _Who do you think this is, sexy?_ " the voice purred from the other side. Gray sighed. Who was drunk? This was probably a prank. He really didn't have time for this.

"Okay, who got you drunk? Cana or Bacchus?" Gray muttered. The fact that he was on a phone finally had sunk in and Juvia wasn't that happy.

" _Gray just told Juvia that Juvia was pretty and Gray takes a_ _phone call_?" Juvia shrieked.

" _What? I'm not drunk. Would it be easier if I was_?" Then who the fuck would call him sexy? Not Levy. Gray smirked. He doubted the innocent girl even knew what the word meant. Would never ever be anyone over their grade. No way they'd hit on Gray. Not Kinana, she was too sweet. Same with Lisanna. That left only one person who would be able to say something like that without completely ruining their reputation.

"What? I-"

" _Does Gray even want Juvia's babies_?"

"NO I DON'T WANT YOUR BABIES." Gray shouted at Juvia. "Is this Lucy?" he asked. Juvia looked offended and was now telling him off.

" _Yeah, baby. Who else would it be?_ "

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO JUVIA. YOU WON'T TELL JUVIA THE TRUTH AND-"

"Sorry Lucy, I really don't have ti-" Juvia grabbed the phone from Gray's hands. "NO NO JUVIA GIVE BACK THE-"

"YOU'RE TALKING TO LOVE RIVAL?!"

"NO JUVIA THE PHONE!" He tackled her, wrapping his arms around her as he reached for the phone. It tumbled out of Juvia's hands and Gray jumped across the room grabbing it. He glanced at the screen and sighed. The call was ended.

Gray turned around to see Juvia on her hands and knees blatantly staring at him. "What?" He muttered as he dragged himself to his feet.

Juvia didn't respond. Gray sighed and went to put the phone back in his pocket... which wasn't there... Fuck.

He was absolutely naked. Aaaaaand Juvia was staring at him. Gray dived for his clothes and dressed quickly (he'd learned to out of need).

"Gray doesn't like Juvia."

"No I don't. No! I mean-" Gray sighed. "Juvia I really don't want a relationship right now."

Juvia perked up. "So _maybe_?" Juvia asked hopefully.

Gray shook his head he didn't want to deal with this. "Good night Juvia. I'm going back to Fairy Tail." Gray said, effectively ending the conversation. Gray left the room hoping she wouldn't follow and assault him with questions.

Alas she did follow. However Juvia followed in silence. Gray walked into Fairy Tail, Juvia followed. Gray walked up the stairs, Juvia followed. Gray passed the girls' floor, and Juvia... didn't follow. Juvia went to her room and Gray went to his.

Faintly Gray heard muffled heavy metal music being played somewhere beyond the paper thin walls.

* * *

Gajeel fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He heard a soft _mew_ that could only be his cat, Pantherlily. The kitten padded over his large chest and sat right in his eye line with an accusatory glare.

"What?" Gajeel growled. Lily didn't say anything, of course. He can't. He's a cat, but Gajeel continued speaking to him anyway. "I know. I know." Gajeel glared at the ceiling as though it could do something about the awkward encounter he had. "Levy McGarden. Perfect Levy McGarden just spoke to me. And it wasn't her telling me to die." Which she _should_ have.

Lily continued to look at him. _And you didn't apologize._ Gajeel imagined the cat saying.

"I know I didn't. I just didn't expect her to be here, that's all." Gajeel muttered. Lily licked a paw casually and Gajeel narrowed his eyes.

"Don't give me that look." The cat yawned and turned around, settling with his butt to the teen. " _She_ was the one who knocked on _my_ door!"

Lily didn't move in response. Gajeel threw his arm over his eyes.

 _"What do you want my son to say? That's he's sorry? That he'll never do it again? That he'll do anything to make it up? Gajeel has done all of that and more!"_

 _"We know Mister Metalicana. It's just-"_

 _"Just what? You want me to take him out of school?"_

 _"Well…"_

 _"I can't believe you people." Metalicana crossed his arms. He glared at the other twelve members on the Board. Neither Igneel, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, nor even Skiadrum stood up for their long-time friend. "My son has done everything asked of him and he even offered to pay off the girl's hospital bill. You won't expel him but you expect him to just leave?"_

 _"Metalicana, be reasonable, he-"_

 _"I am very well aware of what he did." Metalicana snapped. He turned to the others. "What do you all have to say about this?"_

 _Igneel uncomfortably looked at the others. "Are you sure we should talk about this with Gajeel here?" He asked._

 _Metalicana glared at him. "My son has the right to face his accusers and to know from the source what is going on in his life. He will stay."_

 _Gajeel shrugged. "Whatever Pops says, I guess."_

 _Mr. Makarov slammed his hands on the table, startling the others. "Show some remorse young man! You assaulted one of_ my _kids!"_

 _"The McGardens could file for sexual assault-" One of the others on the Board reminded._

 _"My son had no part in any sexual assault that occurred."_

 _"Gajeel Redfox kidnapped and stripped Levy McGarden, then took part in a scheme that literally branded her with the initials P and L, his dorm. He then taped pictures of the Fairy Tail dorm insignia onto her breasts and around her hips. Afterwards he strung her up on a flagpole and left her out there until morning where it rained." Mr. Makarov announced. He passed out pictures to the other twelve Board members. Some cringed. Others gasped in shock. Some stayed completely silent, unsure of how to react to the sight before them. "Ms. McGarden was admitted to the hospital after her parents almost sued the school. Ms. McGarden was treated for hypothermia and burn wounds. This boy essentially tortured Ms. McGarden."_

 _Metalicana slid the picture to his son and Gajeel barely glanced at it. He took that picture. He had seen that picture too many times. Metalicana nudged Gajeel who grunted then muttered. "I understand what I did. I did this of my own free will and that was wrong. I understand what I did was wrong. Now stop shoving it in my face."_

 _Mr. Makarov just glared at the boy. "You are not to be expelled under the grounds of your being on the Dragon Slayers. However, you will have to work to regain all privileges, such as leaving school grounds, going to parties, eating with the others in your dorm, going shopping, having any and all free time. This school will become your prison until seen fit otherwise. Gajeel will remain on probation until a unanimous vote from the Board and the official acceptance of Levy McGarden. Do you understand?" He asked._

 _Gajeel shrugged. "Whatever, old man." He said._

 _"What dorm will my son be in? Phantom Lord has been abolished."_

 _"He will be in Fairy Tail." Mr. Makarov proclaimed. This created an outcry from the others._

 _"Maky! Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mr. Bob cried._

 _Ms. Ooba shook her head. "I do not understand your ways."_

 _Mr. Jiemma grunted. "A suitable punishment."_

 _Mr. Makarov passed a contract to the Redfoxes. "Read this. Both of you sign this. If you do not we will have no choice but to expel Gajeel. Meeting dismissed." The members stood and began to make their ways out of the conference room._

 _Metalicana nodded. "It will be returned by the end of today. Come son." He said. He and Gajeel walked out of the room and Metalicana spoke quietly to his son, saying words he hadn't said to his son yet, not even through everything that had happened._

 _"Gajeel. What were you thinking?"_

 _The boy looked at the flagpole. He remembered it like yesterday. She hung there so helplessly. "It was harmless fun at the time. It just got outta hand."_

 _"You burned letters into her side."_

 _Gajeel looked back at the ground. He kicked it as he walked stubbornly. "I didn't actually do that."_

 _Metalicana sighed. "I know, son. I know. It's just… you don't want to go home, do you?"_

 _Gajeel shook his head. "No I don't."_

 _Metalicana nodded. "As you wish." He handed the paper over to Gajeel. "Sign the fucking paper."_

An unexpected vibrating in Gajeel's crotch area jolted him from his memory. Lily _mew_ ed in protest. Gajeel grabbed the phone and brought it to his ear without looking at the caller ID.

"He-"

" _Gajeel?_ "

"What's up Rain Woman?" Gajeel grunted.

" _J-Juvia_ hic _d-do you have time to t-talk?_ "

"'Course, Juv. Wait-" Gajeel felt anger burning in his stomach, "are yeh crying?" He growled. "Did someone hurt yeh? I'll kill the-"

" _Juvia doesn't want you to kill anyone!_ " Rain Woman cried from the other end. Gajeel smirked. She didn't sound like she was crying anymore.

"No? Yeh sure? 'Cuz I could-"

" _N-no! Juvia wants Gray intact!_ "

Gajeel sighed, focusing on a dot on the ceiling. Was that a bug? "So this is about the stripper?"

" _Yes. Juvia wants your opinion._ "

"On what?" Gajeel asked, with a grunt. "Love?"

" _Yes._ "

"Juv, have yeh _met_ me? I ain't got experience in this."

" _Gajeeeeel!_ " Juvia whined over the phone. " _You have to help Juvia!_ "

"Woman, I have no idea what to do when it comes to yer obsession."

" _It's not an obsession. Gray and Juvia are in_ love _!_ "

"Rain Woman…" Gajeel growled. He heard Juvia sigh.

" _Can you at least agree with stuff Juvia says to make Juvia feel good about herself_?"

"Of course I can." Gajeel said. A small smile played on his face. He stroked his cat, who purred, absently. So Juvia blabbed about her boy troubles to Gajeel, and Gajeel nodded and 'mm-hmm'ed and 'of course'ed and 'you were totally right'ed also. Because that was what a friend did, and Juvia was Gajeel's only one.

Gajeel and Juvia stayed up until 3 in the morning talking, mostly about Gray but at some point the focus shifted as they became more and more tired.

The visit from the small azure haired girl was regaled as Gajeel tried to keep his eyes opened. "And then I closed the door. I _did what she asked_ Juv. I did it. I listened to the shrimp, I don't even listen to yeh!" Gajeel mumbled.

" _Gajeel, you were being nice, it happens._ " Juvia said tiredly.

"But not to me! I am not a nice person!"

" _Yes you are. Otherwise worse would have happened to Levy._ "

"I di'n't do nothin' to help her." Gajeel grunted. In the back of his head he heard someone whisper: _she doesn't need to come to you for forgiveness. You should be groveling at her feet for what you did._

" _You saved her from possible sexual assault from Totomaru and Sol._ "

"Sol wou'n't've done anythin' to her."

" _Totomaru would have._ "

"Y' don't know that."

" _You told me what he said_."

"Totomaru is a chicken. He wou'n't've done anythin' to her. I gave them the idea of stringin' her up anyway. They just wanted it to be a private spectacle, but _noooo_ I had to show off." Gajeel rubbed his cat behind the ears. "I took the fuckin' picture Juv. It's my fault that it kept haunting her and everythin'. I nabbed her for christ's sake!" Gajeel took a deep breath and said the words with actual meaning behind them for the first time. "It's all my fault Juv, this entire thing is my fault. I should never have agreed to it. It ruined her life Juv. _I_ ruined her life."

There was a long pause.

"We should go to sleep Gajeel."

Gajeel almost snorted. If Gajeel was in Juvia's place he'd need to sleep on this confession too. "'Night Water Woman."

"Good night Gajeel." Gajeel heard the phone click and the buzzing tone.

Yeah. Nice talking to you to. Gajeel continued to stare at the ceiling. _Oh fuck, now he had to deal with a guilty conscience._ Lily opened his scarred eye, glaring at him, as if he heard Gajeel's thoughts.

 _You're an asshole_. The cat seemed to say. He stood, stretched, and then walked across Gajeel's face to prove his point. Gajeel sighed before rolling onto his side.

 _Don't I know it_.

* * *

So after Cana forced Lucy and Rogue to split four solo cups of a drink of her own creation, Rogue accepting the brunt of the drinking if Lucy at least drank a full one, which for some reason was enough to get her wasted. Which did not bode well for Rogue, who drank two and a half of whatever Cana gave him and passed out, which ended up being rather amusing for a good deal of time when he was still on cup number one and a third.

The party ended up being closed down by a horde of terrifying dorm leaders. So the kids went their way back to their dorms and Lucy used Natsu as a crutch the entire way there.

" _Naaaatsuuu_." Lucy purred. She stumbled against something and Natsu caught her.

"Luce, come _on_ , we're almost there."

"Piggyback!" Lucy cried. She tried to climb on Natsu's back and Natsu protested.

"Luce! This isn't going to-" he grunted under the blonde's weight. "Ugh. _Fine_." Natsu gave in. He bent down. "Get on my back." He muttered, his cheeks going red.

"Horsey!" Lucy cried happily. She wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and burrowed her face into his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Luce?"

"I'm sleepy." She muttered. She moved her head and rubbed her nose against his shirt. "Your hair is pretty…"

"Uh…" Natsu didn't know how to respond to that. He huffed as he carried her across the lawn of Fairy Tail. "Okay we're at the steps now, you need to get off." Natsu dropped her and turned around to face her. Her cheeks were flushed from Cana's concoction, and her shirt was falling off her shoulder, exposing her bright pink bra strap.

"No! More horsey!" Lucy giggled. Damn her giggle was so… Natsu couldn't help but grin, everything about Lucy was just so amazing. Granted she could be really annoying… _like when she decided to jump up and down demanding a piggyback ride to her room_. Natsu sighed. He watched as his friend bounced, her big doe-y brown eyes entrancing him. He couldn't say no to that face.

"Fine. But _only_ to the girls' floor. Then you walk to your bedroom." He said, wagging a finger at her. Lucy just clapped her hands like a small child.

"Piggyback! Piggyback! Piggyback!" She chanted as she climbed back on his back. Natsu ran as fast as he could up the steps, Lucy leaned closer to him, her breath in his ear, her breasts against his back, her hands clutched his shoulders as her arms wrapped around him. The feeling exhilarated Natsu. Natsu made it to the girls' floor and Lucy tumbled from his back. She put a big sloppy kiss on his cheek with the slurred words "my hero," falling from her slow mouth. She tripped as she tried walking away and Natsu lunged to catch her. Maybe he should walk her to her room…

Natsu and Lucy slowly made progress. As long as Lucy didn't see anyone she _absolutely had to talk to this very minute_ (which happened a few times, sometimes they were paintings), or she saw something shiny, or she even have a deranged drunken idea, they kept moving. So a walk that would have taken them less than a minute normally, took about ten.

Natsu opened the door, and saw that Levy had already fallen asleep. He glanced at the clock. 4:30, he had class tomorrow and would only get to sleep for four hours. Okay. He led Lucy to the bed. She fell face first in, her posterior sticking in the air, and was fast asleep. Natsu carefully slipped off her shoes and tucked her under the covers.

"Good night Luce, 'night Lev." He said to the sleeping girls before shutting the door.

* * *

 **Until next time my dears**

 **~ Diana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry this is like half way through the month, but I wanted to make sure that I had November's chapter (which will probably be shorter than the rest of these XD sorry).**

 **Also, happy late Back to the Future Day everyone!**

 **~ Diana**

* * *

Lucy woke up with a groan and a pounding headache. Levy woke up grumpy, but she usually woke up grumpy so this wasn't new. Levy dressed and helped Lucy into clothing. She let Lucy borrow sunglasses and spoke very quietly for her friend. Lucy was dragged downstairs where an overly peppy Natsu declared loudly (to Lucy's despair) that Gray would die for some reason to which Gray did the more mature thing, and stuck out his tongue.

"Na _aaaatsuuuu_!" Lucy complained. She covered her ears and slammed her head on the table. "St _ooop_ ta _aaaaalking_ …"

Natsu fell onto the bench beside the blonde. He nudged her. "You okay, Luce?"

"My head huuuuurts…" She mumbled. "Lights are too bright, and noises are too loud…"

"Lucy has a hangover?" Gray asked as he sat across from her, his blunette shadow sitting by his side. "Is that why you called me last night?"

"No. That was a dare." Natsu said. "So was the drinking."

"Cana?"

"Cana." Natsu confirmed.

"And she hasn't given you her hangover remedy?" Gray asked.

"No moving…" Lucy muttered.

Natsu perked up. "I'll get it." He offered and skipped over to the brunette who didn't look the slightest bit hung over. Lucy stuffed her fingers in her ears and whimpered. Natsu came back a few minutes later with a foul smelling brown liquid. He slapped the drink on the table and Lucy groaned.

"Nooo…" She moaned. Levy nudged her blonde friend.

"It'll make you feel better."

Lucy opened a wary eye. "Really?"

Levy shrugged. "That's what everyone else says."

Lucy regarded the suspicious brown liquid and sniffed it. She wrinkled her button nose and grimaced. "Really?" She mumbled.

Gray nodded affirmatively. "Cana prices it for its value." He confirmed.

"She sells this stuff?" Lucy whispered guiltily, what had it cost Natsu? Her friends' voices were hurting her ears, she certainly wasn't going to speak at their decibels.

"Yeah." Natsu shrugged. "But she owes me so I get it free."

Lucy eyed the concoction and took a brave breath. She plugged her nose and downed the cup in one go. She shook her head and the pounding lights lessened, the blinding noise stopped, the hurtful day suddenly became duller and easier to deal with. A few minutes later her vision and hearing was like it was before the drinking.

"You'll be back to normal in another hour." Gray assured her.

Lucy rubbed her head, and then glanced at the empty glass. "Wow. That stuff really works."

"It's Cana Magic." Gray said with a grin.

"I can tell." Lucy said appreciatively.

* * *

Classes began and soon came the Levy's least favorite and most abhorred class; gym. Not that she didn't like the teacher, it was kind of hard not to like Mr. Gildarts, but Levy hated gym for the simple reasons, like the fact that she was forced to move and get sweaty and move and show everyone her horrible athletic ability and, you know, _move_. Even worse than all of that, there was absolutely no way she could get out of the two hour gym course, and she had tried.

"We have to go." Lucy urged her.

Levy moaned but followed her friend. "But I hate gym."

"You have to go. I have to go. Everyone has to go. It's a mandatory course." Lucy reminded.

They walked into the Girls' Locker Room. The rest of the female population of the sophomore class sat in the locker room getting dressed. Uniform gym clothes were ordered for each of the students and Levy pulled hers out of her locker. She had never tried it on before and it looked… well… it looked a little too small. Levy pulled on the gym shorts and the gym tank top. Levy stared at herself in the mirror, the uniform wasn't too short. It was too big. Inwardly she cursed her height and glanced at Lucy, who of course looked like she walked out of a fashion magazine.

P.E. with Mr. Gildarts was a co-ed class that extended across the entire grade, so six dorms of sophomores trudged into the gymnasium, most everyone eager to leave. Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel sat quietly talking on the bleachers. Jet and Droy puttered around, glaring at the Dragon Slayer, but their eyes lit up when they saw Levy and they crushed her into a hug.

"LEVY!" Her friends cried. Levy smiled and pushed them off of her, blushing.

"YOU DICK!" The words shattered her calm, diverting her attention to where Gajeel was narrowly escaping both Natsu and Gray. Gajeel's lips were twisted into a smirk and his ruby eyes glinted with malice.

"Front and center!" Gildarts shouted. The kids scrambled close to him. Having the kids at attention, he began explaining the curriculum to the class. Levy inwardly groaned. I hate gym. She thought. After a fifteen minute lecture about gym, Gildarts told them that basketball was the activity for the next few minutes and split them into teams.

After the next hour and a half the sophomores went back to their locker rooms and took showers. Levy leaned against the shower wall, hot water pouring down her front. She scrubbed the soap into her skin and shook the shampoo out of her hair. Levy turned off the shower and shook the water from her hair. She wrapped a towel around her middle and walked over to her locker, the happy voices of her friends filling her head.

"-and then I told Bickslow, 'over my dead body'. And he just winked at me and walked away. Can you believe him?"

"Juvia thinks that Lisanna should talk to her sister about this, not Juvia."

"Lucy are you sur-"

"WE'RE NOT DATING!"

"I think he should just ask her out already…"

"I know! It's like these people don't even understand the value of _Love_!"

Levy pulled her curly wet hair into a damp bun, tresses sticking to her drying skin.

Several things happened at once.

Levy opened the door to her locker. Her eyes saw the pictures plastered to the walls. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in horror as she recognized her own body slung up on a flagpole. A locker room door slammed open. Levy heard her own scream. A camera shutter clicked. Levy felt sick, her chest felt heavy, her mind felt numb. Levy stood in the doorway of the open locker stupidly, shocked that someone would do this. The boy in the bottom of the locker glanced at his digital capture of his victim's face. A loud growl was heard in the echoing chamber.

"RAIN WOMAN, WHERE IS MY WATER BOTTLE?"

Levy's mind didn't register who had spoken. She didn't register the comforting arms around her until she was shaken into now by her friends, who implored her; concerned about her mental sanity. Suddenly the last few minutes ran through her mind. It had shut off after Gajeel Redfox had burst into the locker room, demanding his water bottle.

The girls had heard Levy's scream and had run to see what the matter was, coming face to face with Levy staring at a grey haired freshman from Lamia Scale. It was pretty extraordinary how the boy had compacted his lanky self into the bottom of the locker, but that thought didn't cross the minds of Levy's friends as they saw Levy and the boy in the locker. Gajeel had jogged over as well, remembering the scream of his former victim. While Levy stood paralyzed from shock and the burst of memories that flooded her mind, Gajeel made a split second decision.

Gajeel Redfox had originally barged into the girls' locker room to get his water bottle back from Juvia, who had borrowed it. He was not expecting to see a perverted freshman covering Levy McGarden's locker walls with his picture of her. Gajeel Redfox became angry. That bastard. That fucktard. How dare that fucking asswipe do something like this! The anger that Gajeel Redfox had been known for in Phantom Lord burned in his stomach. He snatched the offending camera that the fucking fartwad was holding. He grabbed the grey haired idiot by his pompadour hair and dragged him out of the locker. The freshman screamed in protest and Gajeel threw him into one of the metal benches that the quadrangle of lockers had in the middle.

Gajeel kicked the perverted son of a bitch in the chest, his steel toed boot digging into the grey shirt on the dickhead. The asshat grunted in pain. Gajeel kicked him again, catching the freshman's chin with his boot, the skin ripped and blood began leaking from his cut chin. Gajeel kicked him again and a large crack echoed. "Yeh will leave the shrimp alone or I will-" Gajeel kicked the moron with every word, more sounds of pain and ruby blood leaked out of the freshman.

"Gajeel, NO!" Juvia cried. She wrapped her arms around the angry Dragon Slayer, yanking him backward. Gajeel fought against his friend but Juvia was stronger than she looked.

"Let me go! Let me get the asshole! LET ME GO WOMAN!" Gajeel roared. He fought against the long arms of the girl and Juvia held strong.

"NO! JUVIA WILL NOT LET HER FRIEND BE EXPELLED!" The swimmer cried.

Levy felt the arms shaking her. They were Lucy's. Lucy was with her. Levy's eyes widened and she whipped around, watching the scene before her. She turned to Lucy, her hazel eyes were wide and feverish with confusion and concern. "What's going on?" She asked the blonde.

Lucy shook her head. "I-I-I don't know." Lucy's own brown doe-y eyes looked worried. She hugged her friend, who was paying attention to her surroundings, quickly understanding what was happened. Lucy continued muttered almost incoherently. "You-you weren't responding and then G-Gajeel barged in and he just-" Levy pushed her friend away.

She ran between the ravenette who was straining against the arms of his friend, and the grey haired freshman who was curled into the fetal position moaning in pain. Strands of Levy's cerulean hair stuck to her back, the rest stayed in its messy bun, but the after-shower frizz had begun to attack her hair. The blue frizzy hair coupled with her frantic hazel eyes made Gajeel stop in his tracks, she looked so similar to how she had when she first saw him in that dark room, after they _took off the blindfold. Gajeel cocked his head to the side. She hadn't woken up after she'd passed out from Sol's idea. Her blue silky hair was strapped under the ball-gag. Her porcelain skin was smooth, he remembered from when he held her, and soft, except, of course, for the one red blistering portion of her torso. Her blue eyelashes fluttered restlessly in her sleep, they had taken the blindfold off before they had branded her._

 _Gajeel realized he didn't even know the midget's name. Not that he cared. He didn't give two fucks about her name. He just… didn't know it. A moan escaped from her blocked mouth and she shook her head groggily while she awoke, he could see it in her un-blindfolded eyes, she was in pain and she was afraid. Her eyes were a brownish color that shifted to green while she looked around. He would have to ask Juvia about that color. Not that he liked it or cared what it was called, but Gajeel just… didn't like not knowing things. Yeah. That was it._

 _He stared at her, and she stared at him. She began to scream, the red ball-gag muffled the cries. Gajeel_ _smirked. It wouldn't help. But the girl kept screaming and Gajeel cocked his head to the other side. He_ _thought the squirt was supposed to be smart… So why did she keep screaming? Wasn't that Newton's_ _first something or something-ism. Fuck it, Gajeel didn't care._

 _Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Will yeh stop screaming?" Gajeel drawled. She froze. She trembled. And god_ _damn him, Gajeel Redfox grinned. Finally those screams became whimpers of pain and fear, pleas for_ _help instead of demands. He basked in that moment at the time, because for some reason it made him_ _feel powerful_ , now that memory only made him sick. He stared at Levy McGarden; naked all but a towel, more than she had been wearing while he ruined her life, while he stared at her he saw the girl he had all but laughed at then. Only now she wasn't afraid. At least, not of him, now she seemed to be afraid, _for_ him.

No, Gajeel must have been hallucinating or something, because there was no way that was possible. There was no way on this earth that Levy McGarden could ever be anything but the biggest mistake in both of their lives, and there was no way that she could be afraid for him. No. She had to be afraid of him. That must have been it.

"Stop!" Levy's quavering voice cried out. "Just- stop!" The boy on the floor behind her whimpered in pain. Gajeel wanted to kick him again, but something in the shrimp's hazel eyes (he knew the name of the color now, it was called hazel) stopped him.

Gajeel Redfox just grunted. He turned to the busty blunette who was still clinging to him and shook her off. "Give it to me later, I guess." He muttered. Gajeel turned and strode out.

Levy's movements felt mechanical. She walked back to her locker and took her clothes into a bathroom stall. She dressed and walked back to her locker. The girls watched her, everyone silent, the grey haired boy whimpered on the floor. Surprisingly, Juvia was the first to speak up."Juvia suggests you leave and don't speak of this." Juvia said quietly as she glared at the boy. He scampered out of the locker room.

"Are we seriously going to let him get away with that?" The stinging silence was broken with Lisanna's cry. Lucy glanced at the locker. Was… was that Levy? When was this from? What-what had happened? What the fuc-

"No. We're going to go to Erza and Mr. Makarov." Juvia said. Juvia turned to Levy, the smaller girl was brushing her blue hair in the mirror in the bathroom.

"Levy are you alright?" Juvia asked.

"Mhmm." Levy responded. She placed the brush on the counter between the sinks and met Juvia's concerned eyes.

"Are you sure?" Juvia asked. Levy nodded. She ran a hand through her curly hair. "Then why are you shaking?"

Levy glanced at her own hands and the realization of movement dawned on her. She watched as her own white hands, tiny and delicate looking, unconsciously shook. She clasped them together and held them still, in an effort to stop the reaction. She was surprised when she felt two long arms engulf her.

"L-Lucy?" She asked shocked by the sudden embrace.

Lucy held the girl at arm's length and studied her, her wide brown eyes full of concern. "Levy? What is the picture?" She asked quietly.

Levy froze. Not an inch of her shaking anymore. Lucy had seen the picture, Levy had hid the brand well from her new friend but now Lucy had seen the picture and wanted Levy to explain it. Lucy saw the sudden change in her friend's demeanor and backpedaled. "I-I mean y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I-I j-just, I'm worried."

Levy shrugged off her friend's arms. "I'm fine really." She assured Lucy. Levy's eyes darted to the other girls standing, listening to their conversation. With a sharp, almost unnoticeable shake of her head she discouraged Lucy from asking anymore questions. The bell rang, reminding the room of their classes they were supposed to be in in five minutes. The girls scurried around the locker room, getting everything they needed to bring to class, and ran to said classes as fast as their feet could carry them, the incident in the locker room almost all but forgotten for the moment. They had bigger fish to worry about, such as being late.

* * *

Classes ended for the day and Lucy walked over to Levy with a determined look on her face. Jet and Droy with busy complaining about the homework load from the second day, and Levy laughed, her pale cheeks flushing, as she tried to convince them that it wasn't that much.

"Says you Levy." Jet grumbled. "It's easy for someone as smart as you to finish in no time."

Levy blushed. "I'm not that smart, Jet."

"Yes you are!" The boys chorused.

"You're the smartest person in the school!" Jet insisted.

"Yeah!" Droy agreed.

"Guys…" Levy argued modestly.

"Hey Levy." Lucy interrupted.

Levy smiled when she saw her friend. "Hey Lu Lu!" She greeted.

"Uh, Levy," Lucy began hesitantly. "I was wondering if we could speak privately."

"Sure." Levy said gaily. She jumped up from her seat next to the boys and waved goodbye to them. Jet and Droy had come to trust the blonde sophomore and they were totally fine with her talking privately with their Levy.

Lucy and Levy walked up the stairs to their dorm room. There was still a few minutes until dinner and Levy hoped that she could solve whatever was bothering Lucy within that time. After the meal she was going to go down to the library since they had a handful of hours to relax and do homework without a sports game to soak up the time. Once inside, Lucy closed the door and sat on the bed, her happy face becoming suddenly very serious. "Levy, what was that picture about?" She asked not unkindly.

Of course. Levy thought. She wants to know about the picture. So Levy sat on her own bed and leaned her back against the wall, so much for getting to dinner on time, this was going to take a while. Levy opened her mouth to regale the tale that had occurred last year. But before she could speak the window flew open and a pink haired boy stumbled into the room. He froze as he saw that there were indeed people in the room he had happened to climb into. A toothy grin traveled onto his face and he situated his hands proudly on his hips.

"Hey Lev! Hey Luce! How's it goin'?" He asked cheekily. Lucy's brown eyes widened at the boy in front of her. She reached her long legs off the edge of the bed and kicked him in the shin. "Ow!" Natsu complained, rubbing it as he hopped on his other foot. "What the Mavis was that for?" He whined.

"For barging into our room!" Lucy cried indignantly, crossing her arms over her bust. "You can't keep climbing into someone else's room! We could have been naked for all you knew!"

"But you weren't."

Lucy huffed angrily. "That's not the point!"

Levy giggled at the interaction, bringing her hand to cover her mouth. The giggle only encouraged Natsu and the pinkette puffed out his chest proudly, adjusting his ever-present scarf around his neck.

"Oi!" A shout was heard from the other side of the door. Someone knocked loudly from the hall and the trio recognized the voice immediately. "Levy! It's Gray! Is the flame idiot in there?" He called. Levy looked at Natsu questioningly, who had a finger to his lips in a 'shh' position. He grinned sheepishly as he held up a pair of underwear and pants in his right hand. Levy giggled and Lucy rolled her eyes. Levy stood and opened the door to find a disgruntled Gray on the other side. He wore a blue towel with an embroidered snowflake around his waist and nothing else. His hair was wet so he obviously had been taking a shower.

"Why?" Levy inquired innocently.

"He stole my underwear and I need to get it back before he gets any ideas."

"Couldn't you at least get dressed first?" Levy asked, quirking a blue eyebrow. Whatever Gray was going to say was lost when a loud screech resounded from behind Levy.

"Get your hands off of that!" Lucy's voice shouted, clear as a bell. Taking that as confirmation of Natsu being in the room, Gray barged in and tackled the other boy to the ground, grappling for his clothing. In the process Gray's towel slipped and Lucy and Levy averted their eyes modestly. The commotion was heard from down the hall and Levy's attention turned to the disgusted red-head that had just stomped to Levy and Lucy's doorway from her room.

"What is going on here?" The icy question stopped the two boys in their tracks and they hugged each other unconvincingly.

"Nothing!" They cried in unison, afraid of Erza's wrath.

"Gray, go get dressed." Erza ordered, her eyes sliding over the pair. Gray scampered out of the room, his towel once more wrapped around his waist. A blue head poked out from behind Erza. Jellal's brown eyes assessed the situation. Jellal sighed when he saw the open window and Natsu.

"I'll take care of this." Jellal muttered to Erza, whose face had suspiciously become the color of her hair. No one could deny the attraction between the two students but Jellal was better at hiding it than his love. "Natsu. What have we said about sneaking through windows?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes while he thought. Don't hurt yourself. Lucy thought angrily, she was still pissed about the going through her window thing. "... Not to?" Natsu more of asked than said.

Jellal sighed. "Take a walk with me Natsu," the blunette beckoned, "we need to talk about manners." With a slightly confused look on his face Natsu skipped out of the room (with a cheerful goodbye to Lucy, Levy, and Erza), following Jellal.

Erza watched the other girls in the room. "Are you alright?" She asked the girls. The looks on Levy and Lucy's faces made her concerned.

"Yeah." Levy said flippantly cheerfully. Erza nodded and backed out the door.

"I guess I'll see you at dinner." Erza said before leaving the room.

There was a silence and for a moment Levy hoped that Lucy had forgotten why they had come up to their room in the first place.

She hadn't.

"L-Levy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to talk to me, now?" Lucy asked quietly. She was afraid of what the picture could have meant. She sat back down on the bed and curled her legs to her chest. Lucy wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her chin on them. She watched as Levy rubbed her arms uncomfortably.

The bookworm sat down on her bed and leaned her back against the wall. She stared at the ceiling. Lucy still wanted to know. So better hear it from Levy than someone else, like (Levy almost shuddered) Natsu, or Gray, or Cana... Levy's doctors had always said that she should try and talk to someone, maybe even someone close to her, that she should confide in someone. That trusting again was important. Trusting had never been Levy's issue. Levy's issue after the day she woke up in that hospital, her shoulders still burning from being strung up, her side a blistering pain, her memories hurtful traps in her mind, was not trying to trust another, it was trying not to see her friends as hurt as she was. Levy's friends were caring. Mavis, everybody in Fairy Tail was caring, and having one of their own hurt was just as hurtful as it was to Levy as it was to the others. Levy didn't want pity. She didn't want her friends to be hurt. She didn't want her friends to look at her and she didn't want all that they could see was that naked girl, cold and wet from the rain, strung up on a flagpole. The pain that was displayed on their faces every time they saw her was plain, they didn't-couldn't have helped her. And that pained them. And the fact that they were in just as much emotional pain as she was physical, well, it gave her emotional pain. She didn't want them to feel guilty. There were four people responsible for what happened to her. And none of them were in Fairy Tail. Well. None of them _had_ been in Fairy Tail until this year.

"Have you heard of the prank war from last year?" Levy began.

Lucy nodded slowly. "Yeah, it was mentioned once."

"Well, last year things got a bit out of hand between the dorms." Lucy nodded along with Levy's story, but didn't seem to grasp what Levy meant. So Levy backpedaled. "No, I mean like it started out with harmless stuff, like covering the dorm hallways with full cups of water" that had been Juvia's idea and Levy remembered the boys' floor carpet was still wet for the next month or so, "and wallpapering the bathroom stalls with Natsu and Gray's faces. But then it started to get… out of control. One day they wake up and someone has leaked nudes of about half of their dorm and the next we wake up and all of our swimsuits have holes cut in immodest places. And suddenly they weren't even harmless, one of ours would beat one of theirs up behind a locker and they retaliated with… well…" Levy swallowed. "Me."

"You?"

"Me." Levy repeated. Her heart was beating fast, and her breathing was almost a pant. Lucy saw the reaction to telling her and immediately felt guilty for bringing old wounds up. So that-that picture. That was what they did to her.

Realization dawned on Lucy and she clenched her fists in anger. Those letters on Levy's side. Lucy glanced at the clothing covering the burn wounds on Levy's side. "They did that to you?" Lucy found herself asking. "That picture. That was their retaliation?"

Levy nodded sheepishly. Her cheeks burning. Lucy wanted to punch each and every one of those Phantom Bastards in their face. Levy was looking out the open window. Lucy suddenly felt guilty again. "Levy! I'm sorry for bringing this up, I should never hav-"

"No. It's okay." Levy responded. She took a deep breath. "I needed to be the one to tell you. I had hoped it wouldn't come up, but it happens."

"I'm sorry." Lucy whispered, watching her friend.

Levy shrugged, a weak smile appearing on her face. "It's alright. It's over now. I'm fine."

Lucy thought back to the locker room, when Levy had mentally frozen and hadn't responded. Levy wasn't fine. "L-Levy?"

"Hmm?"

"Levy I don't want to… I don't want to make you uncomfortable or hurt-" Levy knew what Lucy was going to ask before she did. "But, I was- I was wondering if you would-" Lucy took a deep breath, but for some reason the courage to ask didn't come to her. "I-I'm sorry for asking. I'll let it go." Lucy muttered, blushing furiously.

Levy's own voice surprised herself. "No." She stated too loudly. Lucy looked at her shocked, Levy was shocked too. Levy lowered her voice.

"Lu," Levy paused, what was she _doing_? "Lu would you mind listening to me? Would you mind if I told you what happened to me?" Levy asked quietly, almost sheepishly.

Lucy shook her head. "I- I'll listen to you."

Levy brought her legs up into the fetal position and she rested her head on her knees. She closed her eyes and her memories of then assaulted her mind, she opened her mouth and began to speak, starting from the beginning which was a very good place to start.

* * *

 ***Gasps* Yes, my dears, you did read correctly. You will find out what happened to Levy, and from HER POINT OF VIEW! Yes yes, Gajeel's version on events will come later. Oh, and trigger warning in the next chapter, also I'm moving the rating up to M for non-sexual reasons after the November chapter (They're in HIGH SCHOOL GUYS. HIGH SCHOOL, and this is Levy we're talking about too. And Gajeel, but my theories about Gajeel's sexual life might not appear in this fic...) AGAIN, I WILL NOT BE WRITING EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONDUCT. AND IF I DO. I WILL WARN YOU CHAPTERS BEFORE HAND.**

 **See you then my dears!**

 **~ Diana**


	6. Her Memories

**Hey, my darlings!**

 **This is the November chapter! (Not to worry, the next one is in the works :)).**

 **So here comes the next chapter! TRIGGER WARNING This can be a very uncomfortable chapter. ****Also I'm still thinking of changing the rating to M for non-sexual reasons.**

 **This chapter is also more or less completely from Levy's point of view. Eventually, we'll get Gajeel's version of these events, but not now.**

 **Also this chapter is a lot shorter than the rest of the chapters, this will not be a habit, but I figured that I couldn't fluff this chapter much.**

 **See ya at the bottom!**

 **~ Diana**

* * *

 _Levy had decided to walk back from the library. It wasn't unusual for Levy to stay late at the school library, she would stay well past when Ms. Aries would leave; just reading, and most everyone knew this too. She would read and stay there until past curfew sometimes. Then she would walk back to her dorm, Jet and Droy were already in the sanctuary of their rooms so Levy walked alone. She hummed as she walked, the warm spring air filled her nose and she stared at the stars. She decided to take a short cut through one of the dark alleys between the buildings, she was tired._

 _A rustle of movement caught her attention. She turned around to see a dark shadow looming by the wall of one of the buildings. She squinted. What was someone doing here this late?_

 _The figure stepped out of the shadows. Long black hair descended from his head, his crimson eyes full of childish delight and hate, a look Levy had never seen. There was something about his impudent posture that made him infuriating and endearing at the same time. Levy recognized him from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where._

 _"W-who are you?" She asked him._

 _"Does it matter." The voice was cold. The sentence said like a fact, not a question. Levy began to narrow her eyes. What was he doing here?_

 _"You're from Phantom, aren't you?"_

 _The boy just grunted. He took a step closer to her. Levy didn't move. What was going on? Levy didn't have the right mind to run, her fight or flight instincts didn't seem to be working. All she could do was stand and stare. Deer in the headlights until his smirk showed. This toothy insolent smirk made her realize that her life was in danger, she opened her mouth to scream but the large boy put his hand over her mouth. He pitched her nostrils shut with the pads of his index finger and thumb, the palm of his hand covering Levy's mouth. Levy struggled and tried to scream but all attempts were muffled, and her vision had started to become blurry, and spots danced in front of her eyes. Her lungs burned and dully Levy realized, this is what it feels like to be suffocated, this is was asphyxiation feels like… it actually feels worse than she thought… but soon even her thoughts became sluggish. Slowly, her eyes began to close, her mind went blank, and she began to drift off as unconsciousness over took her._

 _She awoke because her head was bouncing. She stared at the coarse darkness before her before realizing what it was. It was a mane of black hair. His black hair was coarse and thick. Midnight black with an endlessness that made it beautiful. No! She shouldn't see it as beautiful! He had fucking kidnapped her! Righteous anger rose in Levy's stomach and she bang hitting her balled fists against his back. She was slung over the boy's back, his arms wrapped around her ass, making sure she didn't fall. He stopped when he felt the pitter patter of tiny fists and her lifted her off his shoulder._

 _The boy from Phantom Lord with the beautiful hair glared at her, holding her at arm's length. His crimson eyes boring into her hazel ones. How was it possible for someone to have red eyes? The thought was pushed to the back of her mind when he smirked that awful smirk of his. He placed his hand over her mouth and nose again and Levy thrashed trying to rid herself of his grasp. As she noticed the night become unconscious darkness she realized he had succeeded again. Then she didn't think anything at all._

 _She awoke this time and felt the dirt and grime of a basement floor against her bare skin. She tried to scream but a ball strapped to her head stopped her from being able to form words. She couldn't see anything, cloth covered her wide eyes. She struggled to move her hands frantically to no avail, that boy. That boy with the illustrious black hair had kidnapped her and handcuffed her! A cold breeze blew by and she realized not only was she bound, blindfolded, and muffled, she was naked. That disgusting breeze blew over her bare legs, and her arms, and her breasts, and everything was cold, everything was cold and dirty and she felt like she wanted to throw up. Her nipples hardened from the chill, and Levy felt a blush assert itself over her body as she tried to cover up for herself, if no one else._

 _Levy heard a door creak and she froze. No. NO! Someone was coming in here… Maybe they could help her! Levy thrashed and tried to call out but all the terrifyingly indifferent voice said was "Think she'll do?" It wasn't the voice of her original attacker, which she had committed to memory. So more than one person was in on this. And now they were seeing her helpless and naked. Shame crawled through Levy's, digging its claws into her mind._

 _There was a grunt. THAT WAS HIM! She wasn't sure what the grunt meant but a third voice agreed with it. "Yes, yes, she will do."_

 _Then the door creaked closed and Levy was left alone._

 _The next time that she heard them, two sets of footprints had walked into the room. Levy had flushed with shame and hoped that they would at least have decency to not stare at her. She doubted they'd have the moral obligation to, though._

 _"Cute face right?" The boy, who had spoken about her as if she was a cow for sale, said. The blindfold prevented her from seeing her attacker but she heard them just fine. She heard a grunt._

 _"Not my type." The gruff voice said. The same person she saw outside the dorm. She remembered the voice. She tried to call out and the ball-gag hindered all of her attempts. Her mind screamed and cursed at him._

 _The other voice laughed a bellowing laugh. "Should we take it off? See what she sounds like?" He wondered aloud, his meaty hands touched her face and she didn't scream. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction, but the feel made her skin crawl and bile rise in her throat._

 _"No." The harsh reply came from her kidnapper. "Don't touch her until Sol comes back." Sol, a name of the third. She was keeping track of who was who._

 _"Aww. But what if I really want to-" There was a grunt from the other boy and the kidnapper chuckled._

 _"Gihe, I told you not to try and fight with me. Now, we wait for Sol, Totomaru. He said wait. He had an idea. So we wait. Understood?"_

 _There was a moment of silence and the weak reply came, "Yes Gajeel." Gajeel! That was her kidnapper. She would never forget his name. Not as long as she lived, he deserved to pay._

 _The door creaked open again. "Sol-" The meaty handed boy greeted the third._

 _"I have the stuff, come come. Let's put our plan into action, non non non…" The third chuckled and Levy trembled. How could someone laugh like that? Two large hands gripped her chain connection the fuzzy yet painful handcuffs around her wrists. They felt like they were going to bleed, and she cried out._

 _A condescending "Gihe," echoed from Bastard Gajeel's mouth. She trashed against him but the hand on the cuffs around her ankles ripped her legs from under her feet. He carried her like a pig going to roast on a pike. Her shoulders and hips burned from the strain of holding her entire weight. She was heaved onto a sandy table. She tried to fight as Meaty Hands pulled her arms over her head. She was so scared, and chill crept into her body and to her bones. Gajeel held the chains between her feet and Levy tried to move to leave. A third pair of hands entered the mix holding her side down. Levy smelled the acrid metal of the branding iron, not knowing what exactly they were burning at the time._

 _Levy screamed as the red hot poker touched her skin and pain destroyed her side. She screamed and screamed, and then, like all of her days seemed to end lately (time was sort of fluid with her right now, dozing in and out of consciousness made passage of time uncountable) she drifted into unconsciousness._

 _When Levy woke the blistering pain in her side made her want to scream. Her eyes opened to the dim, grimy room. That's when she saw him. He was crouched on some sort of stool or something. His long black hair covered his face and long muscled arms. His red eyes glowed as he stared at her. This was the boy that had kidnapped her. This was him. The pain surged in her side and she screamed. She continued to scream even after the throbbing pain turned to a dull pulse. Maybe someone would hear her?_

 _A growl formed words. "Will yeh stop screaming?" Levy suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. Then her body remembered the essential life-continuing necessity and she drank in heavy breaths of O_ _2_ _. The door swung open. Levy hissed, and shrunk back from blinding light from the hallway. Her side-pain flared up again and she whimpered in pain._

 _"You took off the blindfold?" One of the boy asked. Meaty Hands._

 _Gajeel just grunted. The third, who had to be Sol by process of HOLY FUCK HER SIDE WAS KILLING HER elimination, just rolled his eyes._

 _"Well, Gajeel?" Sol demanded. "Pick her up. Let's go."_

 _Gajeel grunted and grabbed the girl, throwing her over his shoulder. His shoulder pressed against her side and she let out more screams of pain. Tears welled in Levy's eyes and a few leaked down her cheeks._

 _The night air was cold against her naked body. What if someone saw them? Levy cried in silence, but her reaction to pain was anything but. She writhed against his grasp and shook from pain and fear. She was unceremoniously dropped on her ass in front of the flagpole. Her cold body met wet grass and the ground stuck in uncomfortable places. She looked up petrified at her kidnappers and Meaty Hands grinned, waving two sheets of paper excitedly. What were they going to do? Sol bent down and studied the girl. He looked her up and down, finally having his eyes rest on her bandage. They'd wrapped her side in gauze and Ace Bandages, they actually had no idea how to deal with the burn they'd put on her. He finally seemed satisfied with whatever he was looking for and he stood, cracking his back as he went. Knuckles popped one at a time and then his neck. He turned to the other two boys, a sick smile sliding onto his face._

 _"Alright, Gajeel, Totomaru, time to do the deed." He said sleazily._

 _Levy shivered from terror._

 _Gajeel grunted and he grabbed Levy by her wrist chains. Levy screamed as more pain flared in her senses. Gajeel grunted, while he held the girl above his head, Sol pulled the flag hooks down. When the fastenings rolled to the bottom Gajeel hooked Levy's arms to the ropes. Levy tried to scream but no sound came out. What were they doing? No! Make it stop! Just stop!_

 _Meaty Hands—Totomaru, grinned as he pulled a roll of silver duct tape from his pockets. He tossed the all-duty-universal-fixer to Sol who began ripping pieces with his teeth. Totomaru stepped on Levy's lower cuff chains and pressed one of the papers to her chest, coping a feel (which made Levy shudder in disgust) and brushing by her burn (which made Levy scream beneath the ball-gag, they had yet to take off) as he went. A piece a silver tape was pressed into Totomaru's meaty hands and the boy slapped the duct tape onto Levy's side, attaching it to the piece of paper over her breasts. Then he did the same to the other side. He bent down and came face to face with Levy's hips. He pressed the second paper against her hips and over her vagina. Sol gave him two more pieces of tape, and Totomaru taped the last insignia against her body and he gave the all clear to Gajeel. The brute of a boy heaved, grunting as he pulled on the rope. Levy's muffled screams cut through the painfully cold night like a knife. While Levy was hoisted up that flagpole she glanced above her, up above the golden eagle on the top of the pole and up above the skyline, there were the stars. She watched the stars as her pain and humiliation became complete._

 _Gajeel smirked and fished out his phone. A quick shutter snapped shut as the picture that would soon haunt her was taken. As Gajeel put away his phone during that dark cold night, the rain began to fall._

* * *

 **I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed so far, You Don't Know Me150, Clawd137, and Musicbooks.2011 (the first to review so SUPER THANK YOU!). Everyone who reviews/comments (etc) gives me an extra nudge. Reviews give writers encouragement to keep writing and makes us feel nice so...**

 **LIKE IT? HATE IT?**

 **GIMME A REVIEW! :)**

 **Love you all, and have a good night (XD It's 10:18 PM where I live).**

 **~ Diana**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

 **Sooo... what did ya'll think of Rhodonite? I loved it! Can't wait for the next chapters to come out! :)**

 **Oh, um I don't really know if a trigger warning is supposed to be here, but mentions of suicidal intentions that I may or may not go into the history of in later chapters**

 **See ya at the bottom!**

 **~ Diana**

* * *

Gajeel Redfox wasn't surprised when he was greeted by four teachers; Mr. Makarov, Mr. Jiemma, Mr. Bob, and Ms. Ooba. He scowled, it had taken them until dinnertime to corner him and begin their accusations. He'd hoped for a little more freedom before the questions.

"What?" He growled. The faster he got this over with the faster he could be left alone and free to eat his dinner.

"You attacked someone, my boy." Makarov's voice was cold. "That is a breach of contract."

"We have grounds to kick you out." Ooba said.

"We don't wish to. Metalicana is a good sponsor, and you do him no honor. You act like trash in his name." Jiemma reminded in his rough baritone.

Bob clasped his hands together. "We are worried about you, Gajeel dear! You seem so nice under that," he paused, " _gruff_ exterior. You really seem like you want to be here. We just want to _understand_ -"

"The pervert was trying to hurt her." Gajeel said. He met each of the eyes of the teachers and board members. Now what did they have to say?

"Explain." Makarov ordered.

"The fucktard-"

"Language…"

"The asshat had that fucking-" this time Makarv didn't bother with the language warning, "picture of her wallpapered against her locker. I walked in to get my water bottle and he was taking pictures of her in her fucking towel!" Gajeel was almost shouting at the teachers now. "So fine! Yeh want to kick me out for defending the Shrimp, fine!" _At least now Pa won't be mad about my final blow_.

The teachers looked at each other concerned. "We have to… talk this over."

Gajeel snorted. "Yeah. Yeh do that."

Gajeel left the teachers to stew, and climbed up to his room; grabbing his dinner on the way. He opened the door to his room and sat on his bed, leaning his back against the wall. He pushed his fork around on his dinner of mashed potatoes, green beans, and hot dogs. Suddenly Gajeel wasn't hungry anymore.

Gajeel replayed the moments over in his head. He had kicked the guy in the chest, in the face, he hoped the pervert had bruises on his body. That bastard deserved them. Gajeel stared at the wall across from him. Pantherlily curled up in his boy's lap and purred, as if trying to soothe the Dragon Slayer. Gajeel patted his back, scratching under his chin. Gajeel was so angry. He stood, Lily fell out of his lap and watched him carefully.

It was all his fault. It was all his fucking fault! He punched the wall angrily. The vibration barely shook the anger from his system and the pain was barely a tickle on his knuckles. Gajeel needed to punch something else, something squishy. He glared at the wall as if it would whimper. The punch had made a dent in the wall but that seemed to be all. He punched again as unwelcome thoughts filed his mind.

He was the one to attack her. If he hadn't taken that picture… His fault! All his fault! He didn't even deserve to be in the same school as her! The punishment he had received was nothing compared to what he deserved. The tickles of pain that he felt when he punched that wall… nothing compared to what he should have felt. He had felt so angry when he had seen his picture, hell, every time he saw his picture he felt like something inside of him was breaking loose. Something bad. Something scary. That- that _thing_ that breaks loose, it's monstrous memories burned through him. After it broke loose it wanted to destroy everything who would hurt her. The anger he had once felt towards the dorm of Fairy Tail now it became anger towards _her_ enemies.

Gajeel punched the wall again.

There was a knock on the door and Gajeel almost punched the guy on the other side. Well, he _tried_ , then Jellal blocked, and sent a blow to Gajeel's belly. Gajeel stumbled back but his anger reared. He saw the determined look on Jellal's face and for a second Gajeel recognized it.

Last year, before the prank war, Jellal had been moody and loosing time. He didn't realize it was happening until he and Erza had been out in a study session (or 'study session' if you asked anyone but the two of them) and he had snapped, suddenly attacking her. He had been diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder, also known as Multiple Personality Disorder. Two of his other personalities had surfaced: Siegrain, and Mystogan. Siegrain was a more violent version of Jellal, a version that surfaced when Jellal was angry. And even though he was on meds, people still liked to _not_ piss him off.

Jellal made a quick evaluation of Gajeel and crossed his arms, his face softening into Jellal's usual expression. "Gajeel, come with me."

Gajeel felt a growl fill his stomach, and this one was not one of hunger.

Jellal looked at the other boy with almost a bored expression. "Gajeel, follow me." He ordered. Jellal turned on his heels and left the room. Gajeel grumbled but trailed him.

"I have to work you know." Gajeel said.

Jellal rolled his eyes. "If you wish to leave, be my guest."

"I think I'll humor you." Gajeel mumbled.

"I thought you would."

The two boys walked side by side, ignoring the strange looks from their dorm-mates as they passed. The two stumbled into the fall night. The cold wind seeping through their skins and into their bones, and the smell of fall air climbed into their noses. Gajeel ignored the stabbing cold and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Jellal just looked up at the stars.

A giggle from the blue haired boy made Gajeel glance at him with surprise. Jellal seemed to ignore the boy next to him as he walked down the path to the library, almost skipping. Gajeel almost snorted at the stupidity of the gait. Jellal payed no mind, he continued being… _happy_. How could he seem so fucking _happy_? They reached the library, and did as many did (because well, many didn't actually _go_ to the library) and walked straight pass it.

The campus of Fiore High was set up as a gigantic circle. Main buildings in the middle, dorms and less used buildings (like a library) on the perimeter. Outside the circle was a ring of grass with a width of about a football field, and beyond that, forest. Nothing else, except for the single long road that led to the highway which was less than a mile away from Earthland City.

Behind the library was about a foot of gravel, after that gravel was a metal and wooden bench. The plateau that the library was near the edge of was grassy under the bench. After the edge of the plateau was more grass leading to the distant edge of the dark forest that everyone was forbidden to go into during the night.

Jellal let out a loud sigh and dropped himself onto the bench. He stared at the forest silently. Gajeel was slightly confused, not that he would show it.

"So?" He grunted.

Jellal sighed. He began unbuttoning his pants. Gajeel's eyes widened, _what the fuck was he doing?_ "S-STOP THAT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YEH STRIPPIN FOR?" Gajeel shouted, mortified.

Jellal rolled his eyes. "Oh don't flatter yourself." He pulled his pants down, just enough so that Gajeel could see the edge of his briefs. Gajeel saw the thin red lines, puckered scars, extending across Jellal's thigh.

After a second's look Jellal pulled his pants back up and redid the zipper and button. "The ones on my wrist were becoming too noticeable."

Gajeel froze. _He wasn't- he wasn't serious. Was he?_

Jellal took a deep breath. "Those... those meds I take. They aren't for D.I.D. They're anti-psychotics, anti-depressants, anti-anxiety."

"You mean..."

Jellal sighed again. "Gajeel, I have been blacking out my entire life." He stared into the forest as he talked, sitting back on the bench. "Missing time, having people I didn't know come up to me and start screaming. Saying I attacked them. I went home crying those nights, when I would go to school one day and all of my friends were afraid of me. No one told me why, they just blamed me. They would always just... _blame_ me. I was a child, Gajeel, and no one would help me. Then I met Erza."

"Jellal, is this gonna be a fucking love st-"

"Shut up Gajeel." Jellal said. Gajeel silenced. "Erza didn't know about the blackouts. Erza didn't care about the whispers. Erza loved me for me." Jellal paused. He took a deep breath, and for a second Gajeel wondered if the shinning streaks that rolled down Jellal's face were tears. "I-I hurt her, Gajeel. Erza was the only one who believed in me and I lost control. I turned into Siegrain and I almost killed her."

"That's not what I he-"

"Shut _up_ Gajeel. I hurt her Gajeel. I hurt the only person who ever-" Jellal's voice cracked, "cared about me. Who I ever l-cared about, and I have to live with it. My point is, Gajeel, I _know_ pain. I know. Pain."

"So?"

"So. _So_ Gajeel. What is bothering you?"

Gajeel almost stopped breathing. This-this entire sob story, this was to get Gajeel to trust _him_? Gajeel didn't even realize he was speaking until he was. "I don't deserve my punishment."

Jellal patted the bench besides him. Gajeel stared at him for a second before sitting down slowly. Gajeel leaned on his elbows on his knees and his forehead in his hands. "I hurt someone and I deserve to pay for it."

Jellal spoke flatly. "Levy McGarden did not want you arrested or expelled or worse. In fact, she didn't want any of that. She just wanted pretend it never happened."

Gajeel's head perked up suspiciously. "How do you know that?" Gajeel growled.

Jellal shrugged. "Erza told me."

Gajeel snorted. _Of_ course _she did._ "Whatever. The point is I'm a self-loathing asshole. Happy?"

"No, that's Natsu's cat." Jellal deadpanned. Gajeel just stared at him. Jellal looked offended. "What? I can't make a joke?"

"No. It's in your personality description." Gajeel responded.

Jellal shook his head, putting a hand to his heart. "You wound me Gajeel."

Gajeel snorted. "Then yeh've got no pain tolerance."

Jellal sighed and stared back out into the forest. The boys were quiet for a moment before Jellal shattered the night silence with "you know, if you ever need anything, you can talk to me."

"At least someone in Fairy Tail doesn't despise me."

"Not true. You have Juvia."

This uncomfortable conversation was growing into even more-uncomfortable conversation. Gajeel stood. "I have to clean a library."

"Gajeel!" Jellal called out before the black haired boy left.

Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow. "What?"

"You _do_ know that, right?"

"Yeah, whatever." Gajeel muttered. But Jellal heard and as the wrestler stomped away, Jellal felt that the night had been a victory.

Gajeel did not share the same feeling.

Gajeel walked into the library and Ms. Aries explained what she needed him to do with a lot of "sorry"s mixed in. _Mavis, she needs to get laid_. Gajeel set to work, organizing the book shelves. He was halfway through L (Ms. Aries left the room when he was somewhere around J, with a bunch of sorrys explaining why she needed to see Mr. Leo) when the door swung open. _Fuck_.

 _The blue haired shrimp didn't seem to notice him so if he could only slip out the door before..._

"Excuse me?" The sweet high pitched noise was the cutest thing Gajeel had ever heard.

 _Wait._

 _What?_

 _He did not just think that. He. Did._ Not _. Just. Think. That!_

Gajeel didn't move and the poor shrimp didn't seem to recognize the gigantic shape behind them bookcase. She inched around the side, talking as she went, "there's this book on this shelf that I can't reach can you help me?"

Gajeel froze, imitating the girl who had just recognized who was in her library. "G-G-G-Gajeel?" The shrimp finally stuttered.

Which, to her credit, was better than Gajeel's instant instinct to run screaming for the hills. Which he didn't do to _his_ credit, he didn't do. Dumbly he replied: "uh um uh."

"A-are you okay, Gajeel?" Levy asked.

 _What._

 _Why was she asking him if he was fine? Shouldn't-shouldn't it be the opposite...?_

More brilliant responses: "um huh uh"

"Huh?" Asked Levy, clearly confused.

"Uh yeah."

The two stared at each other for a moment. The shrimp's cheeks flushed and she fidgeted her feet. Gajeel closed his open mouth.

"What do yeh want?"

"I-um. Book. Top shelf." The pint sized blunette shook her blushing head free from shock. "C-can you- I mean- I'm sorry for disrupting you I just-"

Gajeel took a step forward, opening his mouth to snidely say that "yeah, whatever," and that he could help her. The words never left his mouth, because she took a step back. _You are the monster who hurt her. Don't forget that. Don't feel sorry for yourself. Don't blame her. Feel sorry for_ her. _Serve_ her. _Blame_ yourself _._ Now Gajeel did the only thing he could think of, and did what his instincts had been telling him to do this entire time.

Gajeel Redfox ran like the coward he believed he was.

Gajeel actually just stormed out of the library, then when he was sure that she couldn't see him, he ran. Gajeel skidded to a stop in the middle of a field of grass. His steel-toed sneakers were soaked with something wet from the grass, dew? The forest on the border of the school's campus looked so close. He could almost reach out and touch it. He snorted. Even his inner monologue sounded pathetic. He kicked the grass, digging it up from the ground and spraying the mud and lawn across the green before him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. She was just some shrimpy bookworm. Why had he run from her? Was he really that afraid of her? Afraid of him? Afraid of what he did? Ahh fucking damn it. He was psycho-analyzing himself and being melodramatic about it.

Gajeel glanced back up at the back of the library. The grey stone building loomed over the bench and downhill meadow. Damn that was poetic. That was pathetic. He snorted at himself again. He should go back, show he ain't a chicken. Oh fuck. That was not going to happen. He really didn't want to come face to face with her porcelain skin, her beautiful glowing hazel orbs, her lush baby pink lips, and her silky curly cerulean tresses, again. Damn it he sounded like a love-sick puppy! Or even worse, like one of her boy-toy minions.

He needed a drink.

Not juice, but like a grown-up drink. Alcohol. He needed alcohol. Maybe he'd ask that brunette drunk from junior year for something.

An autumn breeze blew through his clothes, making the hairs on the back of his arms stand on end. He should go back inside before Ms. Aries came back and ratted on him to the board assholes. He just hoped she'd split by the time he got back up there.

Gajeel had never been sorrier that he was right. Has much as he couldn't stand to look her in the eye, he felt… disappointed? No… that wasn't the word to explain how he felt… But it was definitely negative. He walked around the empty, dim library, hands in his pockets. He sighed. She was gone and as he arrived at the aisle that she had been standing in he noticed a table with a chair piled atop it. The table was askew, and the chair had been overturned. Gajeel glanced up at the top of the bookshelf where a green-bound book was leaning across a large gaping space where a wide book had been placed. Looks like she didn't need his help after all.

He took the chair off the table and put it back next to one of the study tables. Then he grunted as he shifted the table back into its place. Gajeel went back to his place in the Js, and re-began organizing. Thinking was something he didn't do much, and the only emotions he allowed himself to recognize he wrote into songs. Yet, ever since his and the shorty's flagpole incident, he'd been thinking more and writing less… Maybe he should start back up, write something about the stabbing guilt he felt every time he looked at her.

After he finished with the re-organizing he glanced at the time. 10:40. He walked back to his room. The lights would go out in another twenty minutes. Gajeel decided to dawdle, because well, no point in running to get back. He shuffled up to the door, every now and then glancing up at the sky like many of the students would. Who wouldn't with those stars?

Gajeel drudged into the dorm room. The warm of the heaters hit Gajeel's body, making the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck relax. Gajeel squinted in the light; the bottom floor was mostly empty. Laxus, his entourage, and his two on-and-off-again girlfriends sat at a table. The smoking janitor quietly sweeping the ground on the other side of the room, headphones over his ears.

"Oi! Black Steel!" The drunk brunette called.

Gajeel continued walking. "What?" He grunted.

An arm swung around his shoulders and Gajeel tensed. A brown haired head leaned on his shoulder. "C'mon Black Steel, we've still got time before lights out." She purred. _What harm could some socializing do?_

Gajeel lumbered over. The white-haired demon girl scooted over so that the two Dragon Slayers could sit next to one another. Gajeel plopped onto the bench and lazily looked at the Dreyer brat. "Yeah?"

"How's it goin' Redfox?"

"Why do yeh care?"

The blond haired teacher's brat rolled his eyes. "I don't. Let's go for a walk Redfox."

"But we just sat down." Gajeel knew why the senior wanted to go on a walk. He'd had enough _walks_ back home. He really didn't feel like going on one.

"Want us to come with ya, boss?" Bickslow asked.

Laxus stood, stretching his legs. "Nah. It's a Dragon Slayer thing." He said. His blue eyes boring into crimson ones. Gajeel stood. Scarface wanted a fight? He'd get one. Laxus stuffed his hands in his pockets and Laxus followed Gajeel out, not letting the kid out of his sight while the two of them walked. Gajeel walked outside the building, the cold air brushing against him again. They were behind the building, away from prying eyes.

Gajeel faced the other boy. Laxus was taller than he was, but not by much. Laxus's black eyes were the same as his grandfather's. They glared into brown flecked crimson beadily. Gajeel felt his hackles rise. Laxus cracked his knuckles, taking a step forward.

"What do yeh want?" Gajeel growled.

Laxus punched him, his fist burrowing itself into Gajeel's stomach. Gajeel let out the air in his lungs and stumbled back trying to regain his breath. He glanced up at Laxus. "So-" he grunted, a chuckle bounced form his lips, "yeh just wanna punch me, h-" A punch to the jaw knocked him to the ground. Laxus bent down, his strong arms flexing as they rested on his knees.

"You hurt my friend." Laxus said.

Gajeel laughed loudly, the idiocy that _that_ was what this was about. Laxus narrowed his eyes. "You really think that you can hurt my dorm- my _family_ and get away with that?"

"Yeh know yeh big fat hypocrite yer beatin on one now." Gajeel's jaw hurt.

Laxus stood and kicked him in the chest like Gajeel had to that pervert in the locker room. Gajeel didn't cry out. Gajeel didn't fight back. Because on some level, on some deep dark level in his psyche, Gajeel believed he deserved it.

Gajeel felt the pain of the punches, and somehow it was more satisfying than hitting the wall of his bedroom. Well, this night hadn't turned out as he expected. The pain arched when a shoe tip hit his forehead. His nose began to bleed. He felt himself being hauled up and punched. He stumbled back as punch after punch hit his body, finally falling on his ass. One final kick to the head, and Gajeel didn't remember anything after that.

* * *

Juvia paced back and forth in her room. Why wasn't Gajeel answering? Gajeel always answered. Like, _always_. As much as the idiot pretended to hate everyone and everything she knew he would always pick up. So what was wrong? What was _wrong_ that he couldn't pick _up the damn phone_! Juvia burst from her room and ran to his. His door slammed open with a bang and she called him again, reflexively. There was a faint vibrating sound and Juvia dropped her smartphone. He had left it here. He wasn't here.

On the windowsill sat Pantherlily. The black cat pawed at the panes, meowing loudly. Juvia scooped him up in her arms. _Poor little guy_ … Here could _he_ be? She tapped her foot and the cat struggled in her arms, continuing to meow loudly.

"What is it Lily?" Juvia asked, trying to calm him by petting him. Lily leapt from her arms and pawed at the window again, meowing louder. Juvia went over, what was bother-GAJEEL!

Juvia ran from the room. Gajeel's window faced the edge of the campus, and was built into the back of the building. Out the window Juvia had recognized Gajeel's fallen form. She'd seen it enough times before the Redfox/Gang deal. Juvia ran as fast as her feet could carry her and she hoped to _Mavis_ that he wasn't as bad as he could have been. Juvia skidded to a stop beside his body and turned him to face chest up. His eyes were closed and one was already beginning to swell. He had a split lip as well as some other cuts on his face. Dirt had begun to stain it, and his body was bent in an unnatural position but hopefully not a broken one.

"Come on Gajeel…" Juvia muttered as she ran her hands delicately over his body, searching for anything that might feel wrong. As she searched she found no broken bones and sighed in relief. "Gajeel!" She hissed. The boy opened the less beaten up crimson eye, trying to focus on the blue-haired girl over him.

He opened his mouth to speak, his gums were bloody and the liquid was coloring his teeth. "Shh!" Juvia hushed. "Don't talk. Use your strength to help Juvia carry you." Juvia smiled sadly. "You aren't as light as you used to be."

Gajeel snorted. "'m lot m're stronger now."

"Stronger Juvia's ass. That's all fat." The swimmer muttered teasingly. Gajeel glared at her and she grinned. "What happened to you?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"I fell." Gajeel grunted. Juvia rolled her eyes.

The two of them limped up to Gajeel's room. When they passed the first floor Gajeel muttered "'hy 're we missin' yer room?"

"Erza." Juvia said through heavy huffs of air. "Very strict."

When they reached Gajeel's room, thanks to the fact that Erza was a hard-ass and it was now past lights out, the halls were empty. They finally collapsed on his bed. Juvia separated herself from her friend and caught her breath. She began scanning the room.

"Do you have med stuff?" Juvia asked.

"No…" Gajeel muttered. "Why would I have that shit?" Gajeel really wanted to take a nap.

Juvia sighed. "Juvia'll be right back." She ran from the room, heading downstairs.

"Juvia Locksar?" The voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh, hi Jellal."

"What are you doing on the boys' floor so late?" Jellal asked.

"Gajeel fell."

"I see. You know… I _do_ have some first aid if the fall was bad."

"You do? Could Juvia borrow it?"

Jellal nodded. He disappeared in his end-of-the-hall room and came back out with a red and white plastic box. "I hope Gajeel feels better."

"Juvia does too." Juvia muttered before turning back towards Gajeel's room.

* * *

 **Did anyone notice the very small Rent line? Sorry I saw the opportunity and I had to put it in.**

 **Okay so yeah. Sorry that this chapter is so late! I just had total writer's block after this chapter and I didn't want to post it until the next chapter was done and since it is now, you get this chapter! :D**

 **So yeah :)**

 **Fun fun, so see ya in a few days! (because December is in a few days, get it?)**

 **XOX**

 **~ Diana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys! I should have posted this chapter much earlier but that never happened!**

 **The next chapter probably won't be up this month but hopefully it'll be worth the wait!**

 **Also, whiplash chapter :/ sorry.**

 **~ Diana**

* * *

Juvia dabbed at the broken skin, putting Bandaids on the cuts. "Lift up your shirt." She ordered.

"Jesus woman, we aren't _that_ close."

"Gajeel, Juvia has seen you in less than this. Lift your shirt." Juvia said with a laugh. Gajeel grunted and then with his arms halfway up he dropped the shirt, hissing in pain.

"What's wrong?" Juvia asked concerned.

"Painful." Was all Gajeel said. Juvia lifted his shirt and ghosted her hands over Gajeel's chest. Gajeel hissed.

"Sorry." Juvia muttered. A large bruise had begun to form over the side of his chest. "Two broken ribs."

"How do yeh know?"

"Juvia's seen enough of your broken ribs." Juvia muttered. "Hold still." She took an Ace bandage from the kit and began wrapping his chest. Gajeel groaned in pain.

"Baby."

Gajeel stuck his tongue out, then winced in pain again. Finally Juvia finished healing Gajeel. Juvia made him lay down, and tucked him in. He watched her move, continuing to fuss over his covers.

"Oi." He said softly, grabbing Juvia's attention. Gajeel didn't say anything to his best friend in the world, he just gave her a small smile of thanks. Juvia smiled back and sighed, sitting against his bedside.

"Juvia'll stay here until you fall asleep." She whispered. But halfway through her sentence, _her_ best friend in the world began to snore.

Juvia glanced at him. This reminded her of all the times that they had slept over when they were younger. And sometimes when they needed a friend when they were older.

His studs shone dully, reminding Juvia of back home. She sighed and stood after a few minutes of reliving memories of her home life. She needed to go to sleep. Juvia kissed her friend's forehead, just above the pierced eyebrows. "Good night, Gajeel."

* * *

Levy McGarden noticed Gajeel Redfox walk in to Mr. Makarov's class. She was surprised to find that he looked like a train had run over him. "Hey, what happened to _him_?" Droy murmured.

"Don't know, don't care." Jet stated.

"He deserved it." Lucy hissed. Levy blushed. After she had told Lucy the story the two of them had hugged and read a book and gone to sleep. The next day Levy had woken up ten minutes before breakfast and Lucy had been writing quietly on her bed. The two of them didn't say anything, and Lucy didn't treat Levy any differently than she had before she'd known. This was the first time that Lucy had mentioned something even close to vengeful about this.

"H-he doesn't really." Levy tried to defend him. Lucy glanced at her, then nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry for saying that." Lucy mumbled.

Natsu and Gray stomped over to the other four. "Oi, what happened to Metal Face?"

"Looks like he was bashed in the head by Laxus." Gray added his two cents.

Natsu laughed. "Yeah, like _that's_ what happened."

"Everyone, get to your seats. We're starting class." Mr. Makarov said loudly.

* * *

Levy needed a break from everyone. But that didn't seem to be happening.

"Hey Luce. Ya wanna come over for practice?" Natsu asked.

"Um, sorry Natsu I was going to go to the library with Levy."

"Oh." Natsu deflated. "Ok. Have fun." He and Gray dashed off to cause mayhem.

Lucy and Levy went to the library and browsed for a while. Finally Levy couldn't hold it in anymore, she had to ask.

"What is it?"

Lucy glanced at her friend. "Huh?"

"You've been acting weird."

"I haven't been acting weird."

"I know!" Levy almost shouted. She heard a bunch of people 'shhhh' her. " _That's_ the weird thing." She hissed when she lowered her voice.

"It's weird that I don't freak out about something that happened to my best friend?" Lucy asked.

Levy sighed and plopped onto one of the chairs by the study table. She put her head in her hands. Lucy sat beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm-I'm sorry, Lu-Lu. I'm just- Most people kind of freaked out."

"When they found out or when they were there?" Lucy asked in a mixture of nonchalant and sour.

"It's just-"

"Levy," Lucy said seriously, she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. Staring into her best friend's eyes she continued. "Nothing you ever say will scare me away. And I'll never treat you any different."

Levy just watched Lucy. She smiled at the blonde, and threw herself at her. Lucy and Levy hugged. "Thanks." The blunette whispered in the other's ear.

"Welcome."

* * *

"Cannnnnnaaaaaa…" Lisanna whined. The day had ended and they all had finished dinner. Cana had decided to gather the girls of Fairy Tail in the cafeteria and kick all of the boys out. Lisanna hadn't wanted to come back down the stairs, but her roommate had dragged her. Cana sat her friend down and ran back upstairs.

"You too?" Levy asked while she read.

Lisanna put her head on the table and pouted. "I was talking to a friend and she hung up for me."

"She dragged me out of Natsu's room." Lucy added.

"She scared Gray away."

Levy flipped a page in her book.

A brunette with glasses sat down next to Laki with a huff. "That woman is insane." She muttered.

Finally Cana stomped back down the stairs with a bottle of clear liquid in each hand and a slightly angry Erza trailing her. "You had no right to barge in like that Cana!"

Cana snorted. "Whatever, Red."

Erza and Cana sat down and Cana slapped the bottles onto the table. They rattled as they settled. "Cana! We can't drink in school!" Lucy cried horrified.

Cana rolled her eyes. "They're water." Mira produced Dixie cups, and passed them out to each girl while Cana explained. "Never Have I Ever, best ice breaker game invented. Even better when alcohol is involved-"

"You think everything is better when Alcohol is involved." Mira chided.

"And I'm right too. Anyway, since no booze for high schoolers," Cana made a face that made the sophomores giggle, "we use water, and ya lose when ya gotta pee." Cana poured the water and sat down with a grin. "Put down the book, Blue." Levy grumbled and closed said book. "Let the game begin. I'll go first. Never have I ever been to the school library." Levy grimaced at Cana and the brunette grinned. "Drink up, Blue!" Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Mira, Laki, and Erza all downed their drinks.

"Never have I ever been drunk or hungover during a school game." Erza said proudly. Mira, Cana, and Bisca drank.

"Bisca?" Levy asked horrified.

The green haired archery ace blushed. "Laxus and Bickslow dared me to a drinking contest the night before."

"And you accepted? I thought you didn't drink!" Laki added.

"It was only a few drinks and… well… Alzack was watching."

"Never have I ever spoken to Bickslow." Laki said. Everyone else drank.

"How can you _not_ have spoken to Bickslow?"

Laki shrugged. "We have nothing in common besides Fairy Tail."

"Never have I ever had a piercing." Kinana said.

Lucy, Cana, Mira, Juvia, and Erza drank. " _Bor_ -ing." Cana proclaimed. Mira nudged her.

"Never have I ever been kissed on school campus." Lisanna admitted.

Cana grinned as she drank. "But you're gettin' there, right kiddo?" She winked at Lisanna.

"Cana!" Mira cried as she refilled her glass.

"I meant with Bickslow!"

" _Cana!_ " This time Lisanna was the one who complained.

"Never have I ever been to a Dragon Slayer practice." Bisca said. Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Kinana downed their Dixie cups.

Wendy frowned, staring into the clear liquid. "Do I count?"

"Yes." The rest of the girls said in unison. Wendy drank.

"Never have I ever gotten into a fight with Natsu." Evergreen said. Everyone turned to Erza who shrugged and drank.

"Does verbally count?" Lucy asked. Cana cried out positively, but Evergreen was just reveling in her getting Erza to take a drink but the redhead didn't seem to understand why she was so triumphant, so Lucy drank and refilled.

"Never have I ever… um…" Wendy frowned as she thought, "never have I ever…" Wendy blushed as she whispered, "been _drunk,_ " as though it were taboo. Cana burst out laughing and downed her cup before pouring another Dixie shot and downed that too.

"Never have I ever gotten a tattoo." Lisanna said.

Mira downed one, and pointing at her sister. "That was low." Everyone turned to stare at Mirajane except Cana. "We said we would never mention that again." Levy raised an eyebrow as she watched Juvia refill her now empty Dixie shot, but she didn't say anything.

Lisanna shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything."

" _You have a tattoo_?" Erza scolded.

Mirajane hummed innocently. "And if you're lucky you'll get to see it." Then she winked at the scandalized floor monitor.

"Never have I ever been at this school for more than a week." Lucy said.

"Really? Is it only the first week?" Levy asked. It seemed like forever. The table drank.

"Never has Juvia ever been more in love with someone than she is Gray." Everyone exchanged glances and no one drank.

"So 'never have we ever been more in love with someone than we are Gray' or 'more than _she_ loves Gray'?" Cana asked.

Erza shrugged. "Let's not count it." She decided.

"Never have I ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend." Levy said.

Cana frowned. "If we've had both do we drink twice?"

Mira rolled her eyes and just drank her water.

"Seriously? Never?" Lucy asked incredulously. She couldn't believe it, everyone seemed to like Levy. It was weird that she couldn't get a date.

"As everyone knows the only men in Levy's life are Jet and Droy." Mira said suggestively.

Levy blushed. "They aren't in love with me."

"Yes. They. Are." The entire table responded.

"Whatever…" Levy mumbled.

"Never have I ever surfed." Mira said. Lucy, Juvia, and Cana drank.

Cana grinned widely when she slammed her Dixie cup upside down on the table. "Round two!" She refilled the cups.

The game continued on and the highlights were mainly; Cana had never had a threesome (neither had anyone else at the table for that matter), no Erza had not dated more than one person at a time (Jellal _didn't_ count as more than one person and he and Erza weren't dating yet anyway), Mira had once dyed her hair green with orange streaks (it was a _dare_ , okay?), Levy once had run through Jet's house with only underwear on and freaked out his mom (complete and utter accident), Lucy's love for bunnies and almost turned her house into a burrow when her pet Plue had had a litter of well, a heck of a lot of bunnies (the expression stands for a reason), Wendy couldn't stand the smell of rotten cheese, Bisca had been a vegetarian for a week, and Laki would _never again_ walk into her dad's room without knocking.

"Never have I ever been in a gang." Kinana said.

Ever pushed her glasses up her nose, "do Laxus, Freed, Bick-"

"YES!" The table responded.

The fact that Juvia had also drunk her cup caught the attention of everyone when she stretched across Cana to reach the almost empty water pitcher. "You were in a gang?" Erza asked curiously.

Juvia nodded as she poured her next water shot. "Juvia left after a few days though."

"Left?"

"Gajeel made a deal."

" _Huh?_ " This 'huh' voiced the confusion of everyone at the table.

Juvia shrugged. "Gajeel exchanged his loyalty and his father's for Juvia's freedom and safety. So Juvia left."

"Gajeel's in a _gang_?"

"Technically, he's in three."

" _What?_ "

Juvia sighed. "Juvia had been admitted to that gang because of Juvia's father's occupation as a bank manager. Juvia found this out and had talked about it with Gajeel. Gajeel promised he could help get her out and keep her safe. He offered an exchange, Redfox money and loyalty, which included his father's service as a doctor, and Juvia safe." Juvia hung her head embarrassed. "Juvia told him not to do it and that she wasn't worth it but Gajeel would not listen. Juvia removed her piercings and Gajeel got his."

"Pierc-"

"Shh!"

"Juvia was less safe than ever. The other gangs in the city wanted the privileges of the Redfox family too. So they began ambushing Juvia, pressuring her to get Gajeel to switch allegiances. Finally Gajeel explained to all of them his plan. He would, for the protection of whomever he decided, have his father give his services free and without any questions, a kind of 'you do nothing wrong, and Mr. Redfox will help you because you are hurt' thing, to all who needed them."

"And Mr. Redfox rolled with that?" Lisanna asked astounded.

"Isn't that illegal?"

Juvia ignored both questions, answer an unasked and unthought-of one instead. "That was how Gajeel got his eyebrow, chin, and nose piercings."

"They're _gang symbols_?"

"Technically, yes. Years ago they were but the gang tags and symbols switched but he kept them in as a reminder."

"So he's not in the gangs anymore?"

"Technically he is. But he's so disconnected with them his involvement doesn't matter, as long as the members have a safe place to get check-ups and the occasional GSW pulled out of their thigh. Also, they have no pull on him as long as he stays out of town."

"For Mavis's sakes, Wendy would you _please_ stop jiggling your leg!" Evergreen chided. Everyone turned their attention to the small girl. The dark-blue haired Dragon Slayer blushed.

"Sorry, Evergreen! It's just I drank a big bottle of water during practice today and all this other water really makes me want to use the bathroom but Juvia's story was so interesting and I really wanted to hear all of it and-"

"Go pee, Wendy." Erza ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Wendy responded before dashing out of the room.

After she left a grin suddenly appeared on Cana's face. "Hey!" She realized. "We've had our first loser!" She surveyed the other girls. "Ready to see who's next?"

Mira slapped the brunette on the arm. "No! I wanna hear more about Gajeel." She leaned on her hands, staring innocently at Juvia. "Go on Juvia."

Juvia shook her head. "Nothing else to tell."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"What about you? Which piercings were the ones you got?"

Juvia ran two of her fingers up to her nose, and moved them down the bridge. "North Side."

"Who knew Gajeel had this side of him." Those words were from Erza who seemed genuinely surprised.

Both Levy and Juvia bristled but for different reasons. The phantom pain kicked up in Levy's side again and Juvia opened her mouth to defend her friend before she glanced guiltily at Levy. Juvia closed her mouth. Quietly Juvia muttered; "Gajeel is a good person. He made some mistakes, but Gajeel is a good person."

The deafening pause that followed made everyone very uncomfortable.

"Well this got awkward fast. How 'bout this, now that the kid is gone we move to the heavy st-" Cana began.

"No alcohol."

"Fine." Cana stuck out her tongue at the redhead. "Party pooper."

"Never have I ever eaten wasabi." Lisanna said, changing the subject. The entire table drank.

Eventually the numbers at the table dwindled. Lisanna left next, after that, Evergreen, Laki, Kinana, Lucy, Mira. Juvia, Cana, Levy, and Erza were the last ones. Levy left next, then Erza, leaving Juvia and Cana to battle out their lives. Juvia lost, running as fast as she could to the bathroom, and Cana made a victory lap before running to the bathroom herself. The girls returned to their rooms around three in the morning (much to Erza's annoyance) so as soon as Lucy and Levy fell into their beds, they conked out.

* * *

In the morning most of the girls dragged themselves out of bed. Lucy and Levy were woken up with a boisterous "HIYA LUCE!"

" _Natsu_? What are you doing IN MY BED?" Lucy roared, knocking said pink-haired wrestler out of her bed with a loud _thunk_.

Natsu sat up and rubbed her head grumbling. "What was that for?"

"What were you doing in my bed?!"

"I've been tryin' to wake ya for an hour but ya wouldn't wake up so I had no choice."

"But to _jump into my BED_?"

Natsu looked confused. "Well how else do ya expect me to wake you up?"

"N _atsu_?" Levy's sleepy voice mumbled from under her blankets and into her pillow.

"Hey Lev."

"Natsu it's like five in the morning, go away."

"Uh, Lev? It's like ten minutes before breakfast."

Lucy jumped out of bed and stared at Natsu wild eyed. "It's _what_?"

"I told ya I've been tryin' to wake ya for an hour." Lucy dashed out of the room to get ready and Levy just grumbled as she stood and pulled a white sweater over her head and stepped into jeans. She glared at her messy hair as if that would untangle it.

"See ya later Lev!" Natsu called as he left through the door. Levy tucked her hair into Lucy's orange beanie and left the dorm.

Stumbling downstairs while rubbing sleep from her eyes, Levy missed a step and tripped.

"Oi." The large wall of person turned as Levy rammed into his back.

"Sorry." Levy mumbled. She bumbled away, ignoring the person whose eyes seemed to be boring into her rear. She continued rubbing her eyes as she sat down at her friends' table and let out an enormous and vocal yawn.

"You okay, Lev?"

"mnghdbjrbje." Levy responded. She smelled coffee and grumbled incoherently about how she needed the luscious caffeine in her system and how all coffee at the school costed money.

"You bumped into Black Steel!" Gray hissed.

Levy kept her eyes closed and grasped for anything that she could drink (preferably the pungent coffee) and came up with something deliciously bitter. _Mmmm, coffee_. She faintly heard a crash and blinked open a lazy eye to see Juvia standing with her mouth open staring at Levy.

"Levy? Juvia thought she could _trust_ you!"

"Hwnmme jnink hm?" Levy asked, which meant to be 'what do you mean?'

"You're drinking GRAY'S COFFEE!" Juvia shouted. Levy looked at the hot cup in her hand and she glanced innocently up at Juvia.

"Huh?" Levy asked, finally intelligible.

"If Levy wants coffee I can get you some!" Jet called.

"No I'll get her some!" Droy argued.

"No-" Levy said tiredly, "guys, you don't have to- the instant coffee costs money."

"I'll pay!"

"No I'll pay!"

"How about you both pay half?" Gray asked, with his forehead in his hand.

Jet and Droy looked at each other, eyes wide. "That's a _great_ idea!" And they ran off.

Levy finally understood why Juvia had yelled at her and she offered the half full cup to the swimmer. "Hey Juv, you want the rest of this coffee?" Levy asked.

Juvia's eyes sparkled. "Gray's coffee?" She snatched it up.

"Hey Ju-" Gray began to protest but the liquid had already down Juvia's gullet. Gray sighed. "Never mind." He turned back to Levy, "still, are you okay?"

"Why?"

"You. Bumped. Into. Black Steel." Gray reiterated. Levy blinked, more awake than before.

"Um. I did?" She asked confused. She didn't remember that. She discreetly glanced over at Gajeel. The black haired boy was talking with Mira. His crimson eyes were narrowed and he talked with her, and he tensed, arms crossing. Finally Mira finished what she was saying and looked expectantly at Gajeel. He scowled and grunted something in response. Elfman then lumbered over to talk to his sister and Gajeel stomped over to the table.

"Juv, can we talk for a sec?" Gajeel asked.

"Of course Gajeel."

There was a pause. "Alone."

"Oh! Okay. See you in class Gray, Levy." The two left.

Levy leaned on her elbows. "So what's between you and Juvia?"

Gray looked both puzzled and offended. "Nothing!"

"Then why are you leading her on?"

Gray looked at Levy for a second, trying to discern if Levy was being serious. When he saw that she was he burst out laughing. "That's rich coming from you, Lev."

"What are you talking about?" Levy asked. "I'm not leading anyo-"

"LEVY!" Two voices cried. Jet and Droy ran over, careful not to spill the steaming drinks in their hands. "We got you coffee!"

Gray coughed into his fist, sounding suspiciously like "liar."

Levy rolled her eyes. She turned to her friends. "Thanks guys." Instinctively Levy reached for her book, she then remembered that she had left it in her room because of her tired daze earlier. "Hey guys, do you mind getting my book? I left it in my room."

"No problem Levy!" They chorused and ran off.

She turned back to Gray, "I am not."

"Are too."

"Hey guys!" They were greeted by Lucy (who looked great by the way, she had finally, after Natsu's constant nagging about how there would be no food left, finished her make-up), and close behind her followed Natsu like a lost puppy. Lucy sat next to Levy.

"Stripper." Natsu greeted.

"Flame brain." Gray responded.

"Lucy, tell Gray I'm not leading on Jet and Droy." Levy told her friend.

Lucy looked at her the same way Gray had and then laughed like he did. "But Levy, you _are_."

"I'm not!"

"What're we talking about?" Natsu asked.

"If you'd been paying attention Fire Breath you would have known." Gray muttered.

"What did you call _me_?"

"Fire Breath. Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?"

"I'm gonna kick you face in!" Natsu retorted and soon Levy and Lucy had to switch tables to avoid debris from the fight.

Lucy took one of Levy's coffees and sipped it. "Dear lord Levy, how much sugar to you put in this stuff?"

"I didn't. The boys got them for me." Levy explained. Their conversation would have continued but the bell rang and the girls ran to their lockers before running to class. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Gajeel stared at the sky. Today had been a long day. It had started with Gajeel's waking up, and it didn't seem to be over yet.

Gajeel awoke to a pain in his side and tumbled out of bed. He grumbled and lifted up his shirt as far as it would go, checking the bruises. His Ace bandages seemed to be coming loose so he grunted and retied it. He changed clothes and pulled on his boots and walked to the bathroom where he was greeted by a bunch of glaring boys.

"What?" He grunted. Gajeel moved to brush his teeth and after a minute or two the boys went back to their own morning routines. The boys brushed up against him or stepped on his feet when they passed.

The girls didn't seem to want to wake up, the first one awake was Erza, and that was only because Jellal had walked into her room and explained to her that breakfast started in about twenty minutes. Then Erza got almost every other girl up in record time. Gajeel walked downstairs and was perfectly happy until Mirajane cornered him in the next fifteen minutes.

"Gajeel!"

"Huh?"

"You didn't tell me about Juvia!" She cried.

Gajeel took a step back from the demon woman. "What are yeh talkin' 'bout? I don't tell yeh anything anyway."

Mira walked way took close to Gajeel and Gajeel took another step back. "What you did for Juvia? That was so amazing! You are the best friend in the world, and-"

" _What_ are yeh talking about?"

Mira took another step towards him. "The way you saved her! That's so commendable!"

"Again… what are you talking about?"

So Mira told Gajeel everything Juvia told her. Gajeel took a deep breath as she spoke (embellishing on tiny details). _She told them._ Gajeel reached up to touch the piercings on his face and then dropped his before contact. _She told them_ everything _. I-_ everything _! How- I can't- why would she tell them? How much were they fucking drinking? How- Why?_

"-and you guys are just so cute! You are so sweet Gajeel!"

"Hey sis! I have a MAN problem-"

Mira sighed, "with Ever?"

"N-no!"

Gajeel was going to kill Juvia very slowly. Very. Very. Slowly. _Ugh_ , _she's with that Stripper_.

"Juv, can we talk for a sec?"

"Of course Gajeel." Juvia said sweetly. Gajeel studied his best friend. Juvia looked as amazing as she always did. Her blue hair was curled perfectly, and her innocent face made Gajeel's heart melt again. Every time she looked at him he did whatever she said because he couldn't afford to lose her. But this was too far. He didn't want these people to know about what he'd done. They hated him enough, and even if they knew her side of the story, they would probably find out and, well to tell the truth, this thing with the shrimp had been rock bottom. But that what else he had done back home, he needed to stay away from that, and Juvia had had no right to tell them all of that.

There was a pause. "Alone."

"Oh!" The two of them walked away.

"Juvia, why did you tell them that?"

"Juvia does not understand. Is Gajeel upset?"

"Yes I am upset!" Gajeel cried, throwing his arms up. "You told them about Denish."

"Because you saved Juvia!"

"Juvia I wasn't the nicest person in Denish. There's a reason I don't go back there!" Gajeel lowered his voice. "I don't want to get sucked in again."

Juvia sighed and put an arm on his shoulder. "Juvia knows Gajeel. And Juvia doesn't care. Juvia just cares about now, and about you saving her." Juvia touched the bars across Gajeel's nose. Juvia hugged her best friend.

"Why did you tell them?"

"Juvia just wanted to help you."

"I- _Juv_." Gajeel put a hand to his forehead. "Just-who-who did you tell?"

"Um…" Juvia thought for a moment. "Mira, Cana, Erza, Lisanna, Laki, Evergreen, Lucy,"

" _Mavis_ did you tell _every_ girl in this dorm?"

"Um, I think so?"

Gajeel's eyes widened. "Even," he coughed nervously, "um even- even the Shrimp?"

"Uh, yeah. Juvia thinks so."

"Jesus Christ." Gajeel took a deep breath.

"Gajeel are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Gajeel said with a sigh. "I just- sorry for snapping at yeh Juvia."

"It's okay, Gajeel."

Then they heard the bell ring and ran to their first class. And the day only got worse from there.

* * *

 **The whole Gajeel's perspective was going to be in the next chapter but this chapter didn't meet the word minimum so I put a little teaser in here :)**

 **Poor Gajeel XD**

 **~ Diana**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovies! Happy Gregorian New Year (It's 12:01 here right now)** **! Shout out to my Beta SPNFantic who did an _amazing_ job editing!**

 **~ Diana**

* * *

The second person to come up to him about the gang thing back home was the Kid of all people. Wendy jogged over to Gajeel, her brown eyes wide and a loving smile on her face.

"Gajeel!"

"Hey Pipsqueak." Gajeel grunted.

"Gajeel, I just wanted to say that what happened with you and Juvia is so admirable." She sounded so optimistic that the angry snort that escaped Gajeel's mouth made him kind of guilty.

"W-what was the snort for?" Wendy asked timidly.

"Nothing, Kiddo."

"O-okay." She jumped as Romeo walked by.

"Hey, you coming Wendy?"

"Yeah!" She turned back to Gajeel, and waved to him. "See you at practice Gajeel!"

Cana was the third to mention it ( _Cana_ of all people!). "Yo! Black Steel!"

"What is it drunkard?"

Cana snorted while sipping from a metal flask. "Rude." She swung an arm around his shoulders. "So… Juvia, huh?"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at her. "What 'bout her?"

"So ya saved her, huh?"

"Where are yeh goin' with this?"

"Think she's hot?" The question surprised the Dragon Slayer.

" _Huh_?"

"I _saaaid_ , think she's hot?"

Gajeel grimaced. "No! She's my friend, Drunkard, not my girlfriend."

"Sooooo she's free."

Gajeel raised a pierced eyebrow. "You… want to _hit_ on Juv?"

"Gajeel, _Gajeel_ …" Cana drawled; shaking her head with a smirk. "I've been hitting on her since the beginning of the year."

"So like a week ago."

"And I was wondering, ya know with the way she hangs around you or Gray, if she's got a boyfriend."

"Not that I know of…" Gajeel said cautiously.

"Awesome! Thanks buddy!" Cana cried triumphantly and sauntered away.

Erza was next. The scary redhead stomped over to Gajeel. She seemed to loom over him even though he was taller than she. At least she was quick about it. "Good job." Then she walked away.

Then apparently the news spread to the boys because Alzack (with Bisca trailing behind him while talking with Laki) walked up and held out his hand for a shake. Gajeel slowly took the hand and Alzack then turned and walked away.

"You know, I didn't think there was a nice bone in your body." Laki mentioned critically.

"I don't care." Gajeel responded, turning away from them. He didn't want to talk to them.

"But-" Laki continued, "that was very admirable."

Gajeel just walked away.

During practice the Salamander and the Idiot seemed to be having a fine time. Then Rogue walked up to his Idiot. The blond turned to stare at Gajeel who was helping the Kid with a certain hold. The Idiot didn't take his eyes off Gajeel the rest of practice.

When Gajeel was on his way into the shower, Laxus grabbed his arm as he passed.

"What?" Gajeel growled. He still was in pain from the bruises of their last 'talk'.

"Glad you didn't fuck up."

"What're yeh talkin' 'bout?"

"Juvia is too good for you." He stated and left.

After Gajeel's shower he began to brush his hair and the Sabertooth idiots walked up. Rogue waiting; arms crossed while he leaned against the wall, while Sting fixed his hair in the mirror.

"Not bad Gajeel."

Gajeel grunted in response.

"Ya know, that thing with that swimmer girl. Not bad." Sting then winked and Gajeel decided that as soon as he was off probation that idiot would be the first he would punch. Unless Salamander said something stupid, then he would punch Salamander and then Sting.

And so went the day, people he knew and people he didn't coming up to congratulate him on helping out his friend. Like they didn't expect that of him. Gajeel may have been rough, but if a friend was in need of help, he would help them. No one seemed to understand that. Well, no one except a certain Boys' Floor Monitor that Gajeel tried his best to avoid that day. He failed.

Jellal cornered Gajeel before dinner. "Are you okay?"

"Why?" Gajeel asked suspiciously.

"Everyone seems a little fair-weather today."

"Huh?"

Jellal leaned against the door jamb. "You're the talk of the school. _The Horrible Gajeel Is Really A Good Person! He Actually Acts Like A Normal Person! He Cares For His Friends_!"

Gajeel just grunted, absently petting Lily.

"Well if you want to talk I'm here." He reminded the ravenette. Then he went downstairs to eat.

Gajeel passed Salamander's group of idiots and the Shrimp and her lapdogs on his way out. He noticed Shorty's hazel eyes on him while he walked out. She didn't say anything.

Gajeel glanced back up at the sky. The wooden bench he sat on wasn't very comfortable. A breeze blew by him and he pulled his jacket tighter over his body. There was a bang as the back door to the library building opened and closed. The acrid smell of smoke filled Gajeel's nose as he recognized the sound of a lighter lighting a cigarette. The smell of smoke, burned hair, and electricity assaulted his senses and he knew who stood behind him.

"What do yeh want?" He asked the Dreyer Brat.

"You don't deserve her." Laxus's rough voice reminded Gajeel.

"I know."

"Listen, I've got it all out of my system now, so how 'bout we..." Laxus paused, "become acquaintances."

Gajeel nodded. "I can do that."

"Good." He took another drag from his cig and flicked the ashes off and into the gravel. "I've gotta get back to detention soon." He glanced at the dark forest. "See ya. 'Member we've got another game next monday."

"I know." The door opened and closed again and the blond was gone.

Gajeel leaned against the back of the bench, scoring a groan from the wood and metalwork.

He heard another pair of feet walking across the gravel and continued to ignore them. Until: a soft, startled gasp "Gajeel?" Oh this day was getting better and better.

Gajeel turned to face her. She had just come from the library. Her curly cerulean hair framed her porcelain face. Her button nose was pink from the cold and the white sweater she wore was clearly not enough to keep out the chill. She clutched the five books she carried to her chest, knuckles white. She licked her baby pink lips and continued to stare at him.

Gajeel averted his eyes, his ears and the back of his neck began to heat. When he felt her presence next to his he glanced back at her. She shifted from foot to foot.

"I-is this seat taken?" The shrimp asked softly. Gajeel grunted and scooted over so she could sit. Slowly she sat and opened her book.

The two of them settled into an uncomfortable silence. Neither spoke or touched, Gajeel's eyes remained firmly in front of him and Levy's remained on the page. At least until the urge to glance at the other became too much to bear.

Gajeel was the first to break the unspoken contract to 'no looking'. He glanced down at the small girl besides him. Her lips were slightly parted as she read. Every now and then she would stroke the pages with her thin fingers. Before she flipped a page her fingers would play with the bottom corner and then so enthusiastically throw the page Gajeel thought that she would rip her precious book. Steam would exit her slightly parted mouth with every exhale. Her breath hitched as something happened in her book and Gajeel felt his heart palpitate. There was something mesmerizing about watching her read. The way you could see the story on her face. The way she smelled, like ink and lavender.

 _Woah. Turn it down creepsville_. Gajeel scolded himself. He turned his attention back to the unmoving woods and tried to ignore the very evident elephant in the room.

Levy glanced up at Gajeel when she got to a good stopping point in her book. He continued to stare into the darkness ahead. His piercings glinted in the poor moonlight. His lips were pulled into a tight line and he looked, besides his usual fierce, slightly constipated. Levy tried to muffle her giggle with her cold hand. Gajeel definitely heard her but probably pretended not to. She was glad for that. When she had seen him out here she had almost had a panic attack. But after what Juvia had said... it had convinced her that there was good in him. And if he could do something nice for someone once, he could do it again. That good would hopefully grow in him. She couldn't wait to meet _that_ Gajeel. So she had sat next to him. Phantom pain had flared up in her side when she spoke to him. But... when she looked at him like this. Raw and unprotected. She could see the love that was once there. If only she could get it back.

As soon as he felt the gaze of the shorty leave him, he glanced back down at her. She tapped her fingers on the pages as she read, flipping pages as she read. She looked like she had before, just as perfect. Gajeel turned back to the forest and tried to ignore the growing… guest appearance from a certain appendage. What was _wrong with him_? He was about to stand and leave when the short stack spoke.

"Hey, G-Gajeel?"

Gajeel grunted in response.

"Why are you out here?" She asked curiously. She glanced up at him. Her cheeks had begun to redden from the cold.

"I'm ditching my work."

The woman raised a blue eyebrow. "Aren't you on probation?" She chided.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "That's none of yer business."

She looked at her pale hands. "I'm sorry, you know. I-I never wanted that to happen."

"No." Gajeel said loudly. "It's my fault. It's not your fault."

Levy looked at him, eyes wide and innocent. "Y-you-"

"I gotta get back before someone notices I'm gone, Shrimp, so yeh got somethin' to say, say it."

There was a pregnant pause before Levy said. "I don't want to be afraid of you."

Gajeel gulped. "I don't want you to either." He almost whispered, but Levy heard. Then Gajeel left.

The end of September had come before Gajeel and Levy spoke again, and only then because school demanded it. "Yeh can't check out over fifteen books at a time."

"But Gaj _eeeel_!" She whined. Levy stamped her little feet in frustration and made big puppy dog eyes at the boy who she hadn't talked to since the first week of school. _Damn_ , Gajeel thought as he stared at her. _She's shameless_. "I _really really want to take out this book_!" Her small smile almost made Gajeel's steel heart melt. How could she act like this towards him? How could she be so… casual with him?

"I can't let yeh take it out."

"Aww, c'mon Gajeel, it's just one book." She used her quivering chin, not even the boys could defeat her quivering chin (Jet and Droy usually didn't hold past the puppy dog eyes).

But Gajeel held strong. "No. Sorry Shrimp. Can't do it."

"Fine." Levy grumbled, pouting. She grabbed the fifteen books she _could_ take and left the sixteenth on the counter, stomping out.

* * *

Later that night Cana had another brilliant idea (because according to her, all of her ideas were so). She had somehow convinced Juvia (who, since she was the captain of the swimming team, had a key to the pool) to open the pool for a midnight swim without the knowledge of any faculty.

"No, Cana, we'll get caught." Levy argued.

"Levy's right." Lucy added.

"No, I'm tellin' you guys it'll be awesome!" Cana cried enthusiastically.

"Erza will catch us!" Lisanna sided with Levy and Lucy.

Cana pouted. "Buzzkill." She brightened when another 'brilliant idea' popped into her head. "We'll just have to get her in on the plan too!"

The sophomores all looked skeptical. "It's like you don't believe in me." Cana said insulted. Levy raised an eyebrow and the others shared the sentiment.

Cana had an announcement the next morning. "I have done it and I will accept your apologies now." She proclaimed. She leaned back in a seat and put her feet up on the table to which she got yelled at because that's where people were eating.

"We bow before your power and grovel for your forgiveness in our lack of belief." Levy said while she flipped a page in her book.

"Watcha talkin' 'bout, Cana?" Natsu asked loudly.

"None of your business, idiot."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"You mean represent that." Gray snorted.

"Shut up Stripper!"

"You shut up, Flame Brain!"

The two began grappling, and Cana unhelpfully hooted them on. It took Makarov to finally separate the two.

If Cana was anything it was true to her word. Because somehow the next adventure of the girls of Fairy Tail began. The girls clothed themselves in bathing suits and covered themselves in weather-appropriate over-clothes. Juvia unlocked the pool and turned up the heat. The girls wore their bikinis and Mira was the first into the water. She floated in from the shallow end, gracefully. Cana was the second one into the water.

"CANNON BALL!" Cana bellowed before dousing everyone in splashes of water.

Erza followed in the same fashion while Juvia dove in like a spear through water, no splash surrounded her as she dove. She swam to the surface of the water and moved the wet hair out of her eyes. Slowly each of the girls either jumped, dove, or just belly-flopped into the pool. Levy stayed on the side, she hadn't felt like swimming. She kicked her legs as she sat on the curb. Lucy held herself up to the curb, although in the water, and the two talked. Lucy began telling Levy about something that had happened between her and Natsu that day. Levy's mind strayed as she listened, she surveyed the room. Mira and Cana were trying to splash Erza who sent a tidal wave back at them; Juvia and Bisca were having a diving contest; Evergreen and Kinana floated on their backs, talking; Wendy, Laki, and Lisanna were racing back and forth.

"-and then I grew antlers and Natsu set himself on fire." Lucy finished.

"Again?" Levy murmured aloud, and then ran the sentence back over in her head and realized the impossibility of Lucy growing antlers. Levy's cheeks heated as she turned her attention back to her friend. "Sorry, Lu, just got a little distracted."

"Does Natsu really set things on fire that much?"

Levy snorted. "You weren't his chem partner."

"Hey guys!" Wendy called as she paddled over.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"This is so cool! Cana's so fun."

The sophomores exchanged a knowingly look and the door in the locker room behind them burst open. The girls jumped as they turned around. Gajeel leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed. His biceps rippled under his short sleeved shirt. A studded eyebrow was raised.

"Oi! Black Steel! Stop ooglin' the goods and get out! Girl swim time." Cana shouted at him.

Lucy and Mira giggled. Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Like you're not ooglin' yourself."

Everyone turned to look at Cana, Cana shrugged. "What? In a totally not creepy, you guys are hot. Besides," Cana paused as if she was going to say something particularly scathing and came up with, "get out."

Gajeel pulled himself off the doorpost and shrugged. "Fine, yeh don't want my warnin' I won't give it to yeh…" Gajeel said loudly.

"Wait!" Erza called. Gajeel turned back around and smirked. "Tell us the warning."

"Aquarius and Makarov are on their way to do their nightly sweep."

Everyone turned to Juvia who shook the water from her hair. "They don't do that whenever I swim after hours."

"That's because you clear it with them." Gajeel explained. "You have about two minutes."

The girls jumped out of the water like grasshoppers, and they ran into the girls' locker room. The girls pulled on their clothes in record speeds and rushed out the door right before Aquarius rounded the corner. They rushed out of the back door, with Erza waiting for the last of them to run out. Gajeel helpfully held open the door. Levy skidded to a halt before the large boy. Her cheeks were flushed from the sudden running and she pulled her coat closer to her. Her breathing was heavy and a small smile lit her face. Gajeel thought his heart was going to stop for a minute.

"Thanks for the heads up Gajeel." She breathed.

"Come on, Levy!" Erza hissed. She grabbed Levy's hand and the two of them ran before Makarov saw a flicker of movement and moseyed over to Gajeel, who held open a door.

"Mr. Redfox?"

"Makarov."

"Why are you letting the cold air out?" The teacher asked, a furry white eyebrow raised.

Gajeel leaned against it casually. "So I can taste freedom." He responded.

"You know where you _should_ be, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever Old Man." Gajeel mumbled as he let the door fall.

* * *

While Gajeel walked back to the library for his daily punishment, something he was very over by this point, he decided to punch a wall. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! He hated this! He hated working for the school with no reward. All he wanted to do was practice in the gym, or go to his room and play on his guitar.

 _You deserve this. You deserve worse than this_. That little voice in the back of his head reminded him.

And that little voice was right. It was totally right. But Gajeel still didn't want to do this. He was sorry he had ever done it. He _was_. That was his fucking rock bottom. He needed to find a way to get out of this gutter. He needed a help off the bottom. But… _how_? He deserved all the punishment he was given. He knew that. But he could bash his past self over the head anytime, why did he have to do manual labor too?

 _Wow._ Gajeel thought as he stared at the small dent in the wall. _That's fucked up_.

He was going to make up with the shrimp. Or at least he was going to try… or something. He didn't know! He wanted to get off this punishment, he wanted his freedom back. He wanted… he wanted to be who he was before all of this. But he couldn't be. He couldn't just brush mentally and physically scarring a girl under the table.

Damn it. Damn it all.

Gajeel punched the wall angrily again. He swung open the door to the library. Hypothetically though, could he possibly get out of the manual labor? _"You are not to be expelled under the grounds of your being on the Dragon Slayers."_ Heh, they claim to care about their students yet they let a student who physically and emotionally harmed another stay for popularity and athletic purposes. Motherfucking asshats. _"However, you will have to work to regain all privileges, such as leaving school grounds, going to parties, eating with the others in your dorm, going shopping, having any and all free time."_ Gajeel wanted out. He wanted out _now_. He hated this fucking labor. He fucking _hated_ it! _"This school will become your prison until seen fit otherwise. Gajeel will remain on probation until a unanimous vote from the Board and the official acceptance of Levy McGarden. Do you understand?"_ Yeah. He understood.

All he needed to do was get Levy McGarden to forgive him. How the bloody fucking fuck was he supposed to get on the good side of the girl he kidnapped, stripped, burned, then strung up on a pole?

Suddenly Gajeel felt really _really_ guilty. If he did this. If he somehow got this out of the manual labor… this would be manipulating the only person in the world he had ever hurt and punished himself for. Could he do it? Could he get Levy McGarden to forgive him, without hurting her in the process? Could he ever get her to forgive him in the first place? He was a monster, an utter horrible, terrible, never-should-be-trusted, nasty, bad-tempered, _monster_.

He shouldn't do this. He shouldn't _want_ to do this. He should leave her alone. He really should leave her alone. He should. He should have done a lot of things. But he didn't.

Gajeel never did the things he should. The only good thing he did in his life was save the Locksars. Save Juvia. His best friend. Maybe adopt Pantherlily. But that was it.

Well if nothing had ever cemented it, this sure as hell would. Gajeel Redfox was officially a horrible person and he was going to get the only person he had ever regretted being a horrible person to to forgive him for being a horrible person so he could get out of the manual work that was his punishment for being a horrible person.

Fuck.

Thinking about it that way just gave him a headache.

So Gajeel decided he was going to somehow convince Levy McGarden to forgive him. Now how the fuck was he going to do that? Gajeel angrily spun in the swivel chair at the desk of the library, ignoring the manual labor that he was being blackmailed into doing. Gajeel closed his eyes as he thought, his head resting against the cold table to tether him to reality if he needed.

He was going to get Levy to forgive him that would require him to either; annoy her to death or get on her good side. Pros of annoying her to death: she'll never want to speak to him again, she'll never need to be near him, he'll never need to see her again. Or was that a con? _Shut up!_ Gajeel told that little voice in his head, banging his fist on the table. The cold hard surface met his hand and he was once again connected with the library. He relaxed again, and went back to thinking. Cons for annoying her to death: if he annoyed her enough then he could get himself beaten up, if he annoyed her enough then he could damage their relationship so irreparably and get himself thrown out of the school in the process, also it would be hard to come home after that. Cons of getting on her good side: No way to dig him out without hurting her even more, plus the best lies are the ones you believe yourself. _No. Stop it! There is no way in hell that you are getting soft on that girl_ , that little voice reminded him. Pros of getting on her good side: he was on her good side, he'd seen how she was with her friends, that was equivalent to gold. _You're doing it again!_ Gajeel punched the table again, opposite hand.

Getting on her good side was his best bet.

Now, how to get on her good side… How the fuck do you get on the good side of a girl you abused? One, he could be nice. Gajeel hated being nice. He wasn't a nice person. But, he'd be nice. If it suited him. Way two, he could be his usual annoying self—FOR GOD'S SAKES THIS WAS FUCKING INSANE! He slammed his hands back against the table. The coolness seeping into his body. Calm down. Calm down. Calm _down_. He thought back to the shrimp. Her imp-like stature. Her small beautiful cerulean hair that just looked _so soft_. Her plump pink lips when up-turned into a smile. Her soft sk _in beneath his coarse hands_.

Gajeel punched the table again. _Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!_ You are _NOT_ falling for her! For a… for your fucking victim?

But what if he… what if he actually _did_ manage to get on her good side. What would he do then? Would he just ask her to take him off probation? No. No, he couldn't do that. After all the manipulation he would have put her through? To ask that of her? He needed her to come up with the reward on her own. It was the only way he could do this. If in the end, she did it because she truly wanted it for him. No other way would be acceptable. Damn. He was such a bad human being.

The door to the library burst open and Makarov marched through, the little bastard.

"Gajeel! What are you doing sitting there? You have work to do."

"'M tired." Gajeel grumbled.

"What?"

"I said, I'm tired!" Gajeel didn't realize he had yelled it until he heard the words himself. Makarov took a step back and surveyed his student. The old man sighed.

"Fine. Get your ass back to Fairy Tail and into bed. I see you one more time tonight and-"

"And what?" Gajeel hissed as he strode out. "I'm already yer slave."

But not for long. God damn him, not for fucking long.

* * *

 **Sorry (not sorry) about that my dears! Oh Gajeel Gajeel Gajeel...**

 **So, next chapter might not make the word quota, but I hope you'll forgive me when you read it.**

 **Until next time :)**

 **~ Diana**


	10. His Memories

**Okay, so this actually turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it would. Who knew?**

 **Thanks again to my lovely Beta, WhatAreAllTheseTears! You did an amazing job!**

 **Trigger warning (i think? really more or less this entire story is sort of a trigger).**

 **Yay! Evil Gajeel!**

 **See ya at the bottom!**

 **~ Diana**

* * *

 _"SHUT UP!" Gajeel roared. The room fell silent, the entirety of the dorm of Phantom Lord watched him. He leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed, eyes glaring._

 _"Thank you Gajeel." Mr. Jose said in his whisper soft voice. Every word seemed to leave a mark on the crowd and with every word the air in the room grew heavier. "They humiliated us. They beat up Sue." Everyone turned to the girl in question. Her black and blue face was a colored mess, some parts of it already turning yellow. Gajeel didn't necessarily like Sue, but you didn't beat up someone who was helpless, that was just wrong. Anger flushed Gajeel's features. He was going to make them_ pay _. They were going to wish they had never started a fight with Phantom. Because, Phantom Lord_ always _won. "I leave you to it." Mr. Jose pushed from the table he was leaning on and nodded to the gathering of children._

 _The teens glanced between each other. "Someone have an idea."_

 _"Burn down their dorm!"_

 _"Fuck 'em up!"_

 _"Put bleach in their shampoo!"_

 _"We hurt them back." Gajeel growled. The room turned their attention to Gajeel. The boy stood like a wraith in the back of the room. He stepped forward and the teens around him stayed a comfortable foot away from him, like magnets whose poles were the same they seemed to gravitate away from him. "We take someone they care about, and we hurt them the fuck back. We take that person and we_ ruin _them. No one messes with Phantom Lord." And for some reason, the residents of Phantom Lord cheered._

 _Gajeel was the one who had been voted to find the victim of their revenge. Totomaru and Sol had been voted to figure out what to do with the Fairy Fucker when Gajeel returned with them. The air was unexpectedly warm and Gajeel grumbled because it was also slightly humid. The humidity made his hair poof up, a downside of its length. He stood in the shadows between the buildings; someone else_ must _be using them to sneak out of curfew. Now that he thought about it, it was probably going to be that idiotic Salamander and his perverted friend who would be caught, they would probably be the ones trying to sneak out to play a prank on Phantom. Not today fucktards, not today._

 _Then he saw her and he knew she would be perfect. There was something about her, the way she skipped in the dark, the way she hummed when she walked. He immediately knew that this was someone that Fairy Tail loved. She was perfect._

 _A mosquito decided to land on his arm and he flicked it off angrily. She turned around and squinted. Well, she'd seen him anyway, he might as well come out. He stepped forward and watched her small little cheeks puff out as she tried to remember something. Oh she was_ perfect _!_

 _"W-who are you?" She stuttered. She should be afraid._

 _He rolled his eyes, and snorted in annoyance, "does it matter?" He asked, because it truthfully didn't. All that mattered was he was Phantom Lord, she was Fairy Tail. This was plain ole revenge._

 _"You're from Phantom, aren't you?"_

 _Well_ duh _. Gajeel grunted in response and smirked as she made it easy. She just stood while he walked towards her. He covered her tiny mouth with one hand and pinched her nose shut with the other. He doubted she could really hurt him, but this was a precaution, and she began to cry out behind his hand. The sound that escaped was so quiet that it wouldn't matter. Finally her large multicolored doe eyes closed and Gajeel slung her over his shoulder. She was very light and small. Barely five feet tall, she was easy to maneuver on his back. He grasped her waist and began his way back to Phantom. He swatted more small bugs out of his way as he walked. A fog of gnats buzzed in front of him and he tried to walk around them but some crawled into his nose, making him sneeze. He continued walking._

 _He was almost at the dorm when he felt a toddler trying to punch his back. He frowned. Was that the girl? Had she woken up? He grumbled under his breath and lifted her off his shoulder. She opened her mouth to scream and thrashed in his grip. How cute, she thought she could actually get away. He wouldn't let her, she had to pay. He covered her mouth and nose again and soon she was unconscious. Really, what_ did _she expect from her small and weak stature? That she would 'cute' him into submission? He was stronger, bigger, and more powerful than she, how had she expected to get away?_

 _He reached Phantom Lord and slipped into the common room as quietly as he could. The lights were still on but thankfully no one was there. He tip-toed past the tables to the Janitor's Closet which led to the basement. The steps were slippery and he almost dropped her at one point. It smelled like piss and shit, making Gajeel not want to touch anything. Once he reached the basement he set her down on the floor._

 _Totomaru waited for him there._

 _"So, what's the plan?" Gajeel rumbled. Totomaru encircled his find, analyzing it._

 _Totomaru rubbed his hands together. "First we strip her."_

 _Ew. "Why?"_

 _Totomaru rolled his eyes. "I don't know,_ symbolism _."_

 _"You can do that yerself, yeh pervert."_

 _"You're the one who kidnapped her." Totomaru mumbled as he began to take off her clothes. "Yo, get me the handcuffs on the table."_

 _Gajeel walked over to the ping-pong table. "Who's are these?" He asked as he picked up the fuzzy pink handcuffs and held them as far away from him as possible._

 _Totomaru laughed. "Why? You want in?"_

 _Pervert. "On second thought, I don't wanna know."_

 _"Good call,"_

 _He tossed them to Totomaru who snapped them onto the now naked girl. Gajeel shook his head and looked away from the girl. "What else?"_

 _"Blindfold, and well we'll need something for legs until Sol gets back from whatever he had planned." Gajeel tossed him the blindfold. "So what do you think Sol has planned?"_

 _Gajeel shrugged and grunted in response._

 _"Think it'll be something…_ sexual _?"_

 _Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Grow up Totomaru."_

 _"Come on- wouldn't it be-"_

 _"No. That's gross. Shut up."_

 _"Fine." Totomaru muttered. He stood. "I'll be back." He said._

 _Gajeel sat down. He looked around the room. It was large, with grey walls and an old beaten up ping pong table. Old empty crates lined the walls, Gajeel was sitting on one. He drummed his hands against the wooden crate and hummed a song he had been working on. Gajeel finally brought himself to look at her. She was so small. Her skin was pale against the grimy floor._

 _The door creaked open and Totomaru came back in with another pair of handcuffs as fuzzy as the last pair and a ball-gag. Gajeel really didn't want to know where they came from. Totomaru attached them to the girl's legs and stuck the gag in her mouth._

 _"I'm going to sleep, you ditching tomorrow?" Totomaru asked with a yawn._

 _"Yeah…" Gajeel's eyes didn't leave the unconscious girl's._

 _"Okay, bye."_

 _"Bye."_

* * *

 _Gajeel woke up with a start. He'd been having a bad dream about Denish… and Mash. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the girl. She was still asleep. He had no idea what time he'd slipped into dreamland but it didn't look like she had woken up since he did. He didn't_ kill _her. He could see the rise and fall of her naked freckled chest. He sighed and heard the door slowly creak open._

 _He saw the girl begin to shake, so she was awake. Sol and Totomaru walked in. Totomaru nodded to the girl, "think she'll do?"_

 _Gajeel grunted. Sol appraised Gajeel's work. "Yes, yes, she will do." He said confidently._

 _Sol nudged his head in the universal sign of, 'you coming?' Gajeel shrugged and stood. She'd be fine on her own. The three of them walked out. Gajeel stretched, his back cracked loudly._

 _"It's lunchtime, you coming to class?"_

 _Gajeel snorted. "Do I ever?"_

 _"I have to go to English or I will be crucified, non non non. After dinner I will come back and we will begin?"_

 _"Whatever." Gajeel mumbled. He went up to his dorm and stumbled into bed. He had a crick in his neck and he wanted sleep without nightmares._

 _However Gajeel had not expected a pillow onslaught._

 _"Gajeel Redfox wake up!" Juvia cried as she hurled a fluffy pillow across the room._

 _Gajeel groaned. "Juuuuv leave me aloooone…"_

 _"No! Juvia will get Gajeel up if it's the last thing she does!" She stomped forward and Gajeel grabbed her by the collar, pulling her over him and onto the bed._

 _"Bed comfortable. Gajeel tired. Gajeel sleep."_

 _Juvia sat upright in the bed and humphed. She hit Gajeel on the back. "Gajeel! You should be in class!"_

 _"So should yeh."_

 _"Juvia has a free period, Mr. Goldmine is sick."_

 _"So's my teacher."_

 _"Gajeel, do you even know who you_ have _this period?"_

 _"… no."_

 _"Gajeel…" She sounded so disappointed in him._

 _Gajeel sighed and rolled over so he was facing up. "Look, Juv, I didn't get any sleep last night, will yeh leave me alone?"_

 _Juvia sighed sympathetically. "Mash again? Or Denish?"_

 _"Both."_

 _"Oh, honey…" Juvia rubbed his arm compassionately._

 _Gajeel mumbled something, and bent his arm over his eyes. Juvia hopped off of Gajeel's bed, patting his head softly. "Sleep tight Gajeel."_

 _Gajeel would have answered but his mouth felt like lead, and then he slept._

* * *

 _Someone jumped on Gajeel and he screamed and wacked said person in the face._

 _"Ow!" Totomaru cried out._

 _"Shut up." Gajeel growled. He growled some other things too, but none of them were very nice._

 _"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."_

 _"Some_ one _woke me up on the wrong side of the bed."_

 _Totomaru rolled his eyes. "Come on, grumpy."_

 _Gajeel punched him._

 _"Ow."_

 _"Shut up."_

 _"You need a larger vocabulary."_

 _"… shut up."_

 _They trudged down the stairs and Totomaru opened the door. "Cute face, right?" Totomaru snickered._

 _Gajeel grunted, "not my type." It was true. She was small, a little flat chested… The girl made a muffled squealing noise._

 _Totomaru smirked perversely, "should we take it off? See what she sounds like?" His hands touched the victim's face and Gajeel wanted to claw the kid's skin off. He was so gross._

 _"No." The word tumbled from his mouth way too fast for his own liking. "Don't touch her until Sol comes back."_

 _"Aww," Totomaru winked, "But what if I really want to-"_

 _Gajeel stood in a second and slammed Totomaru against the wall and Totomaru grunted in pain. "Gihe, I told you not to try and fight with me. Now, we wait for Sol, Totomaru. He said wait. He had an idea. So we wait. Understood?"_

 _Totomaru just glared at Gajeel. Finally he whimpered, "yes Gajeel."_

 _The door creaked open. Sol waddled in. "Sol-" Totomaru began._

 _"I have the stuff, come come. Let's put our plan into action, non non non…" Sol chuckled. He pointed to the girl and to the table. Gajeel grumbled under his breath. He grabbed the chain on the handcuffs and lifted her up. The girl screamed and for some reason Gajeel felt a laugh leave him. She tried to kick him and he grabbed the chain between her ankles. He heaved her onto the table and held her legs down. He closed his eyes. He didn't exactly like the view. Not that he didn't…_ _like_ _the view. But that was- this was so sick in so many ways._

 _Sol held down the girl's side. He held out a hot poker- WHERE THE FUCKING HELL DID HE GET THAT?- with a P melded onto the end. Is that why this took so long? He wanted to fucking brand her and he had to find a branding iron?_

 _Sol grinned, and turned over the iron. The pale skin pinked from the heat and then blistered as her screams filled the air. She arched her back and screamed so loud that the ball-gag didn't muffle her. She clenched her fists and curled her toes. Sol swapped out the branding iron for the L. Then she stopped screaming. The girl went limp, and Sol removed the poker. Her skin was red and blistered. Blood dripped from the burns and they were puckered around the edges._

 _"We need gauze or BandAids or something." Gajeel mumbled._

 _"Come on Gajeel she can handle a little cut-"_

 _Gajeel slammed his hand into the wall. "Get her something or I will bring Juvia down here." He threatened. They all knew if Juvia walked down there and saw what they had done she would crucify each one of them._

 _"Fine." Totomaru huffed. "I'll get it." He stomped out of the room._

 _"We're doing the right thing, non non non?"_

 _Gajeel glanced at Sol. He was having second thoughts about this?_ Sol _of all people? He was the one who decided on this idea. "Second thoughts?"_

 _"Non non non, that is not what I meant. Fairy Fuckers deserve this, non. But…"_

 _"What? A girl like her?" Gajeel snorted._

 _Sol shook his head before sending one more sad look at the girl on the table. "Non non non," he mumbled._

 _"Is this it Sol?"_

 _"Non, we will destroy her dignity."_

 _"Didn't we do that when we stripped her?"_

 _"We will hang her like a head on a pike. For all of the school to see."_

 _"Serves Fairy Tail right."_

 _"Non non non." He muttered. Sol turned around and left. "See ya later Gajeel."_

 _Gajeel sat back on his wooden box. Totomaru walked back in and frowned. "Where did Sol go?"_

 _"He bailed."_

 _"Well I got ya the shit." The other boy said, pitching it to him. Gajeel caught it in his left hand and stared down at it._

 _"This is just gauze."_

 _"So?"_

 _"I need tap- Ah! Forget it, I'll just do myself." Gajeel stomped out of the room and stopped halfway through the door. "Don't touch her or I will put your head through a wall."_

 _"Whatever."_

 _Gajeel stomped up the stairs and into Juvia's room. Juv squeaked and threw a book at him which he dodged. "Do yeh have any of that hospital tape?" Gajeel asked as he searched the room._

 _"Could you_ knock _on the door before entering?" Juvia cried._

 _"Maybe, got any hospital tape?"_

 _"In Juvia's toiletry bag."_

 _Gajeel checked the bag, carefully edging around the scary hygiene thingys that he saw. He didn't know what many of them were besides the toothbrush and toothpaste. Was that shampoo? Or… he didn't want to know what it was if it wasn't shampoo. He grabbed the hospital tape and waved. "See yeh Juv."_

 _"Okay. Are you going to tell Juvia what the tape is for?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Alright. Have fun Gajeel."_

* * *

 _Gajeel opened the door and noticed that no one was in the room. The girl moaned in her sleep and turned her head. Gajeel gently moved her hands away from cupping her side. He dabbed at the scabbed burnt wound carefully. He took the pieces of gauze and softly placed them on the burn. She whimpered in her sleep, a small clear droplet running down her cheek. He didn't like that. He didn't like that at all._

 _Gajeel lifted her. The girl wasn't heavy, her body was gently placed on the ground, he carefully took off the cloth which covered her eyes. Her blue lashes fluttered in her sleep. He sighed and sat on one of the crates. He studied her, he didn't know how long he had sat there. Finally Gajeel cocked his head to the side. She hadn't woken up from being burned, in all this time she hadn't woken up. Her blue silky hair was strapped under the ball-gag. Her porcelain skin was smooth and soft, he remembered from when he held her. Gajeel realized he didn't even know the midget's name. Not that he cared. He didn't give two fucks about her name. He just… didn't know it._

 _A moan escaped from her blocked mouth and she shook her head groggily while she awoke. Hey she wasn't crying anymore. Her eyes were a brownish color that shifted to green while she looked around. He would have to ask Juvia about that color. Not that he liked it or cared what it was called, but Gajeel just… didn't like not knowing things. Yeah. That was it. He stared at her, and she stared at him. She began to scream, the red ball-gag muffled the cries. Gajeel smirked. It wouldn't help. But the girl kept screaming and Gajeel cocked his head to the other side. He thought the squirt was supposed to be smart… So why did she keep screaming? Wasn't that Newton's first something or something-ism. Fuck it, Gajeel didn't care._

 _Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Will yeh stop screaming?" Gajeel drawled. She froze. She trembled. And god damn him, Gajeel Redfox grinned. He basked in that moment at the time, because for some reason it made him feel powerful. Then he felt sick. So so sick. His own skin crawled in disgust. What the fuck was wrong with him?_

 _The door opened. Totomaru and Sol walked back in. "You took off the blindfold?" Totomaru asked confused._

 _Gajeel grunted in response._

 _"Well Gajeel? Pick her up. Let's go." Right. Sol's plan wasn't over yet. Gajeel grabbed the girl and swung her over his shoulder. The girl screamed in pain. Oops. That was probably his fault._

 _The night was cold. Gajeel and the others walked across the grass, wet from dew. Gajeel dropped her accidently. Gajeel glanced at Totomaru who waved two pieces of paper with the Fairy Tail symbol on it._ OH. _So that's what they wanted to do. Sol bent down and studied the girl who held his stare. Then Sol stood, his back cracking as he went. He smiled. Gajeel was going to need a shower soon._

 _"Alright, Gajeel, Totomaru, time to do the deed."_

 _"Okay man, that was creepy." Gajeel mumbled but he lifted the girl anyway. The girl screamed and thrashed in his grasp._

 _Sol pulled the hooks down and they hooked her to the flagpole. Sol and Totomaru worked in tandem to tape the pieces of paper to the girl, around her breasts and over her vagina, The small pieces of duct tape held the paper in placed and they gave Gajeel the go ahead. Gajeel took a deep breath, sharp cold breaths dug into his lungs. Gajeel pulled the rope until the girl was halfway up. Her body hung limply there. It was almost picturesque in a weird way._

 _Heh, picturesque. Hey, he could take a picture. Gajeel dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. His camera shutter snapped, the only sound in that one night. Then it began to rain._

Gajeel woke up sweating. It was raining outside and a thunderstorm had made Lily curl up next to him. The poor cat was terrified of the rain. Gajeel rubbed his face as he remembered that dream-those memories. If anything cemented it, this certainly did. Gajeel Redfox was going to hell.

Oh fuck.

* * *

 **I apologize my dears if the whole speech quirk with Sol got confusing, I don't really understand it in the first place. May you have a merry February my dears, (AND A HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! DEADPOOL DEADPOOL) until next time!**

 **XOX**

 **~ Diana**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my dears! Y'all ready for the chapter?**

 **~ Diana**

* * *

Over the course of October Gajeel Redfox tried his hardest to suavely be nice to Levy McGarden. He saw her in the library. Sometimes her blonde friend would come and send him spiteful looks at over Levy's shoulder. He would ask if she needed a book reached in his grumbling grunting way, he would open doors for her if she was nearby (which, in the most non-creepy way possible {which was still pretty creepy}, he made sure to be), if she dropped her pencil he'd pick it up for her.

And believe it or not, Levy's friends sure as _hell_ noticed. Levy didn't though, but she still wouldn't believe that Jet and Droy had massive crushes on her, so eh, what did she know? (That was what Natsu said flippantly anyway, and then Lucy kicked him under the table). The problem that soon became Gajeel Redfox was apparent, or the fact that he _wasn't_ a problem. Gajeel had been acting very nice to Levy, _too_ nice to her in their opinion.

"I don't know guys…" Lucy said as she finished her History essay. "I don't like this. He _humiliated_ her."

"Juvia stands firm! Gajeel is trying to make up for what he did!"

"Juv, he's weird though…" Gray muttered as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Yeah, Ice Brain's right."

"Natsu is on his team though! Juvia thinks that Natsu should be more supportive of Gajeel wanting to make amends!"

"It's not like he's much of a team player." Natsu muttered.

"Gajeel is a good member of the Dragon Slayers!"

"Meh, not any better than me…"

"Yeah, right. You're nowhere near as good as Gajeel."

"FIGHT ME YA PERVERTED ICE SKATER!"

Gray lunged at the pinkette and the two rolled around the dorm room floor. Lucy rolled her eyes and went back to her essay while Juvia bubbled about how amazing Gray looked tumbling over Natsu (which to be honest, Lucy found kind of gay but after the last time she mentioned Juvia's insinuations of homosexual intentions through her fangirling Juvia broke down at the thought of her "lovely Gray using his manly length of unworldly comparison to pleasure an inadequate boy such as Natsu").

Levy opened the door and shrieked in surprise as the boys rolled into the hallway. She held her hand to her chest and clutched her book in her hand. "Oh, Natsu, Gray, it's just you." She hummed as she skipped past them and sat on her bed.

Levy crossed her legs and bobbed her head to the music in her mind. She tapped the pencil against the notebook that she took out of her bag, and opened a textbook. There was a crash from the hallway and the girls lifted their heads long enough to notice that no one was hurt enough for the hospital and they went back to their homework. Juvia and Lucy exchanged a concerned glance at the heavy book that sat to her right.

Juvia moved from Lucy's bed to Levy's. She read the book name aloud. " _1000 Top Wrestlers in the Last Hundred Years_." She glanced at Levy curiously.

Levy glanced up when Juvia's silence spoke for herself. "Oh, Gajeel and I were talking and he mentioned wrestling and I realized that I know very little about wrestling. He mentioned that the sports section had some books."

Lucy and Juvia exchanged glances. "Yeah?" Lucy asked.

"Mhm. So I'm starting with this and then I'm going to read _Wrestling: History and Rules_." She began her math homework.

Another crash echoed from the hallway and a very low, slightly scary voice ordered: "Remove yourselves from one another or I will-"

"Aye Erza!" The duo chorused as they bounced to their feet.

Lucy, Juvia, and Levy stopped what they were doing and watched Erza yell at the boys. After which the two slunk back into the room with another duo of boys followed. Natsu and Gray grumbled and sat on either side of Lucy.

"You know it's all your fault that you got yelled at. You two have to stop fighting."

Jet and Droy pushed Juvia over when they entered and sat on either side of Levy, who finished her math problem. Droy picked up Levy's book. " _1000 Top Wrestlers_ -"

Lucy made eye contact with Jet and Droy. "So she can talk to Gajeel about sports."

"Huh? You're learning about sports?" Natsu asked.

"You're learning about _sports_?" Jet and Droy cried.

"Juvia thinks it's nice that Levy is making an effort to connect with Gajeel."

"Of course you do." Gray muttered.

"What does that mean?" Juvia covered her mouth in horror, "Juvia is sorry she snapped at Gray!"

Gray blushed. "Juv, you really gotta stop apologizing when you disagree with me and start sticking to your opinions!"

"Juvia is sorry-"

To avoid more apologizing from Juvia Gray turned to Natsu, bending around Lucy. "Yo Fire Breath, speaking of sports shouldn't you be at practice?"

"What're you talking about? Practice doesn't start until 5:00."

Levy looked confused. "Natsu, its 5:30."

"SHIT!" Natsu flew from Lucy and Levy's room like a bat out of hell. Lucy giggled.

"Seriously, Lev? What's this about?"

"What's what about?"

"You're being friendly with Black Steel?" Droy cried.

"Do you even _remember_ what he did to you?" Jet added.

Levy snapped the math textbook closed and turned on them. Juvia moved from Levy's bed to Lucy's. The three on the latter's bed shifted closer to the wall as they watched Levy get angry. The thing about Levy getting angry was that it didn't happen often. When Levy was angry her eyes turned stony, her mouth straightened into a thin line, her hands clenched, and Jet and Droy would begin to cower. "Of course I remember! It happened to me!" Levy stood to face them and pulled up her shirt. "See these scars? He did _this_ to me! And believe it or not I remember! Why am I still talking to Gajeel? Because I'm not a horrible person! Why am I being friendly? Because I believe that every person deserves to be treated with basic respect, and when Gajeel casually commented on the Halloween Game, I responded, like a _normal person_ would do! And I don't see my relationship with him as _any_ of your business, now if you don't _mind_ I am going to continue doing my homework with someone who _doesn't_ question my social choices!" Levy grabbed her books and stomped out of the room.

Jet and Droy exchanged a terrified look. "Levy! WAIT!" They wailed as they ran after her.

The remaining three people in the dorm room relaxed. Juvia looked from Gray to Lucy. "You're still worried about her."

"Yeah…"

"Levy will be fine! The two of them seem to be getting along well."

"They shouldn't be though."

"He humiliated her and burned her."

"And yet she is giving him a second chance, treating him a person! Juvia believes you 100should too."

Juvia stood and crossed her arms. Lucy and Gray wouldn't make eye contact with the blunette. Juvia sighed and left the room.

* * *

When Gajeel was intercepted by Lucy he was, frankly, very surprised. He was refilling his water bottle after practice. He had just finished his shower and had changed into day clothes when the blonde walked right past Natsu, admittedly waving to him when he called her name, and right into Gajeel's face. Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow. The blonde's cheeks were puffed out and her brown eyes looked like they wanted to roast him alive. Gajeel screwed the mouthpiece-cap onto his water bottle before taking a swig from the black nodule.

Lucy took a heaving sigh. "Look. I don't want to be talking to you-"

"Glad the feelin's mutual."

"-but we kind of got into a fight with Juvia and she seemed pretty bummed," Gajeel froze, his mouth full of water, "and she won't talk to us so I figured that you could… _you know_ …"

"What?"

"You _know_ ,"

"No, yeh upset Juvia?"

"Oh. Yeah…" Lucy bit her lip nervously.

Gajeel glared at her. "I really don't like you."

"Glad the feelin's mutual." Lucy repeated. Gajeel stormed past her, plowing into her shoulder. "Tell her we're sorry!"

Gajeel snorted. Natsu ran over to Lucy to talk to her. They pissed off Juvia? Gajeel scowled as he stormed back to Fairy Tail. Cold air burning in his lungs as he breathed heavily, because of anger or exhaustion Gajeel wasn't sure.

"Gajeel!"

Gajeel was tired of being intercepted. The demon woman and her drunk friend stood proudly in front of Gajeel barring his way up the stairs. Demon woman Strauss put her hands on her hips and drunkard poked him in the chest. "You better win! We've got money riding on you."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He pushed past them and was gone. Taking the stairs two at a time he reached Juvia's room where an irritated Stripper sat. His long (naked) legs stretched across the worn carpet. He had his head and back leaning against the door, his arms sat in his (thankfully) boxer covered lap. He was also missing his shirt.

"-okay fine but I'm telling you Zuko shouldn't have been _allowed_ to be redeemed! He was a _much_ better bad guy!"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. What happened to Juvia being upset? "Everyone deserves redemption Gray! Including Zuko!"

"So Kylo Ren does too?"

"Yes!"

Gajeel cleared his throat. Gray sent him a sidelong glance. He seemed to be deciding something. Then he spoke "what about Moriarty?"

" _Everyone_ Gray!"

"Juvia?" Gajeel called through the closed door.

There was a pause before a soft "G-Gajeel?"

"Hey Juv…" Gajeel responded with the same softness. He ignored the wide-eyed gape that the Stripper was giving him. "What's up?"

"… n-nothing."

"Juv," he wished the Stripper wasn't here, "let me in."

Nothing. " _Please_ let me in?"

He heard the loud _click_ of the door being unlocked and it opened about an inch and a half. A pale nose, a half of dark blue eye, and a lock of wavy blue bangs peeked through the space. She looked Gajeel up and down.

"Fine." She whispered. The door swung open wider, and Gajeel slipped in. Gray scrambled to his feet and tried to follow Gajeel. "Not you." Juvia mumbled before closing the door in his face.

Juvia's room was small. She had no roommate and a small bed with a lava lamp on the night table. The lamp was dark blue and light blue. The blobs inside the lamp drifted lazily up and down, a dull glow from the lamp lit the room partially. Juvia sat on the bed, wrapping her arms around her shins.

"Juvia told them not to get you." She mumbled.

"What were yeh and the pervert arguin' about?" Gajeel asked.

"Redemption."

 _Huh?_ "Why?" Gajeel sat on the bed next to his friend, his back leaning against the corner of her walls. Juvia was bent over, her chin sitting on her knees. Her deep sapphire hair curled around her chin and crawled down her back. Gajeel put his feet on the bed, right leg crossed over the other. Juvia tsked and shoved his feet off. So she wasn't upset enough to ignored her 'no shoes on the bed' rule. Gajeel kicked off his heavy steel-toed boots, and put his feet back up.

"I-it came up."

"Yeah?" Gajeel pried.

Juvia sighed. "They were worried about… Levy."

Gajeel tensed. He felt memories from that night resurface. Memories from last night. Memories from today. Memories from when he decided his course of action.

"They know you two are spending time together-"

"Not that much time."

"-and they were… uncomfortable-"

"Redemption. Yeh were talking about me."

Juvia's voice was so small she might have been a mouse. "Yeah."

"That's why yer upset? Yer upset 'cuz some Fairies think I'm a bad person?"

"W-well, not exactly. Ju-Juvia just-they need to understand that you deserve a second chance."

"Juv I hurt their best friend."

"Juv-Juvia know." Her voice was small and innocent. "Juvia just-Juvia don't want to be your only friend."

"I've got Lily."

"Gajeel…"

"Juvia I don't expect them to be my friends. I don't even expect them to like me. I just want to make it up to her."

"To Levy?"

"Yeah."

"Y-you don't mind-?"

"I mind it. But there's nothing I can do. Give them time. Give them all time."

Juvia looked at him. He noticed the red which rimmed her eyes, the raw puffiness in her cheeks. He'd hurt the bastards who'd made her upset. Who'd made her cry. But Juvia knew him too well. She knew the look on his face. She shook her head. "No. Gajeel don't, please, don't even think it."

He watched her face. The sincerity in her eyes. "Okay."

There was a comfortable silence and Gajeel shimmed farther down the bed and stretched out, his head at the foot of the bed and his feet on Juvia's pillow. Juvia rolled her eyes and pushed them off. "Ew Gajeel!" Gajeel grinned. If she could scold him, she'd be fine.

"Do yeh want me to stay?" Gajeel asked.

Juvia's eyes brightened. "Can you bring Lily?"

Gajeel chuckled. "Sure kid."

Juvia puffed out her cheeks. "Juvia isn't a kid anymore Gajeel!"

"Right, sorry Juv. I'll be right back, okay?"

Juvia nodded. Gajeel swung his legs off the bed and gave her a quick grin before ducking out of the door. Gray was sitting on the ground.

"Yo, is she okay?"

"No thanks to yeh." Gajeel growled.

Gray narrowed his eyes and scowled. "Says _you_."

"Whatever." Gajeel stomped past him. Gray grabbed his shoulder and Gajeel tried really hard to keep his promise to Juvia.

"You hurt my friend. I won't forgive you for that." Gajeel grunted in response. "With that said, I'm glad you're there for Juvia."

Gajeel growled in response and pulled himself out of Gray's grasp. "Screw you Fullbuster."

"Back at ya, Redfox."

Gajeel returned to Juvia's now fully lit room with a cat in hand. Juvia grinned and Pantherlily cuddled into her embrace. Juvia scratched him behind his ears and he purred happily. Gajeel went back to relaxing on his friend's bed.

* * *

"So, you coming to the Halloween game?" Mira asked Jellal, eyebrows wiggling.

"Can't." Jellal responded shaking his head. "Someone has to stay back with the grounded students."

"Aww," Mirajane pouted, "Erza's going to be so _sad_."

"She's staying too." Jellal said as he spooned cereal into his mouth.

Mira waggled her eyebrows. Jellal rolled his eyes.

The Halloween game was the second Dragon Slayers' game of the year. It was an off-campus game, which meant it was optional (and a privilege so kids who had been give detention couldn't leave). The game was set up between four different teams, each wrestled against one another. The game itself went on for hours, with a half hour intermission at one point so the wrestlers could rest. The Halloween game was routinely three teams; Raven Tail of Dreyer High (run by the Ivan Dreyer, tensions were always high during this competition), Grimoire Heart of Earthland Prep, and Tartaros of ENDA (Earthland's Northern Discipline of Academics). The fourth place in the competition was always reserved for the winner of the First Game, so this year the Dragon Slayers were going.

The Dragon Slayers in question were sitting at a table by themselves and Mr. Gildarts who was explaining techniques to them in a quiet voice.

Jet, Droy, Levy, Lucy, and Gray sat at another table eating their breakfast. "You know," Jet said as he picked at his food, "I don't think I'm going to go to the Halloween game."

"Why not?" Droy asked confused.

"Eh," Jet said with a shrug, "it's just sitting in a sweaty auditorium and if I stay here I get the day off. What about it, Lev? Droy?"

"Sure I'll stay here." Droy agreed as he shoveled breakfast meats (which of course were questionable in their edible nature) into his mouth.

"Oh, I'm going to this one." Levy said as she flipped a page in her book.

"You are?" The boys cried.

"Well, you know, supporting our friends and all." Levy said with a shrug and a dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Lucy narrowed her eyes skeptically. "Yeah for Natsu and Wendy."

"Sure."

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" The yammer and clatter of the cafeteria stopped as everyone turned their attention to Mr. Makarov, he stood on the table so everyone could see him.

"Yo Gramps!" Natsu shouted. "No standing on the tables!"

"I'm your teacher Natsu! I can do whatever I want!" Mr. Makarov replied, a ripple of laughter moved through the crowd. "Anyway, if you're going to the Halloween game you must _sign up_! The sheets are posted on the door to every dorm, sign up before second period, and the bus leaves after third period. If you have any questions, come to me directly. That's all."

Lucy stood. "I'll go sign us up. So, Jet, Droy, are you going?"

"Well…" Jet and Dory exchanged looks. "If Levy's going I guess we'll go too…"

"Don't be silly guys! You don't have to go because of me!" Levy said, waving her hand.

Jet and Droy shared a look. "But we want t-"

"Don't be ridiculous. If you want to stay, stay."

Droy shrugged. "Eh, so we go to the game. Big deal, we'll get to be with you, Levy!"

"Alright." Levy agreed with a shrug. Lucy and Gray exchanged looks; Levy was as bad as Natsu sometimes.

The day progressed and the signs filled up. By the end of third period the busses had arrived and students were piled in according to grade. The Dragon Slayers were mixed with the regular students so Natsu sat boisterously with his friends, shouting insults at Sting. Sting in turn would stand on the vinyl seats and shout something back while Rogue tried to pull him back down to the bench, telling him that he could get hurt doing that. Gajeel sat in the back of the bus, his black shaggy mane covering his face while he rested his head against the dirty window.

"Hey Levy! Do you want to sit with me?"

"No! She wants to sit with me!"

Levy blushed and shrugged her friends off. "Sorry guys, I think I'm just going to be reading so I'd like to stay out of the splash zone."

"Splash zone?"

Levy pointed to Natsu and Gray who were arguing loudly and also spraying everyone in the vicinity. She shuffled to the back of the bus. The spaces on the benches were filled besides the one next to a snoring mass of black hair and a large slumped body.

"H-hey, anyone sitting here?"

Gajeel Redfox grunted noncommittally. He lifted his head just enough so his unsettled crimson eyes could see her. "Oh." The word left his mouth softly. He brushed the heavy locks of ebony out of his eyes, his natural angry expression softening. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Levy responded, sitting at the aisle end.

Gajeel said nothing. Levy didn't mind the silence between them, and she opened her book and began to read. The bus jolted to life and the kids aboard cheered as they pulled away from Fiore High. Gajeel scoffed and blew a stray strand of hair from his pierced face. He wasn't cheering. Neither was his bench mate. Levy sat with the world on mute, her book holding her attention.

Gajeel grimaced. She flipped a page, her eyes darting back and forth as she read at light speed. Gajeel straightened his back a little, trying to peek at what could entice her so. He saw nothing except random configurations of letters separated by spaces on cream paper; also known as words. But she was so _very_ into whatever she was reading. He never really did get the appeal to reading. It was too much like work for him. He glanced at the words, trying to inconspicuously read what entranced the shrimp. Gajeel noticed that it wasn't the book he had lent to her about wrestling. Did she _really_ finish the last one that fast?

Levy didn't hear the quiet breathing over her shoulder; she was too in deep to notice. But she did notice the weird gaze set upon herself. She noticed the crimson eyes that watched her and her book intently, unblinkingly, unwaveringly. They didn't seem to notice that she had noticed. She flipped the page, marking the previous one in her mind. She hadn't actually read it, she couldn't with the creepily intense staring match that Gajeel seemed to have with her book. But she pretended she was reading, to see what he would do.

It turned out that Gajeel did and said nothing; still believing that his 'staree' and her book were oblivious to his patient deciphering of the text in her hands. He didn't even notice that Levy's methodical flipping of the pages had stopped until he blinked for the first time in what seemed like forever. Shock from his daze he glanced at her to find that she had been staring at him. Her hazel (he loved that word now, hazel… that color, it just… _fit_ her) eyes narrowed in confusion, her blue eyebrows knit together as she tried to determine something he didn't know (which was, if you were wondering, what the flip Gajeel was staring at her book for? And why for so long? Was he _reading_?), she was chewing her bottom lip, peach flesh raw from her pearly whites.

"Gajeel?"

Gajeel gave an intelligent response. "huhuboulh?"

"Uh… sure." Levy shook her head of the reply and reemphasized her original unspoken question. "Gajeel, why are you staring at me?"

"Huh?" Gajeel's ears heated. His pierced face pink with embarrassment. "I'm not starin' at yeh! I-I was starin' at, um…" His ears continued to heat, he lowered his voice. "yer book…"

A small smile lit Levy's face for a second at the thought of Gajeel bent over a book reading. She wouldn't mind seeing him do that someday… _What_? Where did _that_ thought come from? "D-do you want to borrow it?"

Gajeel reeled backwards. " _What_? No! I mean- I don't…"

"Are you sure? I've read it five times."

"Um…"

"Do you want me to give you a summary?"

"Uh…"

"It's about this celestial wizard who meets this fire wizard and he takes her to this guild and they go on amazing adventures together!"

"Uh sounds cool, I guess…"

"It is!"

"I'm just… I'm not really much of a reader."

"That's alright. Neither are Jet and Droy," Levy giggled as she thought of Gajeel deep in study, books scattered around him and a pair of red glasses perched on his nose, "I can read to you, like I read to them."

Gajeel scoffed, staring out the window dramatically. "I ain't one of yer pups, shrimp."

"I-I never said you were." Had she over-stepped the bounds of their rather unconventional relationship? "I just thought it might be nice… I mean because you said you don't like reading, and well, you seemed very into the story."

Gajeel grumbled. He _had_ kind of liked the dangerous black haired character, and his little solid-script mage friend. "I mean, _if_ you want to…"

"Do you want me to start at the beginning? I mean you kind of started in the middle."

"Sure."

"Alright…" Levy cleared her throat. Her soft musical voice spoke and he listen. He closed his slit crimson eyes and sat back, listening to her story. The softness of the voice and the expression with which she read was amazing. Every character had their own voice, each sentence read with whatever inflection it was supposed to have, no sentence ever had to be repeated with a different one.

The characters came to life when she spoke. The story weaving its way into Gajeel's imagination. He could see the town, smell the alcohol from the guild, hear the rowdy population of the members, feel the pain of the boys whose dragon fathers were missing. He couldn't imagine what he would do if something like that happened to his father. Or hell, even the other Slayers'. If Skiadrum or Weisslogia or Grandeeney or, hell, even that idiot Igneel died or went missing… It would crush them as people. It would crush them as a team. Even worse, it would crush that odd relationship they all shared.

Gajeel didn't realize that the bus had stopped moving until Levy McGarden stopped reading. She nudged him gently, her peach lips curved into a small hopeful smile. "We're here."

* * *

 **Halloween in March/April? Yes. That's right. Who's excited? :)**

 **Have a lovely day and month my dears :)**

 **XOX**

 **~ Diana**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all! Sorry this chapter is a day late XD I couldn't upload on the 1st for religious reasons. And a huge thank you to my Beta WhatAreAllTheseTears she is lovely and yeah.**

 **See y'all at the bottom :)**

 **~ Diana**

* * *

The gym was enormous, large enough for two and a half basketball courts. It smelled of sweat and too much cologne. Wooden bleachers ran from floor to ceiling, and students wandered through the stands. Mats lay on the gym floor and the three other teams milled around schmoozing. The Dragon Slayers joined them, and the Fiore High students mingled with the others.

A whistle blew. A man, presumably a referee, herded everyone to their designated spots. "Welcome to this year's Halloween wrestling tournament!" People cheered. Levy sat with Jet, Droy, Natsu, and Lucy. Gray and Juvia tried to push their way through the hot mess of bodies. They managed to squeeze past everyone and stumbled next to their friends. Juvia elongated herself by wiggling so she could see better, and Gray told her to sit down. She apologized to him profusely but after her spiel she went back to trying to see what was happening. "First up! Laxus and Azuma on mat one! Keyes and Obra on mat two! Kain and Torafuzar on mat three! And Flare and Wendy on mat four!"

Said wrestlers climbed onto their mats, the teams howled their encouragement. A whistle blew from somewhere as the multiple referees studied their mats and contestants. The contestants began circling and the stands cheered. Levy cheered for a while but after two minutes of neither Wendy, Laxus, nor their opponents making any moves she stuck her nose in her book.

A roar louder than the dull constant cheering shocked Levy from her book. It seemed Flare had Wendy on the mat and Wendy couldn't raise herself, and everyone else had already finished. A moan resounded from the Fiore High section and random students shouted encouragements as Wendy slunked off the mats.

"I feel so bad for Wendy, she works so hard." Levy said open-endedly.

"Me too. She's the youngest and most inexperienced of them all." Gray added.

"I can't wait for Natsu's matches." Lucy added. The next teams were announced and neither Natsu nor Gajeel were up, instead the Twins were.

A scoreboard with each schools' labels and the number of their teams' wins rocked as the AC turned on. Dragon Slayers' score of 1 stood proudly, tying with Raven Tail's 1, and right behind Tartaros' 2. Both of the Twins won theirs and Fiore High cheered their voices raw. The scores bumped up to Dragon Slayers: 3, Grimoire Heart: 1, Raven Tail: 1, Tartaros: 3.

Natsu and Gajeel were next. Their opponents, Zancrow and Nullpudding respectively, lined up on the mats. Levy and her friends cheered as the two of them circled their opponents on the mat. Natsu wasted no time in making the first pin; the (apparently called) fiery chicken wing, which looked much like a very uncomfortable position with the opponent forced into a wing-like position and wrestled into a hold. Gajeel took his time, toying with Nullpudding before forcing him onto the mat.

Levy stood. "I'm going to the bathroom. Give me the highlights when I get back." She said to her friends.

"Have fun." Gray said absently. Juvia waved and Levy squeezed past Lucy and the boys.

Levy ran her thumb over her book as she walked out of the large gym. It was comforting, the feel of the smooth cover beneath her fingers, the indent of the gilding on the spine, the feel of the thin papers between her fingers. Gajeel had really seemed to like it, she'd actually been surprised by how much. He'd had closed his eyes, and between her reading she'd glanced up at him. She'd never realized how long his eyelashes were, when he was listening his eyelids had rested unflatteringly. The long wistful black lashes had fallen on his tanned face like black feathers in sand. Gajeel's face was long and angular, years of being in the sun and being hard at work doing… whatever Gajeel did in his free time had aged his skin so it was tan and worn. Gajeel's sand colored forearm had held his head up; defined lines of muscle made his arm look tense even though she could tell that Gajeel was relaxed. He'd looked so sweet and innocent and worldly and… hell he had even looked happy.

But that was ridiculous. Gajeel Redfox couldn't be happy. Or wouldn't. Or Levy couldn't imagine him happy or relaxed or anything that wasn't hostile towards her.

But he had been so _nice_ lately. So… chivalrous of all things. Was he trying to make amends? Or just trying to be nice?

Levy shook her head as she entered a bathroom stall. She locked the door and sat down. This entire thing was ridiculous. This idea, this situation. All of it. Freaking ridiculous. She ran her fingers over her shirt, the burn grooves in her body ached when she touched them, all psychological pain. Sometimes she would run her fingers over the burns on her body and remember the pain, remember the blistering rain that would hurt simply because of the pressure on the wound, and the ache would come back. Then she would wonder, how could someone do that to another person? How could someone harm another human being like that? Then she would wonder, why didn't she hate him. Why didn't hate the stupid little boy who did this to her?

The answer was simple, really. Because he was a stupid little boy. When she was in the hospital she would lie staring at the nauseating white tile ceiling, counting the dots, wondering if she could have prevented this, if there was something she had done to deserve this. She'd run through every interaction she'd had with him in her head. He'd never really glanced at her; they were in the same algebra class, he'd always sat at the back, never speaking, every time she'd looked at him he was either scowling with his arms crossed and slumped in his chair or he had his head down on the desk all you could see of him was a black mass of hair, like fur. She'd always assumed he'd be sleeping, but one time she'd sat right in front of him (assigned seats) and she'd been stuck on a problem, then a husky growl had interrupted her, whispering the answer in raspy indifference. That was the moment Levy had known—the moment when she realized he wasn't a bad person. There on that hospital bed, Gajeel Redfox was no longer a bad person. Gajeel Redfox was the boy who had felt anger and hatred and, _Mavis_ , Levy had been terrified of him, but he was not a bad person. She realized that on that hospital bed, would she be afraid of him? Yes. Would she be angry about what happened to her? Yes. Would she hate _him_?

The loud clicking of heels hitting the peach tile floor interrupted her thinking. "-so that's that, I guess."

"Oh! I have a new topic of conversation, so… isn't _Fiore High_ the school that you were _expelled_ from?"

The first speaker sounded like someone that Levy could swear she recognized. She just couldn't place whom. The second speaker must have been someone from one of the other schools—Levy didn't recognize anything about her.

"Yeah? That hellhole? Horrible place."

"Isn't this kind of weird?"

"Not at all. That fucking place sucked balls, and I am _so_ glad I don't have to go there anymore. I only went because my parents wanted me to go." There was a click of something that was probably make-up of some sort. "But now I get to be with you guys. Trust me, you are way better than those assholes." She heard the puckering of lips and then another click.

"I can't believe _you_ were in _the_ same _school_ as the _Dragon Slayers_." A new voice squealed.

The ex-Fiore-High-student scoffed. "They're not all that. I used to live in the same dorm as Gajeel Redfox."

"Black Steel?" The squeaky girl screeched.

"He's not all he's cracked up to be. A total loner creep too. Only had one friend, and I could have _sworn_ the two of them were fucking on the side. But they never admitted it. Only reason they got to stay at that cock-sucking school anyway was 'cuz your _hero_ is such a daddy's boy. That dickface gets into trouble—gets the whole _dorm_ in trouble and goes running to daddy afterwards. 'I didn't mean it! I'll never do it again! It was an accident!'"

"Jesus, what did he do?"

"Ugh, we were doing some stupid prank war and this bitch-" Levy's stomach tightened, "-who totally deserved what she got gets stripped and slung up on a flagpole. Administration goes batshit and we all get kicked except him and his ho." How dare they?

"That's sucks!"

"Yeah! Dickballs."

Levy stood and flushed. Leaving the stall, the three girls hushed. She washed her hands and the silence seemed to be oppressive. Loud. And so freaking oppressive. The girls had their eyes burning into her back. The faucet was unusually loud and Levy suddenly realized that she could wash her hands very slowly. Someone's face was getting progressively closer to hers. _What…?_

"Can I help you?" Levy asked with a raised eyebrow.

The girl mused, "you look familiar…"

"Never seen you before." Levy said as she dried her hands.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "No… you look _really_ familiar… Hey, Sue, help me out here."

Sue… _that_ sounded familiar… WA-

"You're the bitch!" The girl who Levy didn't know cried out. "Oh my _god_!"

"Sue…" The name tumbled from Levy's mouth. She could see the girl's battered face. That was their fault, and she knew it. "Sue I am _so sorry_ for what happened to you! We were out of control and-"

Sue sniffed, pulling her hair behind her ear. "Whatever."

"-no! I'm serious! Sue I am _super sorry_ -" and Levy was "-about what happened. You didn't deserve any of that."

"'Course I didn't."

"-But Gajeel doesn't deserve the hate you give him." Levy didn't expect the words come out of her mouth, but they did. And then she couldn't stop them. "Yes he was an asshole. But what he did to _me_ that was because of what happened to you." Levy found herself shaking. "Now, I know you're pissed because of being expelled but he has paid his debt to society and Juvia, who _isn't_ Gajeel's girlfriend or sex toy or what _ever_ you want to slander her with, had _nothing_ to do with _any_ of that prank war. That was why she wasn't expelled or put on probation. But Juvia is sweet and doesn't deserve any shit you're giving her, and Gajeel is-" Levy chewed on her lip, "-Gajeel is working on it."

"It?"

"E-everything."

"Oh my god. You've got Stockholm syndrome." Sue said eyes wide.

"W-what? No! No I don't! Stockholm syndrome is loving someone who is malevolent to you. Gajeel is not malevolent to me!"

Sue laughed grimly. "That's what you think. Redfox is a total dick, he doesn't know how to be nice."

But he wasn't a dick! He was being oddly sweet and kind and just chivalrous and he looked so calm and angelic (if angels worked for a living and were outside all the time) when she'd read to him! He wasn't a dick! Not anymore! Levy opened her mouth to argue. But Sue straightened and elbowed (unnecessarily) past Levy. "Come on guys," she beckoned, "let's go." The two other girls followed her, heels clicking on the way out.

Suddenly Levy's heart was beating very fast. She was too hot and she thought she was sweating. The hand that had picked up her book after washing her hands was shaking, which made the book shake. Actually, both of her hands were shaking and she didn't know why. She couldn't stop the shaking and her heart beating out of her chest. Why was this happening? Levy drew in a large shaky breath. Breathing in and out, in and out. She fingered the ridges in her side, the feeling of the brand brought her back to now and calmed her.

She turned back on the faucet and placed her book on the porcelain sink. Levy stuck her hands under the cold water, it over flowed the cup her hands made and she splashed some on her face. She dried her face with a paper towel and brushed her blue hair from her face.

She walked from the bathroom, clutching her book to her chest. _Gajeel is not malevolent to me. Gajeel is not malevolent to me._ But what if he was. And what if Levy just couldn't see it. But Levy _wasn't_ in love with him, she just believed that he could be good again. He could be nice. Oh god what if she _was_ in love with him! But she wasn't. That was ridiculous. She walked through the door to the gym and scanned the crowd. Her friends had not left their place in the row and Levy squeezed past everyone else to get to them.

"Hey Lev! So, this is what you missed, so Sting-" Lucy whispered to her once she sat down, she continued filling her in, but Levy wasn't listening.

Levy was searching the crowd; they were thankfully high up enough to see the entire floor, which included the sidelines where all the wrestlers who weren't on the mat could be seen. Levy searched the crowd for… something. No… not there… not there either…

"-hey, Lev, what're you looking for?"

"Huh?" Levy asked, only half listening. _Where was he_? Wait—he? "O-oh, nothing." Levy opened her book. Books were safe. Books were consuming. Books were safe. So she read.

* * *

Levy sat on the library floor. It was dark and she had an essay due in a week on Hemmingway, and comparing _The Old Man and the Sea_ , and _The Sun Also Rises_. She was reading the library's annotated _The Old Man and the Sea_ and comparing her own notes, all of her notes and reference books were spread out around her.

Suddenly something tumbled over her and books and her small lamp flew everywhere. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Levy cried as she desperately tried to untangle herself from the large limbs that had tripped over her.

The other person grunted and Levy knew who had fallen over her when she grabbed a fistful of coarse black hair. "G- _gajeel_?"

" _Mavis_ Shrimp! Couldn't yeh have sat somewhere— _any_ where else?"

"S-sorry!"

Gajeel grunted. "Whatever, it's fine." He pulled himself from Levy's tangle of herself and books.

The bright light in the dark room had been knocked over and Levy squinted as the light pointed directly at her face. Gajeel righted the lamp and Levy rubbed her eyes so they could get used to the dim light again. All of Levy's papers for her essay were strewn everywhere and her books were bent in bad positions. Levy smoothed out the creased pages, put bookmarks in the books and closed them. Gajeel joined her in righting her research.

He frowned as he read the title of the book in his hands. "Do yeh really need all this shit for the essay?"

"I want a well-researched essay." Levy argued, puffing out her cheeks.

Gajeel cracked up. "Ghi hi hi hi."

"What's so funny?"

"Yer such a nerd." Gajeel laughed, handing the book to Levy. She rolled her eyes as she piled the books. Levy stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned. It was only when her heart skipped a beat did she realize that, well, crap. She really liked this guy.

Gajeel eased into a seated position and stretched out his legs. He brushed some strands of hair behind his shoulder. "How's it going? Besides the… essay."

"Good." Levy said, not looking at him.

"Did yeh go to the game? I mean, of course yeh went to the game yeh sat next to me, but I mean-um-did yeh like it? I mean no yeh didn't like it, I mean it's not a 'like it' type of thing and uh… I'm, uh, just going to stop talking now."

"No! I, uh, I get what you're trying to say. Y-you were good."

"Yeah. Thanks. Uh, I didn't see yeh afterwards."

"Yeah, I um, I didn't really want to go to the party. I'm glad we won though."

"Yeah, yeah." Gajeel glanced up at the ceiling. "I, uh, I just kinda missed yeh. And yer reading."

"Oh. Uh, thanks." Levy said, heat in her cheeks. "I should, uh… I should go. Get some sleep."

Gajeel nodded. Levy could feel his crimson eyes watching her as she grabbed her stuff and walked to the door. "Hey, what're yer plans for thanksgivin'?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh. Well, see yeh." Gajeel said with a wave.

"See you."

* * *

By the second week of November Thanksgiving break was all anyone could talk about. Levy joined her friends at the cafeteria table, she sat between Jet and Droy. Her new book opened in front of her. "-and five different types of potatoes. I swear the best fucking Thanksgiving meal ever." Gray had just finished regaling his friends with Ur's Thanksgiving dinner menu.

"Well when Dad makes dinner it's just one of everything, but I swear the biggest turkey you've ever _seen_!" Natsu cried. "What about you, Luce? Any good Thanksgiving memories? Recipes?"

"All you care about is the recipes." Gray accused.

Natsu shrugged with a sheepish grin. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Lucy sighed, picking at her food. "Dad doesn't cook or anything, the maid does that. And it's not like he's ever there on Thanksgiving."

"Aw, that sucks."

Lucy shrugged, "yeah well."

"Hey, usually Dad has Thanksgiving off, but he said he couldn't make it this year. I'm staying here, you want to keep me company?"

"You can stay at Fiore High over breaks?"

"Yeah, the Dragon Slayers do it all the time, Metal Head stays every break. Ow! What did I do this time?" Natsu cried as someone kicked him from under the table. "Oh come _on_. Lev, do ya mind if I mention Grumpy Piercings' name?"

"No, but you never do mention his _name_."

"See!"

"Hey Levy, what're you doing for Thanksgiving?" Jet asked.

Levy shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"You mean your parents haven't called yet?" Of course they'd called. Levy had thankfully missed every call, she'd been in class or working, and hadn't called them back. Her parents called even more than they had last year (and they had called _a lot_ last year), but that was to be expected. They were worried. They were parents. But Levy wanted to stay at Fiore High. And she knew her parents would want to see her. So she'd never called them back. And was still avoiding calling them back.

"Yeah."

"So are you going home?"

"No."

"I'm confused." Lucy said.

"I don't want to go home." Levy stated. "Not much more to it."

"So you _do_ know what you're doing."

Levy refused to respond. "Oh." Natsu said loudly. "They don't know yet."

Levy sighed, closing her book. "How do you tell two people who have cared for you your entire life, stayed with your through the good and the bad, done literally everything you want to do even if they disagree _especially_ when it's going back to the school that you were burned, literally, at, that you don't want to go home for break. That you don't want to see them."

Well that killed the mood. "Well, you have to tell them at some point…" Lucy said.

Levy set her head on the table. "I know!"

"Hey do you want me to tell them?" Dory asked as he shoved food into his mouth.

"Why can't _I_ tell them?" Jet cried indignant.

"Because her parents like _me_ better."

"They do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Guys!" Gray interrupted. "Not the point."

Lucy patted Levy's back sympathetically. Levy propped her head up on her crossed arms and glanced at the other blue haired girl. "Hey, Juvia, what're you doing for Thanksgiving?"

Juvia was the one picking at her food now. "Juvia will probably go home." She shrugged and tapped on her glass. She didn't look particularly happy about going home.

"Hey, Juv? Do you wanna come over for Thanksgiving break?" Gray asked suddenly.

Juvia's eyes were wide. "J-Juvia would _love_ to go to Gray's house! Thank you!"

Gray blushed. "Y-yeah, you're welcome."

Levy's phone rang. Levy stared at the caller ID. "Dad?" Lucy asked kindly.

Levy shook her head. "Mom." Well better get it over with. "See you guys later." She slid her finger across the phone and held it to her head. "Hey Mom."

" _Levy! I caught you!_ "

"Uh… yeah."

" _I'm so glad we could catch you! Your Dad and I miss you. So we haven't talked in awhile_ ," there was a reason for that, " _and your father and I were wondering when we should pick you up. Do you want to stay a few days in so you can wait for all of your friends to leave?_ "

"Uh Mom…"

" _Of course you do. I guess then we'll pick you up on Tuesday. Oh everyone will be so excited to see you. Your Aunt-_ "

"Mom…"

" _-and I know how much you dislike your cousins, dear, but they're your cousins and your father is trying to make up with Uncle_ -"

"Mom."

" _-and your room is ready and Grandma is making your favorite Shepards Pie, and_ –"

"Mom!"

" _Oh, what is it dear?_ "

"I-I don't want to go home this Thanksgiving."

The silence on the phone was too long. Levy glanced back at her friends and they smiled encouragingly and made thumbs up at her. She smiled back. "Mom?"

There was a sigh. " _Okay._ "

"O-okay?"

" _Yeah. Okay. We just want you to be happy, honey_."

"Oh. Okay."

" _Yeah. Alright. How's school?_ "

"Um, it's fine Mom."

* * *

The rest of November went by faster than Levy realized and suddenly everyone was packing and parents were arriving. Levy and Lucy sat on the steps of Yury Dreyer Office and watched as sedans and minivans pulled up in the driveway and they waved to Juvia, Gray, Lyon, Ultear and Ultear's friend Meredy. Only when a red convertible pulled into the driveway did Levy speak.

"No way…"

"What? What is it Lev?" Lucy asked.

"Lu-Lu, that's…" Levy stood, looking around.

"Hey, who's the gingie?" Lucy asked, cocking her head. "He looks familiar."

The man himself had stepped out of the convertible. He was tall and lanky and his thick arms were crossed over his chest. He leaned against his fire-red car, an easy smirk coming onto his face as he talked with Ur, Gray's mother. Ur herself was a black haired single mother; she seemed to have known this man for a long time. But Lucy knew exactly who the man in the convertible who seemed too young to be a Dad with his dark red hair and rugged red stubble and seemed to be friends with Gray's mother was. She figured it out when a large cry of "DAD!" was heard across the green and Natsu came from flying out of nowhere, attacking his father.

Levy waved from her place by the Yury Dreyer Office. "Hey Mister Dragneel!"

Natsu's Dad grinned and pulled himself from his son, waving to Levy. "Come on!" Levy urged. "Natsu's Dad is _awesome_!"

Levy took off across the lawn and Lucy followed her with a cry of "Levy!"

"I thought you weren't coming!" Levy said as she skidded to a stop in front of Igneel Dragneel.

Igneel grinned and mussed Levy's hair. "I thought I wasn't because of work, but I'm here now Blue!" His tone turned serious. "How's the side?"

"It's fine." Levy said with a shrug. Lucy peeked out from behind her friend. Natsu grinned and snaked his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"Hey Dad! This is Lucy!" Lucy waved shyly. "She's awesome! She's Lev's new roomie."

Igneel Dragneel smiled warmly. He held out a hand. "Igneel Dragneel. I'm obviously Natsu's sperm giver."

"Ew! Dad!"

Mister Dragneel grinned. "It's my job to embaress you."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

Mister Dragneel did a double take. "Like, Heartfilia _Heartfilia_?"

"Y-yeah. My Dad is Jude Heartfilia."

"Hey Luce! You wanna come over for Thanksgiving?" Natsu asked.

"Huh?"

"Well Dad's cooking and it'll be fun and you're gonna stay here anyway, so do you wanna come?" Natsu asked. Lucy hesitated and Natsu slapped his forehead like he forgot something, "Oh! I forgot, you're staying here too Lev. Do you wanna come?"

Levy shook her head. "Nah. I want to stay on campus. Have fun though."

"So? Wanna come over?"

Lucy shook her head, this was all so surreal. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Why not?"

"Well you better go pack then." Levy reminded her.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh right!" She turned to Igneel Dragneel. "I'll be right back." She turned and ran back to Fairy Tail.

"Well, nice to see you Levy."

"Nice to see you too Mister Dragneel." Levy responded.

Eventually Lucy and Natsu left. Everyone left and Levy went back to her seat on Yury Dreyer Office. Sunset came and Levy realized that she liked campus during break. She watched as the last silver minivan pulled away, and smiled in the quiet of the red and yellow and pink and blue painted sky. She liked this.

"Shrimp?"

Levy jumped at the sudden sound. "G-Gajeel?"

"What're yeh doing here? Shouldn't you have left with yer folks?" He asked as he sat next to her. He was close enough that she could feel the heat coming off his body.

"I didn't want to go home. What about you?"

"I… don't go home for the holidays."

"You don't?"

Gajeel shrugged. He leaned back on his elbows and stared at the setting sun. "I like it here."

"Yeah." Levy agreed. "Me too."

* * *

 **Yes that's right lovies, I did just introduce Igneel, and you will see him and the rest of the Dragon Slayer parents soon. Very soon *insert evil laugh here*.**

 **Yes because thanksgiving in April/May.**

 **Have a happy April!**

 **XOXO**

 **~ Diana**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to WhatAreAllTheseTears! Good luck on your finals and stuff everyone!**

 **~ Diana**

* * *

Over the coming week Levy and Gajeel surprisingly didn't see each other much, other than mealtimes. Also, they weren't the only ones still on campus; Erik and Kinana, Jellal and Erza had stayed but they were nowhere to be found most of the time, and Sorano and Yukino had stayed. Most of the teachers themselves were gone as well, the only ones left were Mr. Goldmine and the nurse, Miss Porlyusica.

Levy walked downstairs the first day of break and was surprised to smell the sizzling aroma of bacon. She thought that Mr. Yajima would have left them ceral and nothing else. The kitchen door was wide open, something which Levy had never seen. Levy leaned on the door and watched. _Was that_ …?

Gajeel stood humming to himself as he cooked. His long black hair looked hilarious in a rather large hairnet and a bunch of ponytails held in a line, much like Princess Jasmine's hair. Levy giggled at the thought of Gajeel in blue aubergine pants and a very sexualized blue top. Gajeel turned around and, as mortified as Levy was from being caught watching him sort of creepily, she couldn't stop laughing when she saw his apron; bright yellow with daisies on it and a message that said MY FOOD IS DAISILICIOUS with a (somewhat creepily) smiling flower.

Gajeel's face reddened and he waved his spatula at her. "What are yeh doing here?"

Levy couldn't answer she was doubled over in laughter. Gajeel scowled grumpily. "It's not that funny." Levy continued to laugh. "It's not!" Gajeel insisted.

Levy finally stopped laughing and she could have _sworn_ that when she looked up she saw a small smile light his face.

"Are yeh done?" He asked in his growl-y sort of way.

"Yeah. I didn't know you could cook."

Gajeel smirked at her. "I am a man of mystery." He responded, raising his spatula in a way that was probably supposed to be suave, but since he ended up hitting himself in the face with it the effect was ruined. Levy giggled again.

"So you cook?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Yeah, my Dad taught me."

"Sounds like a cool guy."

Gajeel shrugged again, continuing to cook. Levy spoke again, trying to engage him in conversation. This happened a lot, Levy trying to converse with Gajeel and the boy shrugging her off with a grunt. "I can't cook at all." She laughed softly. "I was always too busy reading to learn. Mom hates it."

"It's not hard."

"Just following instructions, right?"

Gajeel shrugged, seemingly uninteresting in this topic of conversation. "It's a little more than that, I guess. Following instructions but tweaking them until the food tastes better."

"Could you teach me?" Levy asked.

Gajeel took pieces of toast from the industrial toaster and placed them on a plate. He reloaded the toaster and placed the bacon from the pan on another plate, refilling the pan. "I ain't a teacher."

"Oh. All right then." Levy couldn't stand the awkward quiet that would arise between them. "Do you always cook for us?"

"Only on holidays. Yajima always goes home for the breaks, and I'm always here, I'm familiar with the Phantom Lord kitchen, and this one ain't so different. The old man leaves me ingredients and I cook. It ain't a big deal." He said with a shrug. "We all hafta eat."

"I guess." Levy was about to continue speaking when she was interrupted by Jellal.

"Oh, hello Levy. I didn't know you were staying on campus for break."

"Hey Jellal," Levy replied. "Yeah, I didn't want to go home."

"Gajeel." Jellal greeted, Gajeel grunted in response.

"Help me set the table?" Jellal asked Levy. Levy nodded and Jellal pushed past Gajeel to the cupboards, Gajeel scolded him using some choice swear words and Jellal ignored him. The bluenette boy stood on his tiptoes to reach the plates and rocked back when he grabbed them, bumping into Gajeel who yelped as he tried to avoid a grease burn. Levy giggled as the two boys stumbled around each other in a comedy of errors; neither of them ended up getting hurt though (thank Mavis).

"Get out of here!" Gajeel snapped at the two bluenettes once Jellal had made it back to Levy with an overflowing armful of unbroken utensils.

The bluenettes left Gajeel to his cooking and they set the rather small cafeteria table. "Gajeel hates when people are in his kitchen while he cooks." Jellal explained.

"You've had his food before?"

"Well, where else are we going to get food? Kinana and Cobra sometimes help with the cooking but usually it's just Gajeel. Last year we always gathered at Phantom, because he would only cook there, but since Phantom is gone now I guess Fairy Tail is his only kitchen option."

"So he cooks for everyone?"

"Yeah. Mr. Yajima only leaves ingredients in one kitchen and there aren't usually a lot of us here so everyone congregates in one dining room for meals. Have you never stayed back before?"

Levy shook her head as she set down a fork.

"It's great. The school is so quiet and there is little to no supervision so you get up and go to sleep whenever you want. One year Freed spent every night in the library working on his midterms, Laxus and Bickslow looked everywhere after the first night he didn't come back to the dorm, they found him after three hours, curled up, asleep, surrounded by books and his laptop had died. He almost lost all of his research from the first night."

"Wow, you really have a lot of stories."

Jellal shrugged. "The best stuff happens over the holidays."

"Jellal?" Erza's stern voice called from upstairs. Jellal placed the last plate in it's place and waved goodbye to Levy.

"See you later." He turned towards the stairs. "Coming Erza!"

"Totally whipped." The voice came from behind Levy and she jumped, startled.

"Oh. Hey Erik."

Cobra and Kinana stood behind her, one of each of their hands entwined. Kinana was the first to let go, and Cobra's arm trailed after her. Levy thought their relationship was sweet.

"May I help, Levy?" Kinana asked.

Levy shook her head. "I'm almost done." She explained.

A loud crash echoed from the kitchen and a stream of colorful swear words were shouted. "…MOTHER FUCKING… THAT LITTLE…. WHO THE HELL…. WHAT THE FUCK IS HE…"

Kinana turned to Cobra with a cringe. "I'll go see what happened." She disappeared into the kitchen. Erik sat awkwardly on one of the cafeteria benches, he twiddled his thumbs.

"Hey." Levy commented as she set down the last of the silverware. Erik nodded to her in acknowledgement.

Another crash echoed from the kitchen, "MOTHER FUCKER-"

"We're fine!" Kinana called. "Everything's fine!"

"-THAT FUCKING-"

"Gajeel!"

"WHO THE FUCK PUTS POTS ON THE TOP SHELF? THAT-"

" _Gajeel_!"

Levy turned to Erik who looked mildly worried. "Does this happen often?" Levy asked.

"The swearing or the ominous crash sounds?"

"Not the swearing, I _have_ met Gajeel before," Levy teased.

"I HEARD THAT!" Gajeel called from the other room.

"YOU AREN'T DENYING IT THOUGH." Erik responded. Levy could imagine the defeating huff that Gajeel was most probably sporting.

"SHADDUP."

"Nah, this is a new kitchen," Erik said, responding to Levy's question.

Levy nodded before sitting next to him on the bench. "COBRA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Gajeel called from the kitchen, Erik sighed and slinked over to the other room.

"Do you need help Gajeel?" Levy called.

"NO."

Levy sighed. Was Gajeel really that territorial?

Kinana walked out, food piled in her arms, and her boyfriend followed her. The door to Fairy Tail opened and Sorano and Yukino joined the other four. Jellal and Erza appeared from nowhere and Jellal slipped into the kitchen to help. Erza sat next to Levy, a smile on her face.

"Good morning Levy."

"'Morning Erza."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Fine, you?"

"Lovely." Plates slid onto the table and Erza helped herself to a gracious portion of bacon.

"…Shouldn't we wait for everyone to…" Levy stopped her obviously stupid question, the entire table seemed to be filling up their plates as fast as humanly possible, and Gajeel had still not exited the kitchen. Afraid of being left with no food, Levy joined the fray. She snatched the last piece of toast out from under Yukino's hand and she put the piece on her plate. There seemed to be an unspoken rule that once food touched a plate it was off limits in this weird frenzy. Levy began to eat, satisfied with her haul. Gajeel swaggered out of the kitchen with his own plate of food. He sat next to Jellal and munched on a piece of toast.

Surprisingly Kinana was the one to begin table conversation. "So, who is going to fail Ms. Ooba's class besides me?"

"Definitely me." Jellal said. Erza looked mildly offended at that comment. "What?" Jellal defended. "It's _hard_!"

* * *

Truthfully Gajeel was surprised that Levy had decided to stay for break, and campus was so big that he didn't see her often during the day. He knew where she hung out though; the library, the bench behind the library, her dorm room, the dining room in Fairy Tail.

And Gajeel was _trying_ to be nice to her, (he wouldn't let himself believe that it was easy, it had to be a challenge or he would get lost in his own lie. It was a lie… wasn't it?), he really was. But for some reason he kicked her out of his kitchen that first morning, maybe it was those hopeful hazel (… _hazel…_ ) eyes, maybe it was the way her laugh made him slightly elated (SLIGHTLY, ONLY SLIGHTLY DAMNIT), maybe it was the way that she broke down in laughter and almost collapsed to the floor (her laugh reminded him of the sun), or maybe it was because she walked in on him wearing his DAISILICIOUS apron. Whatever reason it was, he kicked her out and now at breakfast on the first day he didn't know what to say. It had been counterproductive. How would he… apologize for that?

Gajeel ate his food quietly while the conversation raged on around him. Levy included herself in it, Gajeel did not.

* * *

Just like most people seemed to believe, Gajeel never really liked thinking. Too much work. Too much introspection. People who thought didn't usually mind what they saw inside, Gajeel did. So why did this little blue haired girl make him think all the time? He had to think about everything when it came to her, how to speak, how to act, how to breathe. When he saw her he thought about how she walked, how she spoke, how she read, how she looked. And sometimes it was with no pure ulterior reason—which truthfully concerned him. He was supposed to have an ulterior motive, that was the whole point of this him going to hell for trying to trick Levy into getting him out of working for the school (and off of probation).

Gajeel left the table after an appropriate amount of time and went to the gym. He didn't know where else to go. The gym was dark and he flicked on the lights, the fluorescent light bulbs buzzed merrily as they brightened. He stared at the air conditioned room; it was spacious and completely empty. He walked over to the exercise mats automatically and was half way into unrolling it when he realized he didn't have a reason to be unfurling the mat. He guessed if he had nothing to do (there was no reason to start lunch for another two hours at least) working out would be nice.

He warmed up by doing laps. The methodical _thump thump thump thump_ of his feet against the wooden floor actually had some type of calming affect on him. After a few laps he took a few minutes to stretch before doing some suicide running drills. He slumped onto the mat and stared at the metal ceiling. The air conditioning felt like it didn't exist anymore.

The lights flickered off and Gajeel sat up suddenly. " _Oi_!" Gajeel shouted. The lights flickered back on and Jellal winced.

"Sorry Redfox." He said. "I thought the gym was empty…" He tiptoed back into the room cautiously.

"The damn lights were on!"

"Sometimes Natsu and Sting leave the lights on overnight."

"Neither of them are here, yeh dumbass!" Gajeel growled.

Jellal shrugged. He strolled into the gym, his shoes _click-clack_ ed against the floor. He climbed up onto the bleachers and sat. Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "Why are yeh still here?"

"Hmm?" Jellal asked casually. He stretched out his legs. "Oh, I just like the gym. Best air conditioning in the entire school."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "What are yeh here to advise me on?"

"Why do you think I am?"

"Because yeh won't leave me alone."

"Well you don't want to talk to people, so I'll just talk at you." Jellal said. Gajeel slammed his back against the mat. "You didn't want Levy in the kitchen, huh?"

"What part of 'I don't want to talk about this shit' do yeh not understand?" Gajeel muttered. Jellal ignored him.

"You know it's weird, you two seem to be getting along and then you 180 on her."

"That's none of yer business."

"I think it's because you're still worried about letting her completely into your life, like you have with Juvia or the Dragon Slayers—as much as you argue that you hate them."

Gajeel put an arm over his eyes, humming in his mind to block out the annoying blue haired boy's observations. If Gajeel wanted his head shrunk he'd go to a shrink.

"Why don't you just apologize to her?"

"Why don't you just fuck Red and get it over with?"

"What makes you think I haven't?" Jellal said amused. "You should. You two could be really good friends if you let one another in."

"I'm leaving." Gajeel said. Now not only was he uncomfortable but he didn't want to hear this. He stood and rolled up the mat.

"Walking away from the problem does not make it go away." Jellal continued.

"It's like yeh don't see me ignoring yeh." Gajeel mumbled. He placed the mat with the others.

"Especially a problem like Levy McGarden."

"Get a life, Fernandes." Gajeel said as he walked away.

"You're going to need to talk to her!" Jellal called.

"Fuck _off_!"

"Turn off the light on your way out!"

Despite himself Gajeel turned off the light.

* * *

Meals continued with very little talking between the two of them. Levy read, minorly participating in conversation. Gajeel ignored. Thursday morning came by too quickly and Gajeel studied the ingredients he had left. He would make French onion soup, mashed potatoes, turkey, green beans, a very sad salad with red peppers as the only non-green vegetable, a single bowl of cranberry sauce, and a (much to Gajeel's disappointment) store bought pumpkin pie.

He was in the middle of cooking his turkey when Levy knocked on the kitchen door. "Hey," she said softly.

Gajeel glanced at her. "Oh, hey." He busied himself with his cooking.

"So, um, I was wondering if you needed any help?"

"No."

"Oh." Levy responded softly. "Okay." Levy slunked out of the room, Gajeel inconspicuously watching her. She sat at the table, and opened a book. She'd gone through twelve since the start of break. Kinana, who was peeling potatoes, gave a withering look to Gajeel. Erik, who was admiring Kinana peeling potatoes, raised an entertained eyebrow at Gajeel.

Gajeel ignored the looks at long as he could. He sighed. " _What?_ "

"Go talk to her." Kinana nudged; a small smile on her face.

"No."

"Why not?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"You're not letting her help. We could be done with the potatoes a lot faster…"

Gajeel glared at Kinana, who ignored it with a pointed stare. Gajeel scowled. "Fine!" He growled at her. He stomped out to the table and plopped onto the bench across from Levy angrily. Levy was startled out of her book, and glanced up at Gajeel confused.

"Hi." Gajeel mumbled.

People usually didn't respond to Gajeel greeting them by giggling. But for some reason Levy did. "I'm-" snort "-so sorry! I—" laugh "-can't take-" snort "-you-" giggle "-seriously –" giggle "-in that!"

Gajeel glanced down at his apron, heat rising to his face. He hastily untied his DAISILICIOUS apron and pulled it over his head. Levy stopped her giggling. Her usually pale face was flushed from the laughing, tears watering her eyes. It was actually kind of cute.

"I, um," Gajeel ducked his head, hoping his face wasn't as red as hers, "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Levy's red face began to return to its natural color as she became confused once again. "Huh?"

"I, um," _Come on… yeh can do this…_ "I'm sorry for being kind of rude to yeh."

Levy looked surprised. Why did she look so surprised? "Oh! Thank you, I guess."

"Uh yeah." Gajeel scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "So… 'M going to go back to the kitchen…"

"O-okay." Levy responded. "Oh, and thanks for cooking for us."

Gajeel felt his cheeks flush as he pulled his apron back over his head. "Yer welcome." He mumbled as he walked back into the kitchen.

"You're blushing. When we were eavesdropping it didn't sound so intimate." Erik said. Gajeel glared at him and Cobra smirked.

"Shaddup."

Cobra's expression didn't change.

* * *

Thursday night seemed to come very fast and soon the table was set (thanks to Levy, as it was the only thing Gajeel would let Levy help with, and Yukino) and the food was ready, the remaining populace on the Fiore High campus sat at the table. Erza, Jellal, Erik, Kinana, and Sorano sat on one side, and Gajeel, Levy, Mr. Goldmine, Miss Porlyusica (grudgingly), and Yukino on the other. Gajeel sat in the seat closest to the kitchen so he could check on the food.

"I think we should all go around the table and say what we're thankful for." Yukino said. Kinana nodded, and about everyone else groaned. "What?" She asked defensively. "It's a nice tradition!"

"I agree!" Kinana added.

Levy shrugged and closed her book. "Me too, we never did that at home, I always thought it was nice."

Sorano shrugged. "I'll start. I'm thankful for my sister and this school."

"I'm thankful for my health, my parents, my loved ones, and this great food." Kinana added.

Erik played with his food on his plate and Kinana nudged him. He dropped his fork loudly and glanced around the table innocently. "Oh, uh… 'M thankful for Kinana, and uh…" he shrugged, "I dunno the Dragon Slayers, I guess." He went back to playing with his food.

"I'm thankful for Erza, this entire school and all of the faculty, and all of my lovely dorm-mates." Jellal said with a smile.

"I'm thankful for my friends, this great food, and my family."

Gajeel was next and he looked about as eager to say what he was thankful for as Erik had. "'M thankful fer my Dad and the Dragon Slayers and my friends." He said softly.

"I'm thankful for my friends, my family, Fiore High, and health." Levy said.

"I'm thankful for everything." Mr. Goldmine said.

Everyone waited for Miss Porlyusica to speak. She seemed to be scowling into her plate. She finally looked up with a sharp "What?" and after a few more minutes of silent prompting from the others she bit out "I'm thankful that everyone at this school leaves me alone."

"Let's eat!"

The ten of them dug in. Conversation started out in slow small pockets at the table. Gajeel ate silently until Levy tried to engage him again in conversation. "So you're thankful for your Dad, huh?"

Gajeel shrugged. "He helps me a lot."

"Yeah?"

Gajeel nodded as he stuffed some salad in his mouth. Levy began to slurp her soup. She had taken a few spoonfuls and felt two crimson eyes watch her. She glanced up to meet Gajeel's eyes, an eyebrow raised. "What?" she asked.

"No salad?" He asked.

"S-so?" Levy replied confused.

"Salad is good for yeh."

"I don't like salad." Levy said with a small shrug.

"Yeh don't like salad?" Gajeel asked mystified, his crimson eyes were wide. "How can yeh not like salad?"

Levy shrugged again. "I just don't."

"But it's good for yeh and it is tasty and it's healthy and it's impressive and-"

She cocked her head to the side. "Why do you care so much?"

Gajeel shrugged, shoving a mouthful of leafy greens into his mouth. "It's important to take care of yerself."

Levy bit her lip while she thought. Gajeel couldn't look away while a smile lit her eyes and her pearly whites released her plump lips. "You're right." Levy said, her smile reaching her mouth. She turned to Erza. "Pass the salad please." Erza did so.

"Wait- yer actually going to listen to me?" Gajeel asked confused.

"Well yeah. You made a good point." Levy responded as she chewed on some pepper. She frowned and tried not to spit out the food. "This is horrible." She said as she swallowed the vegetable.

Gajeel chuckled at Levy and she smiled. She liked when Gajeel laughed his odd laugh. Soon everyone was done with their soup and their salad and Kinana cleared the first course plates and silverware and Gajeel went into the kitchen to bring out the turkey. The smell was mouth-watering. Levy didn't know what he'd spiced the main course with but she couldn't wait to eat it. Mr. Goldmine carved the large turkey and dished it out. Gajeel passed Levy the cranberry sauce and she dropped some on her plate.

The food was delicious.

Dinner was soon over and everyone was stuffed. Levy yawned and looked around at the table. Erza was finishing the pumpkin pie (she had more whipped cream than pie on the plate) while Jellal lazily continued a conversation with her. Miss Porlyusica left the table as quickly as she could and Mr. Goldmine left soon after her but he said 'thank you' first. Yukino, Sorano, and Erik went back to their dorms (Kinana joined Erik in his dorm). Gajeel was laying his head in his forearms and snoring. Levy opened her book but after a few minutes of trying to read she realized she couldn't as long as she sat near Gajeel. She couldn't concentrate on the words while he slept next to her. His black mass of hair was so close to her that she could feel it brush against the hair on her arms.

"Goodnight Levy." Jellal whispered as he slowly rose, stretching and sighing.

"'Night Jellal, 'night Erza." Levy replied. The two of them waved and walked upstairs. Levy glanced back at her book one more time before sighing defeatedly. She wasn't going to be able to read anything. She stood and stretched. Gajeel mumbled in his sleep (swearwords of course, what else would he say when he sleep talked?). Levy tiptoed away.

The cafeteria was warm and Levy found herself sleepy and overheating. She walked out the front door (tiptoeing past Gajeel since he was still sleeping) and sat on the steps to the dorm. It was moderately cold out and she was nice and comfy. She leaned up against the dorm wall, her knees pulled up so her book could lie on her thighs. The light illuminating the door above her head buzzed merrily, little white and grey moths flitting around it.

Levy got a full chapter in before someone sat down next to her with a heavy _thunk_. "What're yeh doing out here? It's freezing." Gajeel huffed as he set his back next to hers on the wall. Steam curled out of his mouth when he opened it.

"What are you doing out here?" Levy asked. "And I like the cold. It's refreshing."

Gajeel shrugged and breathed out loudly, watching the steam curl away. "I woke up and yeh were gone."

"So you went looking for me?"

Gajeel didn't answer; he just stared into the night. But Levy could swear that the redness on his cheeks wasn't just from the cold. And Levy found that she didn't really care.

* * *

 **I am sad to say my lovies that Blue Iron is coming to an end! There** **will be maybe 3 or 4 more chapters :(. One of which will be another 'Memories' chapter.**

 **Happy May!**

 **~ Diana**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thank you to the lovely WhatAreAllTheseTears!**

 **Also, happy June. May y'all have a beautiful summer :)**

* * *

"Levy!"

"Lucy!"

Levy stretched onto her tiptoes to hug Lucy (the problem with being short with a big busted friend was hugs were uncomfortable if you didn't like boobs). Lucy dropped her suitcase on their floor and Levy sat on Lucy's bed, swinging her legs. Lucy unzipped her luggage and began taking out her clothes. "Natsu's house is so pretty!" Lucy exclaimed. "It's not big but it's so pretty! And the garden they have outside… And I totally know what you mean by Natsu being a pyro, his Dad won't even let him into the kitchen, much less cook! And not near the fire place, and no where near candles nor anything that can be set on fire..."

Levy laughed. "So I take it you had a good break?"

Lucy sat and crossed her legs as she folded her clothes and put them in the drawers. "Definitely. Mr. Dragneel even washed my clothes before I left."

Levy grinned. "He's a nice guy."

"Yeah. Definitely." She zipped back up her suitcase and shoved it under her bed. She hopped onto her bed next to Levy and sat on her knees eagerly. "So what about you?" Lucy asked. "Fun break?"

"Gajeel cooked."

"Black Steel _cooks_?" Lucy asked eyes wide. "Tell me _everything_!"

* * *

Levy and Lucy sat in the snow as they watched Gray and Lyon try to teach Juvia how to skate. Juvia kept melting into a mess whenever Gray touched her and Lyon would get pissed because apparently he had a crush on Juvia. Natsu was at practice. The Dragon Slayers seemed to be gone at all times besides for classes. They didn't even show up to some of their meals. They were all very nervous about their next match, apparently the Alverez Spriggans had a new training regimen and they were supposedly getting _really_ good. It was their last game before winter break and everyone was excited, after all they had only a couple of weeks left of school.

Levy passed a thermos to Lucy and she breathed in the steam from the warm coffee. She laughed as Juvia fell again, this time tumbling over Gray and Lyon. "Wow, I can't believe anyone's that bad at ice skating."

Levy shrugged. "Oh she's not. Gajeel said that she knows how to ice skate. She's just a mess because of Gray."

"You two have been getting along really well, huh?" Lucy asked as she took a sip.

Levy nodded. "Yeah. He's actually kind of nice, you know after you get passed the layers of indifference, anger, brooding, anti-socialness, introvertedness, and the cliché bad boyness." Lucy passed the coffee back to Levy who took a sip herself.

"Cliché bad boy huh?" Lucy asked with a skeptical eyebrow. "He doesn't seem so _cliché_ to me…"

Levy shook her head amused. "He is, trust me."

The bell rang and Levy and Lucy stood up, running their hands over their backsides to make sure that they weren't too wet from the snow. "JUVIA! GRAY! WE'RE GOING TO CLASS!" Lucy called out to them. "DO YOU WANT US TO WAIT?"

"NAH, WE'LL CATCH UP!" Gray called back. He helped Juvia skate to the edge.

Once inside Mr. Makarov's classroom Levy and Lucy slipped their coats off, throwing them around their seat backs, and pulled their supplies out of their bags. Gray, Juvia, and Lyon slipped in after them and right before Mr. Makarov strode in. He climbed onto his chair at the front of the room and cleared his throat.

"So, we left off yesterday at-"

The door opened and Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue slipped through. They hurried to their seats quietly and Natsu sat next to Lucy, breathing heavily. "Hey, what did I miss?"

"Nothing." Lucy whispered to him. "We just started."

"Mr. Dragneel, Mr. Redfox, Mr. Cheney, Mr. Eucliffe, just because you are on the wrestling team does not mean that you may be late."

"Sorry Gramps!" Natsu called.

"Sorry Old Man!" Sting added. Rogue gave Mr. Makarov a shy smile and Gajeel growled.

Mr. Makarov sighed. "Anyway…"

Mr. Makarov's class as usual was boring and long. Levy was just checking her phone for the time (they have seven minutes left of class) when Mr. Makarov's phone rang. He ignored it and the phone stopped. Whoever was calling called back and Mr. Makarov grumbled and answered the phone. "What? I'm in the middle of class is it _really_ that _important_?" The class whispered amongst themselves. _What was going on?_ Mr. Makarov's face fell and Levy felt her heart rate quicken. He looked shaken. He cleared his throat and hung up. Shaking his head of the shock of the phone call he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Mr. Eucliffe, Mr. Dragneel, Mr. Cheney, Mr. Redfox, please come to the front of the room."

"I didn't do anything!" Natsu cried automatically as he stood up.

Gajeel smacked him upside the head when he reached him. "He's not gonna yell at us yeh idiot."

They walked up to the teacher and he spoke quietly to them. Levy turned to Lucy. "What are they talking about?" She asked.

Lucy shrugged.

The Dragon Slayers exchanged looks and were out the door before anyone could ask them what they were doing. The room began to buzz, _what just happened? Where were they going?_

Mr. Makarov cleared his throat again. "Class dismissed."

Levy and Lucy exchanged looks. What just happened? "I-um, I guess I'll just get Natsu's stuff then."

"Uh, yeah." Levy agreed confused. She looked at the back of the room, to Gajeel's vacated seat. "I'll just get Gajeel's stuff too I guess."

"Yeah, sure. D-do you want me to wait for you?" Lucy asked.

Levy shrugged. "I'll catch up with you." Lucy waved and left. Levy walked over to Gajeel's desk but Juvia beat her to it.

"Hello Levy." She said, surprised.

"Hey Juvia. Do you know what's happening?" Levy asked.

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia guesses it's something to do with the Dragon Slayers, but Gajeel didn't tell Juvia anything about it."

"Do-do you think something's wrong?"

Juvia looked worried, her eyes wide and her lips in a firm straight line. "Juvia doesn't know."

* * *

Laxus was usually angry. That was just who he was as a person. He was a very angry person. Ask anyone. So it wasn't really a shock to anyone when Laxus stormed down the steps to the cafeteria the next morning. Everyone was still buzzing with what had happened. Turns out Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu, Sting, and Rogue just up and left in the middle of class. Mr. Gildarts had taken his minivan and they'd driven away. Apparently they hadn't contacted anyone since then, none of them had brought any luggage with them, and the rumor was that the school had cancelled the game with the Spriggans.

Mirajane noticed something was wrong though and she wasn't the only one, the rest of Laxus's entourage noticed the same thing. Laxus grumbled and didn't need to push anyone out of the way because they were already scampering and avoiding eye contact. He grabbed some food and sat down so hard at the table that Mirajane hoped that the bench didn't break. He angrily chewed and swallowed, his teeth grinding and his Adam's apple bobbing like an angry flesh covered yoyo.

"What's wrong Laxus?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah Boss, you're scaring the kids." Bickslow added.

"Nothin'." Laxus bit out.

"Well we all know that's shit." Bickslow mumbled.

Laxus glared at him. Evergreen readjusted her glasses. "Come on Laxus, you can talk to us."

Laxus pulled back from the table, eyes hard and cold. "I said _nothing_!" He roared at them. His friends looked shocked. Laxus left his food and stormed away. Mirajane and Freed exchanged looks.

* * *

As it turned out Laxus wasn't the only one in a bad mood that day. Cobra also seemed to be pissed. He brushed off Kinana (in a rather rude way) all day, and became even less approachable than ever. Finally Kinana retreated to Laki, Lisanna, and other welcoming friends, leaving her boyfriend be. Levy, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Yukino pooled together later that day, none of them had gotten in touch with their Dragon Slayer friends. Juvia said she'd left calls but to no avail. Yukino had tried social media but it didn't look like any of them had been online since before they left. The teachers were more silent than mutes on the incident. Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Levy had cornered Mr. Makarov on the subject and he had denied them information with a simple "It isn't your business. If they want you to know, they will tell you. Now leave me alone."

Levy slumped defeated at the dinner table. "No luck?" Jet asked.

Levy shook her head. Lucy harrumphed. "The administration is being particularly discreet on the subject."

Gray shrugged as he pulled off his socks instead of pulling on his skates. "They're fine. And the teachers are right, if they wanted us to know they'd tell us. I mean it can't be that bad, can it?"

"Gray, ice skates are more comfortable with socks on." Droy reminded him between mouthfuls of terrible kitchen food (Gajeel's food was so much better than anything Mr. Yajima could make in Levy's opinion). Gray glanced down at his moving hands and swore as he consciously put his clothes back on.

"-and he told me that they left because of what happened to their parents and Erik was pissed because, you know, they're all sort of-"

Lucy sat upright. What had Kinana just said? "Kinana! Wait!"

The purple haired girls turned around. "What's up Lucy?" The girl asked between sniffles.

"W-were you talking about the Dragon Slayers just now?"

Kinana wiped at her eyes. "Uh, y-yeah."

"What did you mean when you said 'because of what happened to their parents'?"

"Y-you guys didn't know? I'd think that Gajeel and Natsu would have told you guys." Kinana said.

"Well they didn't." Gray responded shortly. "Are you going to?"

"Well they went to see their parents. Um, Erik wouldn't tell me the specifics but something happened to them and that's why Laxus and Erik are pissed. The Dragon Slayers are close, you know?" Kinana said. "They didn't tell you? I'm surprised. They texted Erik and Laxus."

The group exchanged looks. They had contacted Cobra and Laxus but they hadn't contacted their friends? "Thanks Kin," Lucy mumbled.

"You're welcome." Kinana said and she and Laki left to eat at a different table.

Gray tightened his laces and wobbled to his feet. "They told Laxus and Cobra but not Juvia? J-Juvia means _us_." Juvia wailed.

Lucy pushed her food around on her plate. "I guess they didn't want to worry us or something."

Gray shook his head. "That can't be it. Natsu doesn't give a shit if he worries us. And it's their _parents_ ; Igneel's been as much of a father to me as he's been to Laxus… I just…" Gray shook his head again. "I gotta go." He mumbled as he wobbled away.

Gray wasn't just angry. Gray was _pissed_. Gray was _furious_. He knew it wasn't really fair, the Dragon Slayers had some type of bond and, yes, whatever bond Gray and Natsu had, it was different. But it still bothered him. The Dragon Slayers _knew_ and _he_ didn't. Gray was skating before he knew it, jumping and spinning. The dancing on the ice made the fury lessen, but not nearly enough. Gray was surprised that the ice didn't melt beneath his feet. Natsu and he were friends, albeit with a love/hate relationship but they were still friends. Why hadn't he told Gray? Why hadn't he told Lucy, for that matter? After all Lucy was the love of his life, or at least it seemed like it (with all he talked about her Gray was surprised they weren't dating yet). _They_ were the ones who should have known first, not-not the _Dragon Slayers_!

"Gray!" Gray skid to a stop, ice shavings flying. Lyon stood there, on the hill, his skates under one arm, his eyes wide like Frisbees. Gray was panting and his breath steamed in the cool morning air. Gray glanced back at the icy rink. The marks of his furious routine scarred the ice with deep rivets. Gray glanced back at Lyon.

"What?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"Do you have a vendetta against our only ice rink?" Lyon asked, raising his hands in confusion.

"Ah no. Sorry." Gray said shaking his head until the foggy feeling of anger disappeared.

"Uhhh, okay." Lyon sat to put on his skates. "Don't wear yourself out before I get out there." He frowned as he tightened his laces. "Wow, that sounded more sexual and incestual that I intended."

Gray rolled his eyes and snorted. "Like that would ever happen, you of all people know my stamina is through the roof." Gray adopted his brother's facial expression. "That sounded wrong."

"Let's agree to never talk about it again, yeah?"

Gray nodded as Lyon stumbled onto the ice. "Race you?" Lyon asked. Gray grinned and took off.

* * *

Juvia sat on Levy's bed as she pretended to do her homework. She'd been on edge since Gajeel and Natsu (and the others she supposed) unceremoniously left, apparently because of something to do with their parents. She kept glancing at her phone, maybe if she stared worriedly at it long enough it would ring… or something.

Lucy sighed loudly. "Watched pots never boil, Juvia."

Juvia grumbled and closed her notebook angrily. "Juvia is just really worried. Why tell everyone but us?"

Levy wiggled her pencil between her fingers, doing the trick that made the pencil seem like rubber. "Juvia's right though. Why didn't they tell us?"

"They didn't want to worry us. They care about us."

"Don't they care about their other teammates?"

"W-well of course they do! Just- I mean it's probably different for us, they know we'd freak out."

"Like we're doing now?"

Lucy looked down into her lap, twiddling her thumbs. The ringtone of a phone broke the stilling silence and made the trio jump. They exchanged looks.

"Not mine. Mine's always on vibrate." Levy said with a shrug.

Juvia and Lucy glanced at their own phones. Juvia was the one to pick up. "H-hey." Her voice was shaky. "Gajeel," Lucy and Levy exchanged looks, Lucy joined the other two on Levy's bed. "A-a-are you…" Silence. Juvia nodded, her worried face relaxed. "Oh." She sighed. "Good." She glanced down at her notebook, twirling her pencil between the fingers of her free hand. "Uh huh… … … okay. … … oh yeah Lucy, Levy, and Juvia fine. Just, you know. Worried. … uh huh… … okay…" A grin broke out on her face. "Hey Natsu. … yeah, sure." She handed the phone to Lucy.

Lucy took the phone gratefully. "Hey Natsu, how are you?"

Juvia leaned over to Levy. "Everything is fine for now. Their parents got into an accident and are in the Intensive Care Unit. But they are improving now."

"Thank god." Levy said. Her body relaxed, somehow this made her feel a lot better. "I mean, not for their parents being in the ICU but for them improving and not being dead."

Juvia smiled. "Juvia knows what you mean." Lucy laughed, blushing as she talked on the phone. Well if Natsu could make her laugh then things must have been fine.

"Are they going to come back?" Levy asked.

Juvia shook her head. "No, Gajeel said he wanted to stay with his dad, and the others agree. Until their parents get better Gajeel says they're going to stay with them."

Levy sighed. Juvia twiddled her fingers. "You know, Juvia is thinking of going home for break… you know, to see them."

"T-they're in Denish?"

Juvia nodded. "Does Levy want to come with?"

Levy chewed on her lip. "Uh… maybe. I-I'll have to check with my parents. I was going home, because I missed Thanksgiving and all, but I want to."

"Yeah. Okay. Bye." Lucy smiled into the phone before handing it back to Juvia. Juvia pressed the sleep button. "They're okay. They're all okay." She repeated the words like a reassuring mantra.

"What did you and Natsu talk about?"

"He told me what happened. Why they didn't call." She snorted and shook her head. "They were preoccupied and Gildarts was the one to tell Laxus and Cobra, apparently he'd asked them if it was okay and they'd said yes but hadn't really thought to call anyone else."

"Is Mr. Gildarts staying with them?"

Lucy nodded. "At least until they get set up at the hospital."

"Well, at least we know." Levy said. She stared at her homework. "I'm not going to get any of this done tonight, am I?"

Lucy laughed. "Duh." She knocked her books onto her floor and stretched; her back and wrists cracking. "But I'm glad you were the first to say it."

Juvia shrugged. "Levy is right. Juvia should get back at her room. G'Night." She said as she picked up her books.

"'Night Juvia."

"'Night."

* * *

Levy almost expected Gajeel to be in the library when she walked in. It was… different without him. The lights were on for one thing, and for another there seemed to be… _people_ in there. "Oh, hey Sherry."

"Hey Levy."

Levy walked to one of the empty desks. Was everyone in here because of midterms? A dull chatter filled the room like a light blanket. That was another thing that was different; it was relatively loud in the library. It was really disconcerting. Levy skimmed the shelves boredly, looking for new releases. She actually kind of missed him; scanning the shelves, asking her where certain books went because she _definitely_ knew more about the library than he did, sitting with her while she read, while she read to him, teasing her, calling her shrimp and nerd (he was complimenting her in his "I can't compliment her because I'm a bad boy who no one should love and can never share my feelings" way).

The last thing she expected was definitely her butt to buzz. Hastily she pulled her phone from her back pocket and glanced at the caller ID. _Natsu_? Levy swiped her finger across the phone screen. "Natsu? How are you? Is everything okay? Is there anything I can do?"

There was a tinny silence that answered her. "He-hello?" Levy asked. "Natsu?"

" _Uh no. It's Gajeel_."

"Gajeel?" Levy asked. Possibly a little too loudly by the reactions she got.

" _SHHH_!"

Levy blushed. " _Sorry_ ," she whispered to the others in the library covering her phone's microphone with her hand while she walked out shyly. " _Shrimp_?" Gajeel asked over the phone. Levy waited until she was outside the library to speak again.

"Hey. I can speak, what's up?" She asked.

" _Um… well… nothing_."

Levy frowned. "What do you mean? Why did you call? And, why are you on Natsu's cell?"

" _Oh. I um, well my cell died and it's kind of borin' here. I dinnint bring a charger, we ran out kinda fast. So I was bored an' on Natsu's phone cuz the idoit apparently keeps a charger on him at all times, who knew he could do something so smart… anyway I kinda stole the phone and I was going to play some games or somethin' on it and I just_." There was a pause. " _I saw yer number_."

Levy felt her cheeks heat. He called her because he just saw her number? "Oh."

" _Yeah. I-sorry. I'll jest hang up now._ "

"No." The word tumbled out of Levy's mouth before she could stop it. "Um, how are you?"

" _'M fine._ "

"What about your parents?"

" _Oh. Dad's-Dad's fine, I guess. He woke up a couple times, they moved him out of the ICU. Weisslogia and Skiadrum are still there and Igneel is being moved out soon_."

"Skiadrum and Weisslogia?"

" _Oh, right. Yeh never met them. They're Sting and Rogue's parents_."

"Oh."

" _Yeah. Grandeeney had…_ " There was a sharp intake of breath. " _She's takin' a bad turn, but she'll be fine._ "

"Oh. Okay. I'm glad."

" _Yeah._ _Um…_ " There was a silence. " _So. What's up_?" Levy could almost hear Gajeel grit his teeth while he bit the pleasantry out.

Levy giggled. " _What_?" Gajeel asked from the other side of the phone. Was Levy imagining it or did she hear an amused tone bleed into his voice?

"Nothing. It's just-you hate conversing."

" _I don't_!"

"Do too."

Gajeel huffed noisily on the other end of the phone. Levy smiled despite herself and slid to the floor to sit. She lay her back against the hall wall and stretched out her legs (they barely went halfway across the space and if Gajeel had been there he would have teased her about it). " _I jest… wanna talk to yeh._ " He mumbled.

Levy was shocked. Gajeel wanted to talk? "Who are you and what have you done to Gajeel Redfox?"

Gajeel grunted. " _What? So I wanna talk? 'S not illegal is it?_ " Gajeel asked defensively.

Levy shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see. "I-I didn't mean that-" Gajeel's odd laugh and barrage of snorts shocked her into silence.

" _I was joking Shrimp_."

"O-oh." Levy said dejectedly. So he didn't want to talk to her?

" _No, I wasn't joking about the wantin' to talk to yeh_."

"Oh."

" _So, how're Juv and the blonde_?"

"They're fine. Juvia was really worried. You should have called earlier."

" _Sorry. Was a little preoccupied. Called as soon as I could_." He sounded genuinely hurt. Levy shook her head, blushing.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant… I-we were worried."

" _I-_ " There was a pause. " _Thanks. … I think_."

"You're welcome. How are the others doing?"

" _They're fine, I guess. A little freaked but that's to be expected, yeh know? The Twins cried for a long time, the Kid too_."

"I'm sorry that all of this is happening."

Gajeel snorted cynically. " _Who ain't_?"

"So, is the food really bad?" Levy asked.

Gajeel laughed again. " _Ghi hi hi hi. It's horrible_. _Natsu started rantin' about draggin' me into the kitchen and kickin' all the cooks out 'cuz I could make better food._ "

"Did he actually try?"

" _Ghi hi hi. Yeah, he did. Didn't succeed, obviously_."

"His oddly insistent rampages never really amount to anything."

" _Yer telling me? One time I had to convince him that no, just because in the_ ads _the Trix Rabbit tries to steal the cereal does not mean that Trix the company is a; trying to promote stealing, and b; trying to say the children do not deserve the cereal. Also no, we are not going to take legal action against the Rabbit or the Trix cereal company because of the actions of the Rabbit_."

"Did he really have a thing about that?"

" _Ghi hi hi hi hi, ghi hi hi hi hi. It haunted him until he was like, twelve_."

Levy laughed. "Poor Natsu!"

There was a comfortable silence. Levy leaned her head into the phone. She could feel his very essence, his very Gajeel-ness through it. And it made her happy. Oddly, he had become a stable influence in her life. She didn't quite understand it, but talking to him just felt… nice.

"So…"

" _Um..._ "

Something occurred to Levy. "Oh, hey, is anyone bringing you your homework? Because, you know, all of you are still enrolled and I realize you might not be coming back anytime soon and I could get your homework to you. The teachers will probably give you extensions and stuff because, you know, your parents. But I can collect your homework and your assignments and if you want I can organize them too, like color coded and stuff and if you need extra pens and notebooks and pencils and whatever because, you know, you're in a hospital and it's not really office supply friendly and stuff so…"

A laugh interrupted her. " _Thanks Levy,_ " H-he'd said her name! Her actual name! He never did that! " _'M not really a homework person,_ " Levy sort of deflated when she heard that. Everyone should be homework people! " _but, if you bring it… it might be a good distraction_."

"Oh! Okay. I'll bring it then."

" _Okay_."

* * *

 **Oops! Told y'all we'd see the Dragon Slayer parents again XD.**

 **XOX**

 **~ Diana**


	15. His Memories II

**Heyo! Soooo who has seen the latest chapters of FT? Like what the fuck is going on with Gajeel? he died (WE'RE CANON BITCHES) and now he's back with Zera? Like okay whatever mashima lets just see where you're taking this.**

 **Fun fun fun, so this chapter has whiplash scenes and takes place between scenes of Chapter 14 (before they find out what's happening but after the dragon slayers leave... obviously...)**

 **Fun fact: This chapter was originally going to be called Their Memories and would have featured Juvia's memories too, however because of how long this chapter already was and because of flow I ended up not writing that. Maybe I will later...**

 **Also: minor character death.**

 **Thank you to the lovely WhatAreAllTheseTears :)**

 **See you at the bottom**

 **~ Diana**

* * *

 _Now the minivan was scarily quiet._

From the minute that they heard they seemed to be quiet. They ran out of the school as fast as their legs could carry them. Gildarts and Wendy were already waiting in the car and they sped away. Sting was the first to speak.

"Are they going to be okay?"

Gildarts just kept his eyes on the road. "Of course." He responded. But Gajeel didn't really think that any of them believed the teacher.

It was a few minutes before the weeping started. Wendy was curled up on her chair, seat belt over her chest, quietly crying into her knees. Natsu sat, uncharacteristically quiet, staring out the window. Tears rolled down his tanned cheeks. From Gajeel's passenger's seat vantage point he could see Rogue and Sting in the rear-view mirror; Rogue was curled up in his friend's embrace, sobbing deep heavy heart-wrenching sobs.

Gajeel's eyes flickered back onto the road ahead of him. His heart sounded in his ears and he could feel his breathing become labored. Was this what a panic attack felt like? Cuz this sure damn seemed like a panic attack. Gajeel closed his eyes, fists clenching until they were white and he thought he could feel the stickiness of blood.

Gajeel didn't know how long he stayed like that, but soon (or maybe not soon) it was over. Gajeel opened his eyes again, breathing back to normal. He glanced at the time. It was… it was later, must have been about lunch by now. He glanced at the rear-view mirror and focused on his teammates. The Twins were curled up together, but both had their eyes open and staring out the window. Natsu was playing on his phone and Wendy stared at nothing out the window; eyes red.

But now the minivan was scarily quiet.

Gajeel closed his eyes. It had been a while since he'd been in Denish, and he wasn't really looking forward to going back. But now he didn't have a choice. Now he didn't have a fucking choice. It was stupid and probably selfish but, on some level, Gajeel blamed his father. His bedridden, good-for-everything, always-bailed-him-and-his-friends-out-of-trouble, saved-him-and-Juvia, tried-so-fucking-hard-to-take-care-of-him Father.

 _"Hiya!"_

 _Gajeel blinked up into the sun, squinting. Mash bounced closer to him, the sun behind his head framing it like a halo. The spring grass in the park curled beneath Gajeel's little fingers and a breeze blew his short black hair into his eyes. Gajeel wiped the tresses away._

 _"Hey Mash, what's up?"_

 _Mash dropped into the grass beside his friend, and Gajeel's gaze followed him. "Look Gajeel! Look!" He pointed to his nose._

 _Gajeel's eyes widened. "Mash! How could yeh? You know that getting involved is dangerous!"_

 _Mash rolled his eyes and snorted. "North Side rocks! Come on Gaj, it's cool and they're going to take care of me."_

 _"Yeh don't need to get involved with them though!"_

 _"Gaj, they're insurance. Plus they're family…" Mash frowned, getting up. "I-I thought you would understand. I guess you don't-"_

 _"No!" The word blurted out of Gajeel's mouth. Mash stopped dead in his tracks. "I mean, I do understand." The smile that Mash gave him was blinding. Gajeel forced a twin grin onto his face. "So? Tell me about them…"_

* * *

 _"And you're all set. Just Mash," Metalicana sighed affectionately as he patted the red cast on the boy's arm. "Don't do that again."_

 _"Thanks Dr. Redfox!" Mash crowed as he hopped off the stool. He ran his small fingers over the cast. "Can people sign it?"_

 _"Sure Kid."_

 _"That was stupid." Gajeel mumbled._

 _"Gajeel…" Metalicana grumbled._

 _Gajeel just glared his father. "It was stupid, Pops. It was reckless and stupid and it's his fault."_

 _"Gajeel!" Metalicana snapped._

 _"It's okay Doc." Mash said with a shrug. "Gaj is right. It_ was _stupid. But now I'll have backup."_

 _"You're going to do that again?" Gajeel hissed. He glanced around_ _conspiratorially_ _and leaned closer to him. "You're going to get yourself killed!"_

 _"I'll be fine Gaj! The gang's got my back." Mash grinned, puffing out his chest. "I have war scars now," he said with a wink, he patted his cast proudly._

 _Gajeel smiled despite himself. Mash looked around, his eyes widened and he skipped away from the Redfoxes. "Mash? W-where are you going?" Gajeel raced after him._

 _Mash ran across the emergency room to where a girl sat on a bench. She looked to be about their age, blue hair curling around her shoulders. She was curled up, her book open on her lap. "Hi I'm Mash, what's your name?"_

 _The girl looked up confused. Her blue ringlets bounced as her head moved. "J-Juvia. W-why are you here?"_

 _"Well I saw you and I don't know you and I wanted to say hi."_

 _"Mash…" Gajeel sighed as he pouted at his extroverted friend._

 _"_ G-Gajeel _?" Juvia asked surprised._

 _"Oh. Hey Juvia."_

 _"You know her?" Mash asked._

 _"Juvia's dad works at the hospital."_

 _"He's a doctor too?"_

 _"No. He works in accounting or something." Gajeel said with a shrug._

 _"He works with the bank but helps with loans and money for the hospital. Juvia is here a lot, the staff kids have some kind of their own little club around here. J-Juvia isn't really involved with that." Juvia said softly._

 _"Well maybe we'll make a new club." Mash said with a smile. "Just the three of us. Do you go to Denish Elementary?"_

 _Juvia nodded. "Us too!" Mash cried happily. "We're going to be great friends!"_

* * *

 _"Hey Juv, where are yeh going?" Gajeel asked._

 _"U-uh n-n-nowhere!" Juvia stuttered. She kept her back to her friend. Juvia had stayed at Gajeel's while her father was away at a conference but she'd disappeared somewhere yesterday with Mash. Not that Gajeel minded, Mash was great… but Gajeel worried about Juvia. She was… well she was impressionable and Mash was… well he loved to share._

 _"Juv, are yeh gonna stay for dinner? Yeh weren't here until late last night."_

 _"Yeah. Juvia is going to meet with Mash first though." She kept her back to him and continued to walk towards the door._

 _"Juv." Gajeel spoke again. Juvia froze, hunching her back, as if she'd been caught. "What is it?"_

 _"N-nothing Gajeel. Juvia promises."_

 _"Juv… has someone hurt yeh?"_

 _"No!" Juvia took a deep breath, her shoulders shuddered with the intake. "No. Juvia promises."_

 _"Okay. See yeh later then Juv."_

 _"See you later Gajeel."_

 _When Juvia came back Gajeel pretended to be asleep. She crawled past him into her (the guest) room. She didn't close the door; the door connecting their rooms was usually open unless one of them was changing. Gajeel slowly rose and watched her turn on her desk light. Her fingers ran down the bridge of her nose, fumbling over some type of bandage. Gajeel frowned. That bandage… Gajeel felt that anger that he'd come to realize never really went away bubbling in his belly. He was going to hurt whoever did that to her. He would- She peeled off the bandage. The shine that bounced off the walls as her lamp hit it._ That _he definitely recognized._

 _"Yeh joined them."_

 _Juvia jumped. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Gajeel! I'm-"_

 _Gajeel shook his head. "I should've guessed. Of course you would join them."_

 _"They care about Juvia! They want Juvia for Juvia!"_

 _"You don't need to join a_ gang _for that! I c-care about yeh for yeh!"_

 _"You just don't understand!" She took a shaky breath. "Juvia is sorry Gajeel." Juvia whispered._

 _Gajeel shook his head. "Whatever. 'Night Juvia."_

 _"Good night Gajeel."_

* * *

 _Gajeel walked into the room expecting it to be empty. Mash and Juvia had been out for the last couple of days, doing…_ stuff _. Gajeel didn't expect anyone to be home, his Dad was at work like usual. Juvia jumped ten feet in the air when he noisily let the door slam shut. But it was the bruise on her eye that made him drop the mail. He was by the freezer with frozen peas in his hands before he realized he was moving._

 _"Gajeel!"_

 _"Get yer hands away from yer face. And put this on it."_

 _"Gajeel-"_

 _"For once will yeh listen to me!" Gajeel growled._

 _Juvia shut her mouth and put the peas to her eye. Gajeel walked over to the bathroom and pulled one of the many first aid kits out of the cabinet. He walked back to Juvia and sat down next to her on a stool. He gently removed the peas from her eye and examined the wound. Gajeel grunted, asking for permission, his hands coming closer to her face. Juvia nodded slowly and Gajeel raised his fingers to softly touch the bruise._

 _"Juvia is sorry Gajeel." Juvia whispered. Gajeel looked through the kit and didn't respond._

 _"Gajeel… Juvia is super super sor-"_

 _"Juvia." The word silenced her. She looked down, slumping in her chair. "Juvia yeh aren't safe anymore."_

 _Juvia twiddled her thumbs. "Juvia knows."_

 _"Yeh have to get out of there. And yeh have to bring Mash with yeh."_

 _"Gajeel-"_

 _"Juv, yer the only one who can convince him to leave."_

 _Juvia began to cry. Gajeel didn't know what to do. Should he console her? If he did, how? It wasn't until she melted into his arms that he understood he should just hold her. So he did. And that was how Metalicana found them._

* * *

 _"What should I do?"_

 _"_ You _can't do anything."_

 _"I don't accept that."_

 _"You can't stop them."_

 _"Yer right." Gajeel clenched his fists. "_ I _can't."_

 _Metalicana met his son's crimson eyes, the same color as his. Odd that out of all of his genetic traits his son took the most reptile and alarming one. Well… the black hair could have been from either of his parents. He straightened his back._

 _"Oh no."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"_ NO _."_

 _"Dad…"_

 _"Gajeel I can't do whatever you're thinking."_

 _"Dad, just hear me out."_

* * *

 _"I don't approve." Metalicana Redfox said as he leaned against his minivan. He'd been saying that for a while and Gajeel was kinda getting annoyed._

 _"What part of this plan needed yeh to approve?"_

 _"Um, the part where this all hinges on my involvement."_

 _"Oh. That part."_

 _Metalicana just rolled his eyes at his son. Gajeel wandered around the park. They said they were going to be here around 8:00. Well, gangsters weren't famous for their punctuality. Gajeel went to the swings, running his long fingers over the chains. He waved them back and forth and watched as the swing moved._

 _"So you're the infamous Gajeel Redfox…" A voice called. Gajeel glanced up. The teen had a goatee, although he looked too young to be growing facial hair._

 _"'M infamous?"_

 _"Mash talks about you all the time." The boy said, a small sinister grin slithering onto his face."So does Locksar by the way, how is the little gi-"_

 _"Don't yeh talk about her."_

 _The grin widened. Gajeel wanted to smack him. And he would have too, if his dad hadn't been so close. "Oh yeah? Got-"_

 _"I am here for a yes or no answer and if yeh say no I'll forcibly hurt anyone who tries to stop me from rescuing my friend."_

 _"The girl?"_

 _"And Mash."_

 _"Really?" The kid snorted. "What do you play for bo-"_

 _"That isn't a yes or a no."_

 _"You haven't given me a proposition yet."_

 _"Me."_

 _"And_ why _would I care about_ that _?"_

 _"We're a package deal, me and my Pops."_

 _"And?"_

 _"And we're prepared to offer yeh something yeh'll never get in another hospital."_

 _"Oh… that's right. You're dad's a doctor."_

 _"An ER doctor. Trained in almost all medical fields."_

 _"C_ _onvenient_ _. But any doctor has to treat us, what makes your dad any different?"_

 _"House calls. And yeh get a GSW, who has to know?"_

 _The boy's eyes sparkled and Gajeel took a step back. "You and your father join, and we let them go? That's the deal?"_

 _"Me and my father's influence and expertise. He doesn't get the piercings."_

 _"Are ya sure, kid?" The gang member asked. He ran his fingers down his nose. "They're becoming a trend."_

 _"Me. And my father's._ _Influence_ _and expertise. Yes. Or no."_

 _The grin seemed lecherous. It screamed of evil and horrible things. Of all the things that Gajeel never wanted to be. Never wanted near him. "Let's make a deal, kid."_

* * *

 _The sirens made Gajeel jump. He turned to Juvia, her nose was healing well, you almost couldn't tell she'd ever had piercings. "What is it, Gajeel?"_

 _"Nothin'." Gajeel grunted, shaking his head._

 _"You have been jumpy ever since Mash and you had that fight-"_

 _"'M fine!" Gajeel growled._

 _Juvia sighed. "You're not, but whatever."_

 _They were sitting in the hospital. The smell of disinfectant and latex had become almost_ _non-existent_ _to Gajeel at this point, with all of the time he'd spent there. The chairs in the Emergency Room were uncomfortable and hard. Juvia shifted around on the uncushioned chair and tried to find a more relaxing position._

 _Gajeel sighed and began to rant to his friend. "It's just that Mash isn't careful! He keeps getting hurt and he's reckless and it's just getting ridiculous."_

 _"Aw, Gajeel, are you worried about someone?"_

 _Gajeel growled at her and Juvia giggled. The double doors of the emergency room burst open and a train of_ _gurneys_ _began rolling through. Metalicana rushed over to the first one and his face twisted into a grim expression. "I need O Neg STAT! He's lost a lot of blood. GSW to the torso, right shoulder and the leg as well as multiple fractures to the arms and legs I think. Dislocated left knee." Nurses rushed to his aid as he moved on to diagnose the next in the line. Gajeel watched as the train of five ended. That was odd, Mash had gone with four others…_

 _"Hey…" Juvia tapped him on his arm. "Gajeel… what's with the shiny circles on the ceiling?"_

 _Gajeel's face fell. Oh no. Oh no…_

 _"CRASH CART! I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!"_

 _NO!_

 _Gajeel ran to the rolling beds. "Gajeel!" Juvia shouted after him. Gajeel pushed a nurse out of his way. The piercings. The stupid_ fucking _studs! They_ _penetrated_ _the nose of this victim but it wasn't him. It_ wasn't _him! Gajeel was so_ _relieved_ _it wasn't Mash that he let a nurse yell at him and push him aside._

 _"What the fuck is wrong with you, kid? Get out of my way!"_

 _Gajeel stumbled away to look at the other gurneys._ Please don't be in one of these. Please don't be in one of these. Please don't be in one of these… _Frantically he nudged past people, not even noticed who was there. There he was._

 _Oh dear god._

 _Someone was manhandling him, trying to haul him away. Mash lay there, his eyes open, his shirt ripped in half exposing his chest. Faintly Gajeel heard words as two metal pads were rubbed together and laid on his sternum and on his right side. The shock rocked through Mash's broken, bleeding body his chest deflated and the paddles were removed and rubbed together again. The word rocked through Gajeel's body, "CLEAR!" Gajeel's best friend's, his only friend for so long, chest puffed up and deflated once more._

 _"MASH!" The name tore through Gajeel's body and ripped through his soul. Someone was holding him back and Gajeel couldn't stop struggling._

 _"CLEAR!"_

 _"CLEAR!"_

 _"CLEAR!"_

 _*sigh* "We have to call it Doctor Redfox."_

 _"N-no. O-once more. This- this is my son's best friend. He has to be alive."_

 _"Doctor Red-"_

 _"CLEAR!"_

 _A silence._

 _"Time of death, 2:18 pm."_

* * *

 _It was cold out and Gajeel could smell frost. It would start snowing soon. Gajeel pulled his knees closer to his chest and he started to feel his toes freeze in his shiny black shoes. His fingers would get cold next, then his nose (the piercings weren't helping any), and then his ears. Juvia has left with his father. She'd told him that he'd get his only black suit dirty, grass stains. Gajeel had sat down anyway. She'd told him to come home for dinner. He didn't know what time it was, maybe they'd already had dinner. Gajeel wasn't hungry anyway._

 _"Hey Mash." He said the words even though he didn't know what he was going to say next. The words just appeared as soon as he said them. "So… I've been thinking a lot about the… yeh dying. I'm kinda pissed about it. It's a really stupid thing yeh know, this dying. I don't like it. Not at all. I think yeh should stop it whenever yeh feel like it's time. Actually. No. Don't stop it when yeh feel like it's time, stop it now, yeh know, when_ I _want it. Damnit Mash! I'm yer best-I was yer best friend and yeh should have listened to me. Yeh should have_ fuckin' _listened to me! Yeh know," he paused, taking a deep breath, "yeh could come back. I-I'd give this up and yeh could come back and Juv and us could start that club yeh wanted to start." Gajeel laughed hollowly. "I-I'd start that club with yeh even though I hate it 'cuz yeh'd be back here." Gajeel picked at the grass. It lay there…_ mocking _him (as stupid as it sounded) and he growled before ripping it out of the ground. It tumbled through his fingers and onto the frozen ground. His heart seemed to hurt and he'd never felt something like that before. This aching horrible terrible hurt that filled his body from large frozen toes to pierced frozen nose. His hands felt weak and heavy at the same time, his eyes wanted to droop and his entire being just felt nothing. He just felt like nothing. Mash was dead. His best friend in the world was dead. Now Juvia was left. Just Juvia. He had to protect her. "See yeh in hell, buddy."_

 _The slow clap was what roused him from his (albeit) pathetic eulogy. Gajeel clenched his fists. How dare he? Gajeel wouldn't turn around. He wouldn't face this dick. But the dick didn't really care, he continued to speak. "You know, that was a very sweet eulogy." He continued when Gajeel ignored him. "Kinda made me cry. You went through all five stages of grief. Probably in record breaking time too."_

 _Gajeel couldn't ignore him anymore. "What are yeh doing here?"_

 _"He was part of my family too, you know."_

 _"No. He wasn't. He was part of yer hoard. Yer minions. Yer forces. Yer_ possessions _. He was_ my _friend."_

 _"And a friend is any different than a possession to you?"_

 _Gajeel cast a sidelong glance at the boy. "Yer fucked up, yeh know that right?"_

 _The boy shrugged. "Who isn't?"_

 _"No. Yer like majorly fucked up."_

 _"I'm glad at least_ someone _shares that opinion." The new voice was… well, new. Gajeel glanced up to see who was speaking. This one was a girl; her piercings on her eyebrows. Next to her stood another boy, his studs gleamed under his lip._

 _"What're you two doing here?"_

 _"We have a proposition_ Killer _." She said with giggle. Gajeel almost laughed also, the leader of North Side Gang did have kind of a stupid nickname. "Despite this… unfortunate circumstance which, by the way, was completely your fault."_

 _"Why you little-"_

 _The other boy tisked. "Now, now, Killer, language. That kid you've recruited is like, what? Eight?"_

 _"I'm thirteen."_

 _The boy laughed. "Like that's any different."_

 _Gajeel rolled his eyes._

 _"Anyway," the girl continued, "I'd like to talk to your kid here." She plopped down next to Gajeel, a sinister grin on her face._

 _"Yer not wearing black."_

 _"Got a thing for goths, kid?"_

 _"This is a funeral. Yer supposed to wear black."_

 _"Oh." She looked down at her neon jacket. "Sorry kiddo."_

 _"Don't call me kid."_

 _"I called you kiddo."_

 _"Don't call me kiddo either." Gajeel stood and brushed the grass off of him. "Actually, don't call me anything. Go away."_

 _"Aww, come on kid… at least hear us out."_

 _"Go the fuck away."_

 _The boy tisked. "A mouth on this one."_

 _Gajeel ignored them and walked away. He was going home._

 _"If you don't offer us the same deal that Killer here got, we'll kill your girlfriend."_

 _"I don't got a girlfriend."_

 _"Really? Then who is the little blue haired girl with the healed piercings with the name Juvia?"_

 _Gajeel froze. "Caught your attention, did I?"_

 _"Don't yeh fuckin' touch her."_

 _"Hit a soft spot, did we?" The boy asked, hands in his pockets._

 _Gajeel whirled on them. "Yeh stay away from her!"_

 _"Or what? You'll wave your little fists at us?"_

 _"I'll do more than that yeh little-"_

 _"Woah! Hey there kid!" Killer interrupted, he put a disgusting hand on Gajeel's arm. Gajeel pulled away but cooled down (only a little though). Killer turned to the other two gang members. "You heard him. You aren't touching the girl. Now get out of here."_

 _The others just sneered at him, but they turned and walked away._

 _"Redfox-"_

 _"Get out of my life, Killer."_

 _"Redfox-!"_

 _"Just—go away." Gajeel didn't wait for a response. He just stormed home. Dinner was waiting for him when he got there._

* * *

 _It was like déjà vu. Gajeel sat in the park again, his father and his father's minivan a few meters away. But this time was different. This time they had physically hurt the only thing he had left to love, they had hurt her many times and the gang that was_ supposed _to help her, that Gajeel specifically_ joined _to help her, didn't. Hadn't. They wouldn't. Killer wouldn't even take Gajeel's phone calls. And he'd left his usual hideout. So this was the only way to keep her safe. At least until they could get out of here. At least until High School._

 _Gajeel had always known he was going to Fiore High for High School, his dad had gone, his dad's friends had gone, his dad's_ not _-friends but people he knew had gone. He was going to Fiore High that was a given, but he couldn't—_ wouldn't _go without Juvia. Not anymore. She was in danger here, he was in danger too, he just couldn't care less about himself._

Gildarts ran too fast over a speed bump and Gajeel was startled awake. He grumbled, then turned over and closed his eyes again.

 _"I knew you'd change your mind." The girl said. She held out a small plastic ziplock bag and jiggled it; the small silver studs that rattled around in it made sounds as they_ clink _ed together._

 _"Yeh didn't give me much of a choice."_

 _"Of course I did."_

 _"No… yeh didn't."_

 _"You're right. I didn't."_

 _"Hey!" The boy said. His were arms crossed over his chest petulantly. "Don't forget about me!"_

 _"We wish we could." The girl responded._

 _Gajeel just glared at them._

 _The girl tisked. "I guess our boy isn't in the mood for jokes."_

 _Gajeel scowled (he was getting really good at this menacing thing)._

 _"Is your father on board?"_

 _Gajeel grunted in response._

 _"I'll take that as a yes."_

 _The girl grinned. "Congrats kid, you're about to join two more gangs. Prolly the first person in this town to do so. Smile kid, you're making history."_

* * *

 _Gajeel leaned against his dad's minivan. He glanced at his watch one more time, Juvia was late. A crash of wheels against asphalt made him look up._

 _"Juvia is sorry she is late!" She called as she ran over to him._

 _Gajeel just grinned at her. "Almost made me think that yeh wouldn't come."_

 _"Of course Juvia would! Juvia wants to go to Fiore High!" Juvia said. Her eyes seemed to gleam in the morning light. Her excitement radiated off of her. It made Gajeel smile to see her that happy. She glanced down at his arms and sighed. "Gajeel, are those really necessary?"_

 _Gajeel glanced down at his arm piercings. "Oh these. Yer still on about that?"_

 _"Gajeel you're menacing enough, half the girls at school are scared of you."_

 _"But I like them! And I didn't ask the girls at school to have their prejudices about me 'cuz of my piercings."_

 _Juvia sighed. "Whatever."_

 _"C'mon kids, into the car and off to your new school!"_

 _Juvia giggled and Gajeel opened the sliding door for her._

Gajeel's eyes opened. He had been wrong before. Juvia wasn't the only thing he had left to love. Now he had his father to lose. And maybe something else, but he wasn't sure what. He frowned and straightened his back. Where were they? No. Wait. He recognized this place, he was in Denish. He knew this side of town. He glanced into the rear-view mirror. The boys were asleep but Wendy was awake and looking around. She seemed engrossed in the scenery; not that there was much, it looked very urban.

Gajeel coughed extra loudly and Rogue roused from his curled up position next to Sting. He nudged his 'Twin' and the boy grumbled before turning away from Rogue and continuing to sleep. Gajeel snatched one of the travel tissue bags and threw it at Natsu who continued to sleep, a line of drool tumbling out of his mouth.

"Are we almost there?" Wendy asked.

Gajeel nodded, then realized Wendy couldn't see that and verbally responded. "Close."

"Must be weird being back home, huh Gajeel?"

"Yeah. Weird."

Gajeel couldn't wait until he was back at Fiore High.

* * *

 **Whaaaaat? Yes, true true true this is happening. If anyone is wondering, Vodka Killar and Mash are canon characters in Denish however they don't necessarily have the same roles. The others are not canon, so I have not given them names (and they will not have names in the future {yes future, you will see them all again}).**

 **Also this story might end up being a little longer than I said recently (when I told y'all it's almost over. It is. I promise the end is nigh but it will {or might, I kinda need to rewrite the chapter that was originally going to be the last chapter, I'm not really sure I like where it was going...} be a little farther off than previously anticipated).**

 **Have a great summer! And Happy July 4th to all y'alls in America.**

 **XOX**

 **~ Diana**


	16. Chapter 16

**Whhhhaaatt? Is it August already?**

 **Betaed by the ever great WhatAreAllTheseTears**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Oh, well I'm sorry they seem rushed, this story is also about Levy's capacity for forgiveness and that's sort of what I wanted to focus on. I'm sorry if Juvia doesn't seem so grateful, because she is. She shows it by trying to help Gajeel (with Levy, mainly). Juvia is a very 'love' focused character, in her own mind helping Gajeel and Levy get on good terms is her way of showing gratitude. But if you think that Juvia would act differently, I would love to hear your headcanons.**

 **updatefasterrrrr: lemme guess, you want me to update faster? ;)**

 **Welp, here we go :)**

* * *

Lucy was the last to climb into the car. The door to Juvia's dad's car slid closed and the crowded sedan pulled away for winter break. "Has anyone heard anything recently?" Juvia asked.

"Yukino told me that the Twins texted her, they said things might be looking up but all of the parents were still doped up on morphine." Lucy offered.

Gray shrugged. "Last I heard was when Natsu accidentally buttdialed me."

Lucy snorted. "True friendship."

Gray moved his lips, repeating the words in a mocking gesture. Lucy rolled her eyes. "You're such a child."

Levy pulled her knees up to herself, she was small enough she could, and rested her book on her thighs. She'd read it before, tons and tons of times before, it was the same one that Gajeel had seemed to like. She wanted something to read to him, you know, just in case he needed it. N-not that she thought he would! After all, Levy smirked to herself, big bad Gajeel Redfox never needed anything.

Not ever.

"Hey! _Lucy_! Give that to me!"

"Not until you take what you said back!"

" _NEVER_!"

Levy sighed. This was going to be a _long_ car ride.

* * *

Perhaps it was just because she'd heard so much about the city or perhaps it was just because this was Gajeel's hometown, but Denish was mesmerizing. Which was weird, because there wasn't really anything mesmerizing about it… It was a normal town. Grey buildings, suburban housing with green lawns and tailored bushes. It hadn't snowed here recently, but you could feel the cold from looking out the window. Everything just looked dead. Not exactly an omen that you wanted to see before going to visit a bunch of people in the hospital.

"Woah. I can't believe people actually live here." Gray said surprised.

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked.

"It just looks so…"

"Desolate." Levy supplied. But she couldn't stop watching the scenery go by.

Juvia surveyed the area. "Juvia guesses… the public schools don't get out for another two days so the streets won't be full until then."

"But still, it's unnatural." Gray mumbled.

Juvia just sighed. "That's Denish for you. Completely unnatural."

Juvia's father pulled into the hospital parking lot. The four of them got out of the car and Mr. Locksar waved to them. "I'll bring your suitcases to my house. I'll pick you up at the end of the day, okay?"

"Thanks Dad."

"Thank you Mister Locksar."

"Yeah, thanks." Their gratitude echoed. The three of them turned to Juvia who waved them along.

She led them into the waiting room and walked up to the desk. "We're looking for Redfox, Eucliffe, Dragneel, Marvell, and Cheney. We're friends."

The receptionist glanced up. "Name?"

"J-Juvia Locksar, and these are friends."

"Room 777 in Recovery, just follow the pink line."

"Thanks."

Juvia nodded her head towards the double doors which led to the rest of the hospital. Levy, Lucy, and Gray followed her. They walked through the twisting and turning maze of the hospital and ended up outside the room. Juvia turned to the others, took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

"H-hello?" The new voice was what shocked everyone in the room. Their parents were sleeping, so were Wendy and Rogue. Sting and Natsu had been playing some odd version of chess that didn't follow any actual rules of chess. Gajeel glanced up. Sting and Natsu paused their weird game.

" _Lucy_?"

"Natsu!"

"Hey Fire Breath."

"Shut up Ice Pervert."

"Keep it down." Gajeel mumbled. The four glanced at the sleeping people in the room.

"Sorry." Gray mumbled. Levy sat down next to Natsu and began talking with him softly. The two of them were pretty good friends, they'd apparently known each other for a while. She was a kind kid, so obviously she would come to visit him. Yeah. That must have been the reason she was here.

Juvia sat next to Gajeel. "How have you been eating?" She asked softly.

Gajeel grunted. Juvia glared at him. "You haven't been eating?"

"I have."

"You haven't been eating well, then."

Gajeel didn't meet her eyes.

Juvia sighed. She rested her head on Gajeel's shoulder. Gajeel glanced down at her and then up at his father. Metalicana lay on the bed in his hospital gown, morphine still pumping into his system. It felt weird to be home.

Levy stood. "Hey, do you guys want anything? I'm kind of hungry."

"Would you mind getting me a bag of chips?" Natsu asked.

"Of course. Sting? Gajeel?"

"I wouldn't say no to chocolate chip cookies." Sting answered.

"Gajeel?"

Gajeel glanced up. "No. Thanks. Uh, 'M fine."

"Mind if I go with you Levy?" Lucy asked rhetorically as she was already getting up. The two waved to the room and left.

Juvia nudged Gajeel. "How is he?"

Gajeel sighed. "Getting better I guess. At least everyone is out of the ICU now."

"Do you mind telling Juvia about Dr. Redfox's injuries?"

"He was drivin' so he got some of the worst of it. Crushed leg, broken elbows, fractured arm, the steering wheel went right into his sternum and I think they said something about it being a four car collision but I-I wasn't really listenin' at that point…"

Juvia's eyes were wide, her mouth open in a little O. "Gajeel…" She breathed.

Gajeel shook his head. "But they're gonna be fine s-so it don't really matter how they're hurt, yeah?"

Juvia watched Gajeel chew his lip. Gajeel was terrified, Juvia recognized that look well. The last time he wore that look she still had her piercings. "Yeah." Juvia reaffirmed kindly. "Yeah, they're going to be just fine."

A soft mewl sounded from Wendy as she woke. She stretched her small arms and straightened carefully so not to wake Rogue who's shoulder she'd slept on. She yawned loudly and began to gather her hair into duel ponytails. She glanced around and gasped.

"Gray?" She whispered. Gray glanced up, a smile on his face.

"You're awake!"

" _Shh_!" Sting hissed, nodding to Rogue who turned in his fitful sleep.

"When did you get here?"

"Less than an hour ago." Gray whispered back.

Wendy hugged him. "I'm glad you're here."

"Romeo is taking care of Carla and Levy brought homework because she knows you'd want to catch up." Gray mumbled.

"Levy's here?"

"Lucy too. They're at the vending machine." After a minute Gray turned to the others. "Levy brought all your homework too, but I doubt any of you will do it, so…"

"And Happy and Lily are fine." Juvia added. "We couldn't bring them with but Laxus is taking care of them."

"Laxus?" Natsu asked skeptically. "That idiot can't even keep a fish alive!"

"That was Elfman's fault. Plus Mira is staying with him and she loves the cats." Gray argued.

"Totally was not!"

"Was too!"

"Will ya keep it down?" Sting growled as they raised their voices to argue.

"Yeah." A new voice said. "Shut up."

Everyone turned to see someone at the door. His lean body rested against the door-frame, he looked more or less the same as the last time Gajeel and Juvia saw him. He held a bundle of flowers ominously. Well, anything he did was either ominous and/or sinister in Gajeel's point of view, but seriously. What the fuck was he doing here? His piercings seemed to engulf his nose.

"What're yeh doin' here?" Gajeel hissed at him.

"Can't I pay my respects?"

"Get out." Juvia stood. Her feet shoulder with the part, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Locksar, long time no-"

"The lady said 'get out'." Gray reinforced. He was standing too.

"Got yourself some backup, huh Redfox?"

"Hey Sting, well they didn't have-" Lucy and Levy stopped mid-sentence. They looked from the newcomer to the scarily stoic and slightly angry faces of their friends.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Leaving." Gajeel snapped.

Vodka Killer (stupid fucking nickname) just sighed. "Guess I am. Wouldn't want to intrude." He dropped the bouquet onto the tray-table attached to Weissologia's bed. "Tell your dad I say 'hi'."

"Fuck off dickwad." Juvia snapped. Gajeel wasn't the only one surprised at her reaction, but he _was_ kind of proud.

"See you around Redfox." He eyed the girls in the doorway before he left.

"What was that?" Lucy asked after he was down the hallway.

Gajeel and Juvia exchanged looks. "The Denish welcoming party." Gajeel growled.

"H-He had piercings like yours—on your nose." Levy noted.

"Yeah."

"Juvia said that they were gang symbols." Levy said aloud. Her eyes widened as the penny dropped. "Y-You-! He's a gang member of yours?"

"I hate it here." Gajeel mumbled. He rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to have to deal with this. "Yeah, he is. And he's an asshole. If he or anyone else with piercings walks in kick 'em out, 'kay? They don't have the right to be here."

"Are they dangerous?" Natsu asked angrily. "'Cuz if they are I will-"

"They're not! 'Least not to yeh or our parents."

"Gajeel…" Levy said kindly.

"We'll be fine!" Gajeel growled. "They want Pops to be alive and fine just as much as the rest of us."

There was a chilling silence as Natsu and Gajeel glared at each other. A loud yawn seemed to break the tension. Rogue glanced between the people in the room. "What did I miss?" He asked, confused.

"Hi Rogue."

"Hi Levy. When did you guys get here?"

"A while ago."

"Why does everything seem to happen when I'm asleep?" He muttered.

* * *

"Would you like me to read to you?" Levy asked quietly.

Grandeeney smiled weakly at the bluenette. "I would love that."

"Could you speak louder?" Igneel asked from two beds over. "I want to hear too!"

Levy giggled and began to project while she read. She was so much better with them than Gajeel was. They were the only two left in the room, Juvia and Gray had forced the others to let them take the Dragon Slayers out to dinner. They said that all of the Dragon Slayers needed to get out of the hospital and Levy had wholeheartedly agreed, but Gajeel refused to leave so Levy said she'd remain behind with him. Juvia promised to bring them back food.

Levy was reading a story about a boy who turned into a scythe (an honest to Mavis scythe) and his female wielder (in the most _not_ sexual way). Her voice was melodic, just like when she read Gajeel that story about those mages. Like a fly to honey he couldn't help himself from listening, but unlike last time he wasn't listening to the story. He was listening to her voice. He didn't close his eyes either, he couldn't. Not when she was making rather exaggerated facial expressions to go along with her story.

Her face and voice and tone made the bed-ridden parents laugh. Gajeel stared at her in awe, they hadn't laughed once since Gajeel had gotten to Denish. In fact, Gajeel couldn't remember the last time his father had laughed that hard. He grinned; it made him happy to seem them happy. To see her happy. And truthfully, she seemed happy.

A nurse rushed in a look for terror on her face and she skidded to a stop when she saw the hooting room. She took a deep breath. "Child, please. These people need their rest!"

"But isn't laughter the best cure?" Levy asked. Gajeel snorted, right outside the pediatrics unit they had tons of those posters, you could see them if you were going to the vending machine.

"Not for severely injured people like your parents' here." The nurse said with a sigh.

"You mean we can't laugh?" Igneel asked as he sat up, trying to get out of bed to argue with her (Igneel's favorite past time).

The nurse gently nudged him back into bed and tucked him in. "Only if you laugh too hard. I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves but your chuckling makes the machines jump, Mr. Dragneel. It sends the nurses' station into a frenzy."

"That's the only thing about me that sends the nurses' station into a frenzy?" Igneel asked with wiggling eyebrows.

"Okay, _ew_ Mr. Dragneel." Levy noted. Giggles rolled through the injured (but of course not too uproariously for the sake of the nurses) except Igneel who pouted.

"You're well enough liked Mr. Dragneel." The nurse responded.

Metalicana groaned. "Please, Joan, don't encourage him."

"My bad, Doctor." The nurse—Joan—said smiling.

Igneel just stuck his tongue out at Metalicana, who rolled his eyes back. "You're such a child, Igneel."

"I see that everything's fine. No more false alarms please, Doctor." Joan said shaking her head.

"I can't control these fucking idiots, Joan." Metalicana called as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Levy smiled. "I can see the family resemblance."

"Oh please," Grandeeney said kindly, "Gajeel is mild compared to his father."

"Oi!" Gajeel objected.

Skiadrum coughed, since the accident coughing fits had arisen whenever Skiadrum had tried to speak. "It's true."

"Is fucking not!" Metalicana agreed with his son.

Levy giggled. Her left hand came up to cover her mouth while her right one held the book in place on that little lap of hers. A small flush had risen to her pale cheeks and her hazel eyes twinkled with amusement. A lock of blue hair fell onto her face and her right hand left the book to daintily brush it behind her ear.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to hear the end of the story." Igneel said.

Weisslogia nodded carefully, he'd suffered whiplash from the accident and had a neck brace on. "Hear hear!"

"I didn't know I was so popular."

"Of course you are Levy, now, what happens next?" Grandeeney asked eagerly.

"You all just love me for my stories." Levy teased before continuing.

Gajeel's phone buzzed (Juvia had brought clothes and necessities for him with her and, of course, his charger was a part of that). He glanced down and read the text.

 ** _Juvia's dropping Gray and Lucy at Juvia's house before Juvia brings the others back_**

Gajeel texted back his blessing. _C u soon_. Gajeel glanced at the time. It was almost 9 PM, lights out would be soon. Gajeel glanced up at Levy McGarden and how entranced his friends and father was by her reading. How entranced Gajeel _himself_ was by her. He didn't want to tell her to stop, maybe he'd let her finish the story.

He didn't realize when nine o'clock came but surprisingly Levy did. She closed the book after she finished a chapter (much to the protests of the patients) and chided them saying "you need your full twelve hours to get better. I'll read tomorrow, that way you'll have a need to keep me around."

Igneel grumbled. Metalicana burrowed himself farther into his bed. Skiadrum started another coughing fit before trying to whine "but Leee _vy_ …" Weisslogia was already asleep and snoring loudly. Grandeeney sighed, blinking tiredly. "Alright, good night Levy."

"Good night Miss Marvell."

Levy turned off the lights and walked into the hallway. Gajeel used his phone as a flashlight and followed her. He didn't have to watch them while they slept, they wouldn't be doing anything strenuous while the lights were out (and if they were, he could only think of one thing strenuous that they _could_ do, and truthfully thinking about his father and his pseudo-parents doing _that_ grossed him out).

The hospital was quiet at this time of night. The silence was unnatural, in Gajeel's opinion. Hospitals shouldn't be silent, there should always be a dull hum of noise.

" _Doctor Flame to the OR. Doctor Flame to the OR._ " The message crackled over the loud-speaker.

Okay, that was better.

Levy rubbed her arms as she stared down the white hallways. Gajeel frowned. "Yeh cold?"

Levy shrugged. "Hospitals are always cold to me. The sterile environment and this white halls thing with the ominous colored lines on the floor. It just seems to cold and unmoving to me."

"I kinda like it." Levy cocked her head intrigued. Gajeel shrugged as well. "I grew up in hospitals. Pop was always here and I came here after school and before school, on every half day and off day I had. Well, when Pops was working."

"Means a lot to you, huh."

Gajeel shrugged. "Home away from Fiore High, yeh know?"

"Walk with me to the vending machines? I need a bottle of water, I'm parched."

Gajeel shrugged. They walked down the more or less silent halls. Every now and then they'd see a patient walk by or a doctor or nurse, but mostly it was just the two of them. Until, of course, they got to the vending machines where lines of people curled around the waiting room. The mass of loved ones never seemed to end.

Levy and Gajeel walked into the drink line. "They really liked that book." Gajeel mumbled as he was pushed in the line. He bared his teeth at the people behind him and turned back to Levy.

"I'm glad. I like seeing them happy, they're good people."

"Yup."

There was another push and Gajeel growled at whoever pushed him. "Calm down, kiddo. It was an accident."

Levy watched Gajeel's face drop, it was like seeing day turn to night in 0.5 seconds. She was standing in front of him and leaned around his broad body to see a girl with eyebrow piercings. Gajeel's Adam's apple bobbed nervously and his neck muscles tightened. He was angry. He was _really_ angry.

"Go away."

"This is a public waiting room, kiddo. What can you do to me?"

Levy glanced from Gajeel to the girl. She saw his fists curl. "Gajeel…" She warned.

The girl looked down at her (most people did, weren't height differences wonderful?). Her eyes were wide and her lips were twitching into a smirk. "Kiddo's a fuckboy, aren't you?"

Levy put an arm on Gajeel's bicep (ignoring, of course, the very firm muscles that flexed beneath her fingers…). "Gajeel…" She said again.

"I'm gonna kill yeh one day yeh fuckin-"

"Heard it all before, Kiddo." The girl said with a shrug. She had a bouquet in one of her hands, she handed it to Levy. "These are for your father, can't have him dying on us, yeah?"

"Fuck off."

"Your boy has a mouth on him, doesn't he?" She asked Levy with a wink.

"I think you'd better listen to Gajeel. Whoever you are."

"And I think you should be a little more street smart, see little girl I don't listen to inferiors."

Levy shrugged. "Well, that's your mistake. People judge you by how you treat your inferiors."

"Great, a nerd. Did you have to fall for a _nerd_ , Kiddo?" She asked Gajeel.

"Fuck off." He replied.

"He hasn't _fallen_ ," what a ridiculous notion, "for me."

The girl snorted. "Whatever." She sighed. "Listen kid, I actually _do_ have a life so I'm going to leave."

"Yeh come near me or my father _ever again_ -" Gajeel hissed.

"Oh no." The girl said sarcastically. "I'm shaking in my fashionable yet affordable boots."Affordable my ass. Yeh stole those."

"Yeah, affordable, just not for me." She waved and disappeared into the rest of the mass of waiting loved ones.

Levy glanced at Gajeel. He was sweating, his hands were shaking, Levy recognized the look on his face. Because she used to _only_ have that look on her face. He was having a small panic attack. "Gajeel? Gajeel, look at me."

Gajeel glanced down at her. "You're going to be okay." Levy told him. She placed a hand on his, holding it securely. He worriedly locked eyes with her, the crimson irises with lizard-like pupils (Levy still couldn't believe they weren't contacts) were entrancing. "You're going to be okay." She repeated, and when she looked into those intense eyes she believed it. "And so is your father."

"Shrimp, it ain't me 'M worried about." He took a shaky breath. "It's all of yeh."

Levy looked confused. "Huh?"

His hands had stopped shaking. "Shrimp…" He glanced up at the vending machine, seemed they were at the front of the line. "J-Just get yer fuckin' drink."

Levy turned around suddenly. "O-oh." She paid for the bottle of water and it _clunk_ ed out of the machine. She tried to twist off the cap but failed. Gajeel sighed at her apparent lack of strength and took the bottle from her hands, quickly twisting the offending cap off. He obviously wasn't as okay as he pretended to be because the hand holding the bottle clenched unexpectedly as the cap came off and water spurted out of the spout, dribbling down the hand that held the bottle.

"Gaj-"

"'M _fine_."

"You're a liar."

Gajeel just grunted and held the bottle out for Levy to take. Levy sipped from it warily while Gajeel wiped the water from his hand on his shirt. The two of them walked out of the waiting room and back into the hallway outside of the Dragon Slayers' parents' room. Levy and Gajeel sat down against the wall. Levy noticed the fact that her feet barely went farther than Gajeel's knees. She giggled and he glanced down at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's 'cuz yer short?"

"Even I get amused by it at times." Levy said to him.

"Ghi hi hi hi hi…"

"… so… are you going to tell me what got you so riled up?"

Gajeel abruptly stopped laughing. " _Shrimp_ -"

"How can I help if I don't know what's going on?"

"Shrimp I don't want yer help."

"No, but you might need it."

Gajeel opened his mouth to complain again. "Believe it or not Gajeel Redfox, I actually kind of care about you."

Gajeel's eyes widened. His heart seemed to stop. The thought flashed through his mind clear as day and then it was all he could think about. He'd done it. He'd _somehow_ convinced Levy McGarden, the girl he publicly humiliated and physically and emotionally hurt to _somehow_ care about him (even if it was only 'kind of'). But _now?_ H-He couldn't deal with that now? What if within the time it takes to deal with his father he does something? Something she doesn't like. What if-

"I-I gotta go to the bathroom!" Gajeel said a little too loudly. Tripping over his own feet rather ungracefully he stumbled to a standing position and ran.

What the fuck? What was he doing? The mirror in the foul smelling bathroom didn't divulge any answers. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ … He could go back and not mention it at all. But then what? He had to get her to forgive him or something before she saw what Denish did to him. He hadn't really thought his original plan through, now that he thought about it. How would he slip it into the conversation? " _Hey Shrimp, yeh know how I work at the library, well I don't actually like books that much that's probation and yer forgiveness is essential to me getting off that probation…_ " Yeah. 'Cuz that would work. Maybe she'd do it as like a friend thing. Did friends do that? Gajeel snorted into the mirror, he wouldn't know what friends did.

Juvia would, though.

Gajeel couldn't tell Juvia his real intentions, she knew he wanted to make it up Levy, she didn't know he wasn't sincere. And he wasn't. Sincere, that was. Not at all. Nope.

Levy's gleeful face flashed past his eyes. _Hazel eyes smiling, lips upturned as she giggled, one hand always on her ever present book._

Nope. Not. At. All.

Gajeel turned on the faucet and washed his face. The loud closing of the door announced the ominous entrance of someone. Gajeel would bet his probation that he was not going to be happy about who had arrived.

"Third time's the charm, huh?" Gajeel asked as he wiped his face with a paper towel.

He shrugged. "I guess you're sick of bouquets, huh?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Yer friends aren't that creative."

"My well wishes and regards to your father."

Gajeel snorted.

"I'm serious, kid."

"I ain't a kid."

"I know. But seriously, the faster your father gets better the happier I'll be."

"Whatever."

"You seem to have a thing for blue haired girls, huh?"

"Yeh stay away from them."

" _I_ will. Can't promise the same for the others."

"I'll tell yeh what I told everyone else, fuck off."

"And I will. For now. See you around Gajeel." He let the door slam dramatically shut behind him.

Gajeel fucking hated it here.

* * *

 **Anyone catch my Buffy reference?**

 **Welp that's that. How'd y'all like it? Also, there is more angst to come (mwua ha ha ha *rubs my hands together sinisterly*).**

 **Have a good August y'all and stay safe, remember to drink lots :)**

 **XOX**

 **~ Diana**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: this may be uncomfortable for some of you guys, writing some of this made _me_ uncomfortable. I wrote the parents based off of experiences I myself have had with empowered adults in 'helpless' situations. **

**Also, minor character deaths.**

 **Betaed by WhatAreAllTheseTears**

 **Announcement** **at the bottom.**

 **~ Diana**

* * *

"Say _ahhh_." Sting prodded. His father made a face and shook his head childishly. " _Daaaad_ …" Sting groaned, placing the fork down on the plate. "Dad you have to eat this."

"I'm not eating that airplane food!" Weisslogia cried.

"Me neither!" Igneel added.

" _Daaaaad_!" This time it was Natsu who objected.

Gajeel glanced at Metalicana skeptically then down at the similar 'airplane food' (as Weisslogia so eloquently said) in his father's hospital tray. Metalicana laughed. "No way in hell, kid." Gajeel sighed and gave up.

None of their parents seemed to be eating, well, none of the male parents. Grandeeney seemed to be having a grand time eating the hospital food. Metalicana struggled to stand and Gajeel pushed him gently back against the bed. "Pops-"

"'M goin' to the fuckin' bathroom." Metalicana growled.

" _No_ -"

"I ain't shittin' in a fuckin' bedpan any more. I'll be fine. Besides Gajeel, 'M a doctor."

"And doctors aren't allowed to self diagnose."

"I'll be _fine_ Gajeel."

Gajeel scowled. Metalicana rolled his eyes and turned his saline and morphine drips off and stumbled to his feet carefully. Gajeel stood to help him and he brushed his son off. "'M _fine._ " He slowly made his way across the room and to the bathroom, Lucy and Juvia latched hands over their eyes as they received a full view of Metalicana's backside. He closed the door loudly behind him.

There was a knock on the door and everyone exchanged looks. Wendy rose and opened the door. "Oh, hello Minerva, Yukino."

Rogue and Sting ran to their friends, embracing them. "We're so sorry we're late! We were going to arrive yesterday but Mr. Jiemma had a thing and…"

"We're just glad you're here now." Sting mumbled into Yukino's shoulder.

The others looked away; the moment seemed intimate. The door opened and a nurse walked in, taking away the trays with a disapproving gaze. "Mr. Eucliffe, you didn't eat anything."

"I'll eat once you give me real food." Sting's father pouted.

"Mr. Eucliffe…"

"N-Nurse?" Skiadrum asked nervously. He raised a hand to cover his mouth. "I-I think I'm gonna-"

The nurse gracefully (and expertly) dove for a bin and managed to get it under Skiadrum's mouth before he spewed forth his lunch. Embarrassed, he blushed.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Cheney, vomiting is normal. The medications you are on can have a side effect of nausea. Right Doctor Redfox?" She asked. Silence answered and the nurse turned around, her eyes wide.

She turned to Gajeel. "Where's your father?"

"In the bathroom."

The nurse sighed exasperated and knocked on the door. "Doctor Redfox." No answer. "Doctor Redfox."

The children exchanged worried looks. The nurse knocked once more. "Doctor Redfox if you don't respond I will have to open this door." She waited five minutes before trying the doorknob. She seemed unsurprised when it was locked.

"Nurse…" Gajeel said.

"He's probably fine, Gajeel. You know that this is just procedure." She said as she searched her scrubs' pockets for the key to unlock the door. She fished one out and opened the door. "Gajeel call the nurses' station and a doctor _now_."

"What's going on? What is it?" He asked trying to see around the nurse.

"I said, _now_!" She bent down and closed the door mostly behind her but Gajeel got a glimpse. Metalicana lay on the floor of the bathroom, his robe bunched up exposing his lower half. But the concerning part was urine that seemed to have made it mostly into the toilet bowl; it was an unhealthy consistency with a brown color.

Gajeel didn't realize he was running until he was at the nurses' station and out of breath, completely forgetting that he could have used the nurses' button on the beds of the other patients in the room. "M-My dad—I need-"

"What room?" The nurse asked. She had already picked up the phone to call a doctor.

"777."

" _Doctor Flame to room 777 in recovery, Doctor Flame_." The PA system proclaimed. Gajeel caught his breath and the nurse at the station put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"He'll be alright. He'll be alright."

* * *

"Your father has a urinary tract infection, truthfully he should have been in excruciating pain and I don't understand why we didn't find out about it sooner."

Gajeel, Juvia, Lucy, Levy, Natsu, and Wendy sat outside the private room Metalicana had been moved into. He had been moved out of the group room while he was contagious because of his friends' compromised immune systems. Gajeel was staring at his hands. Natsu acknowledged what Doctor Atlas Flame said.

"Doc Redfox ain't exactly sharing when it comes to pain." He mumbled.

Doctor Flame nodded. "I see. I've worked here for years and this is the first time I've met him, it's actually sad. He's a legend amongst us Internists, the best ER doc to walk through those doors."

"How did Doctor Redfox get this infection? Has he always had it?" Lucy asked.

Doctor Flame sighed. "Sadly 1 in 25 patients in the hospital acquire infections from the hospital. We can probably assume he received it from here, especially because he has a compromised immune system."

"How long will he stay away in a solo room?"

"Until the antibiotics kick in, 24 hours at most." He said kindly. He turned to Gajeel who had stayed silent this whole time. "He will be fine. That said if anything seemingly unhealthy happens, contact a nurse immediately."

Juvia nudged Gajeel. He glanced up. "Gajeel, did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

Lucy gave the doctor an apologetic look, "he means 'thank you'."

"No I don't."

"It's alright, Miss."

"Are we allowed to go in?"

"Yes." His pager beeped and he looked down at it. "I have to go, have a good day."

"You too Doctor."

Natsu sighed. "I'm hungry, wanna get something ta eat?"

Lucy sent a pitiful look at Gajeel before nodded. "Alright, are you guys coming?"

"Do you mind if I get something to eat, Gajeel?" Wendy asked.

Gajeel shrugged. "Yeh all should go. I just wanna check on Pops."

"I'm not hungry." Levy said. Juvia chewed on her bottom lip.

"Go." Gajeel nudged.

Juvia nodded. "Alright, but if you don't come downstairs for something to eat in ten minutes Juvia is going to drag you down to the cafeteria."

"Don't worry Juv. I'll kick him out." Levy said sweetly. Gajeel grumbled something which neither of the bluenettes heard.

Gajeel knocked on the door to his father's private room softly before opening it. His father was sleeping; apparently the morphine he was on because of the pain (from both his healing accident wounds and from the infection) could knock him out. Gajeel sat for a while and Levy kept an eye on the clock. Ten minutes later she kicked him out.

"I promise I won't leave the room until you come back. Now go eat. You deserve to stretch your legs and eat food." Levy repeated as she pushed him out the door.

"Shrimp-!"

"Leave!"

Gajeel scowled at Levy and the blue haired shrimp closed the door in his face. She sat in one of the not-so-comfy but relatively-more-comfy-than-wood chairs in the room and opened her book. She didn't read (or re-read as the case was) the book, instead she ran her fingers over it. She admired the binding; this book was black with golden gilding on the spine; the cover itself was a deep red color with the matching golden gilding indented on it.

A moan made her look up. Metalicana Redfox shook his head from his slumber. He blinked and looked around him. "Mi' M'Garden?" He asked groggily, his words slurred.

"Hello Doctor Redfox. Are you feeling better?" Levy asked.

"Wha happened?"

"You have a urinary tract infection, but the doctors say you should be fine soon."

"Atlas Flame 's a fuckin' moron."

"Not moronic enough to fail medical school, so if you don't mind, Doctor, I'm going to heed his advice." Levy responded. Metalicana Redfox grumbled a slur of words. "And you are too, if you know what's good for you."

Metalicana snorted. He rolled his head to face her, his crimson eyes blinking slowly. "'M really glad you forgave Gajeel 'n fron' o' the board." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"You an' Gajeel. You're good friends, I 'sumed you forgave him."

"What do you mean, 'in front of the board'?"

"You din't get 'im off probation?"

"I-I can't get him off probation..." The words that Metalicana were saying couldn't have been true. He was just high from the drugs. If she could get Gajeel off of probation someone would have told her!

 _Right?_

Metalicana nodded sleepily. "Yeah you can. Just tell 'em you forgive 'im and they'll forgive him and 'e'll be off probation. Tha's the deal, innit?" Metalicana yawned and closed his eyes again. "'Night M' M'Garden."

* * *

"He woke up and yeh didn't tell me?" Gajeel cried. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Gajeel, please, calm down. It was only for a moment and then he went back to sleep."

"Is he okay? Did he-"

"He's fine Gajeel." _He's fine. But I'm not._ Levy stared at Gajeel. What if what Metalicana had said was true? That he made a deal with the administration? For what? And probation why—Oh no. It hit Levy. Probation, her forgiveness, this was the deal to let him stay in school. But why hadn't anyone told her? Why hadn't _he_ told her? Why hadn't he just asked?

"Gajeel?" The name was almost whispered, his voice was raspy. "You're here?"

Gajeel pushed roughly past Levy and Juvia asked if the other girl was okay. "Pops! Yer awake! How are yeh feelin'? Do yeh need me to get anythin'? Yeh have a-"

"Calm your water Gajeel. 'M fine. I know, I've got a fuckin' urinary infection. You know how horrible those are?"

"They said that yeh'd've been in a hell of a lot of pain. Yeh didn't mention it to me. Why?"

Metalicana shrugged. He looked away from his son, his cheeks reddening. "Didn't seem important."

"Of course it's fucking important Dad! _Pain_ is fucking important!"

"I'm a _doctor_ Gajeel! Of course pain in fucking important! I know when I have a motherfucking infection! I know how my infection's fuckin' progressed! I didn't want to worry you!"

"Yer in the hospital Pops! Worryin' me's gonna happen!"

They glared at each other for a few minutes. "Yeh passed out, Pops. Do yeh know how fucking scary that was?"

"For me or you?" Metalicana asked rhetorically. Levy and Juvia looked at each other, this seemed like a _private_ conversation.

Juvia cleared her throat. "Um, Doctor Redfox? Gajeel? We're going leave for a while, okay? To check on the others…"

Neither Redfox seemed to be paying attention. Quickly the two of them slipped out.

Juvia noticed the sour look on Levy's face. "What's wrong, Levy?"

Levy shook her head. "N-nothing." It took her less than five seconds to begin talking about what was bothering her. "Has he told you about his probation?"

"He's on one yes, why?"

"Did he tell you the terms? You know, when he gets off, if he like needs to be good for only a year or something?"

"Does-Does Levy want it t-to be longer?"

"W-what? No, Juvia! I just- I wanted to know what the terms were."

Juvia shrugged. "Juvia doesn't know, Levy would have to ask Gajeel."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

Laughter sounded from inside room 777. Juvia opened the door to find all of the Dragon Slayer parents' laughing, they looked happy, that was good. "Juvia! Levy! How is Metalicana?" Grandeeney asked.

"He's fine. When we left he and Gajeel were arguing." Juvia said as she joined Wendy on the bench next to the younger girl's mother.

"So he's okay." Igneel said with a grin.

"What was so funny?" Levy asked.

"Sting was regaling us with the antics of the Sabertooth dorm." Weisslogia responded.

"The fishing pole incident?" Juvia asked. Minerva nodded.

Levy frowned, "what fishing pole incident?"

Juvia shrugged. "It was last year and the administration wasn't too happy about people finding out so, of course, it was hot gossip in Phantom."

"I'll tell ya later Lev." Natsu added.

Levy nodded and the conversation continued. Her cell phone burned a hole in her jeans pocket and she excused herself from the room. She pulled the offending communication device from her back pocket and walked towards a 'cell-phone okay' area. Her fingers scrolled down the contacts until her fingers landed on Mr. Makarov's. She had begun the call before she remembered what she wanted to talk about.

" _Oh. Hello Miss McGarden._ "

"Mr. Makarov! Hello!"

She could hear him smile kindly on the other side. " _Hello_ ," he said amused. " _Is this a social call, Levy_?"

"Oh! Uh, no. So I had a question…"

" _Ask away_."

"If you don't mind me asking… what exactly are the conditions of Gajeel's probation?"

There was silence on the line before a measured voice responded, " _why do you ask, Miss McGarden_?"

"It has to do with me, doesn't it?"

" _You are correct. The terms of Gajeel Redfox's probation were your acceptance or forgiveness as well as a unanimous decision to remove the probation from the board_."

"Why didn't anyone tell me this!" Levy cried. She threw her empty hand up in the air angrily.

" _Pardon?_ "

"Why didn't anyone tell me that he could get off probation if I forgave him in front of the board? I can't forgive him in front of the board if I don't know I need to!" But the answer was simple, they didn't want her to forgive him. They didn't believe he should be forgiven, well they were wrong! He'd been nothing but polite and generous to Levy since the year started! He'd earned her forgiveness.

" _I'm sorry Levy. You are right, we should have told you._ "

"I give it."

" _W-what_?"

"I forgive him. I give you my formal forgiveness to give to the board. I-is that enough? Or do I have to come in and say it in front of everyone or-"

" _No, Miss McGarden. That will be sufficient. Do you mind if I ask what prompts this…_ "

"Mr. Makarov, nothing has prompted this but Gajeel himself."

" _I see_. _Very well, Miss McGarden. Give the Dragon Slayers' parents' my best please_."

"Sure."

" _Have a good break, Miss McGarden_."

"You too, Mr. Makarov."

Levy rejoined the others inside the recovery room and so the day (and the night) wore on and after the longest twenty four hours of Levy's life were up Metalicana was wheeled back into room 777 (a round of mocking applause rocketed through the room and Metalicana glared at each and every one of them). Gajeel followed his father's rolling bed with a smug expression. Metalicana Redfox was rolled into his bed spot and he sighed.

"Shut the hell up." He grumbled and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

He was going to be okay. They all were.

* * *

Maybe it was the crying or maybe it was endless beeping from the machines or maybe it was the fucking fact that nothing had gone right today but Gajeel felt like he was going to fall apart. Sting and Rogue were holding each other; they had long since stop straining against the orderlies to get to their parents. Their parents. Their _parents_. Skiadrum Cheney and Weisslogia Eucliffe. Gajeel's breath was gone and now everyone was being rushed out of the room. Levy was crying and so were Wendy and Juvia. Natsu didn't cry but Gajeel could tell he was just as lost as Gajeel was. Gray, Lucy, Yukino, Minerva, they were all distraught (Yukino showed it more than the other three). But why wouldn't they be?

" _CLEAR_!"

" _CLEAR_!"

" _CLEAR_!"

" _CLEAR_!"

After all, Skiadrum Cheney and Weisslogia Eucliffe were flatlining.

Gajeel always saw on TV; when someone died it was like the world went silent, everything was on mute. He'd remembered that feeling, from when Mash died. But now was nothing like that. Everything was louder than normal and it was consuming and Gajeel didn't know how long he would be able to hear himself think. He was unfocused and he wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"Time of death: 7:04 AM."

Okay, now he knew what was going on. He'd been there. More people in his life were dead. The Twins were crying again, but this time Gajeel didn't really expect them to stop.

It was suddenly too hot in this hallway. He had to get out. Gajeel was running out the building before he could stop himself. With Gajeel's lack of a jacket he began to freeze rather fast, his breathing was heavy and his throat felt closed up. His nose was itchy and his eyes stung and the snow and the cold crawled beneath his skin until he was cold inside and out and the weight for the day hit him. It all hit him. There was so much of it, Skiadrum and Weisslogia had _died_ , just like Mash. Skiadrum and Weisslogia, two of the most important parental figures in his life, were just… _gone_. It was all too fast or maybe it was too slow and Gajeel wasn't confused as much as upset and in one solid instant he knew what he had to do, what would make him feel better, after all this time.

Gajeel Redfox cried.

Big sloppy wet tears fell from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks burning rivets in his skin. His pierced nose ran and his breath came in hiccups. His mouth trembled and his hands shook and he rubbed his face roughly as if he was trying to scrape out the sobs.

It was the small warmth that wrapped around him which shook him from his empty feeling fugue. Something soft was brushing against him and he glanced over to see a small sky-blue head. "Gajeel?" A whisper came from beneath the blue tresses. "Everything is going to be okay."

" _No. It's not_." Her puffy, bloodshot, hazel eyes met his crimson ones and her arms were open to him and before he knew it she was wrapping her arms around him while he sobbed into her soothing embrace.

"G-Gajeel, we need to get you inside. Your lips are turning blue." Had Gajeel not still been crying he would have made a comment about how his lips and her hair would match. She ushered him in gently, gradually guiding him back to the room. They were four hallways away when he collapsed, clutching at her until he couldn't cry anymore. She just held him, that was all she needed to do.

His hands gripped her while he cried onto her shoulders. The fingers of one of her hands stroked his hair gently, the other rubbed his back soothingly. Words tumbled out of his mouth about Sting and Rogue's parents, he told her about the time that Skiadrum gave him a dirt bike for his birthday since he'd desperately wanted one (there weren't really any places to ride a dirt bike so Metalicana wouldn't buy him one) Gajeel almost never used it which Metalicana disapproved of but Skiadrum had said "that was the reason I got it for him. Every child should ask for an outrageous present for his birthday once in his life, get it, and never use it." Gajeel told her about the time that Weisslogia had babysat for him and made him play with Sting and Wendy. Wendy was about two at the time. She had demanded that Gajeel and Sting paint her nails like her mother did but they had no nail polish, Weisslogia had gone out and gotten them seven colors (which Gajeel was sure the Twins still had somewhere). He'd came back and they had a great time. Levy brushed long stray hairs off his face, they got caught on his piercings. Levy tried to untangle them. Gajeel sniffed loudly and batted her hand aside while he expertly pulled the hair away from his face.

"Does that happen often?" Levy asked.

Gajeel quirked his lips for a second, it almost looked like he was happy. "More than yeh know." But water filled his eyes again. A small tear leaked down his cheek. "Yeh know, they used to braid our hair."

"Our?"

"Me, Natsu, Sting, Rogue… Rogue used to have the longest hair when he was little…"

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm. I gave Sting his ear piercing yeh know, Weisslogia almost had a heart attack 'cuz Sting doesn't clot well so he was bleeding all over the place."

"But Mr. Eucliffe let him keep it in?"

"Sting made him, said it made him look 'cool' or something."

"Did you get in trouble?"

" _Fuck_ yeah. Pops reamed me out. But mainly because I didn't sterilize well and Sting could have gotten an infection."

Levy giggled. Gajeel glanced up at her, her small little pale hand covering her peach lips. A bittersweet smile threatened to distract Gajeel's lips from their grimace of mourning. Somehow she could do that, the smallest quirk of her lips and he was putty in her delicate hands. How had he never noticed that Levy had dimples? "That _does_ sound like your father."

Gajeel forced a chuckle out only, he realized, it wasn't that hard with her around. "Yeah," he agreed softly. "It does."

"Tell me more stories."

Gajeel nodded and began speaking. He talked until his voice was cracking and his throat was dry. It wasn't until later when he realized that for once they'd switched roles and it wasn't Levy who'd told the tales, for once it was Gajeel.

* * *

All those remaining helped organize the funerals. They'd died from embolisms, virtually undetectable. Sting and Rogue didn't deserve this.

No one did.

The funerals were to take place in the Weisslogia and Skiadrum's home town, which wasn't Denish. But there would be a memorial service here. Sting was burned out, he no longer raged. At least not at any of the other Dragon Slayers. After his father had been taken to the morgue for an autopsy he'd gone in search of Gajeel and attacked the boy who had been sitting on the ground, reminiscing with Levy. Crying and screaming, mucus pouring from his nose, spittle flying from his mouth, he'd accused Gajeel of killing his father. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU AND YOUR FUCKING DAD! HE WAS IN YOUR FATHER'S CAR! THEY WERE SPENDING TIME BECAUSE OF THEIR ROCKY RELATIONSHIP! WHICH YOU CAUSED! YOU AND YOUR FUCKING DORM!" He continued screaming. Levy gasped in astonishment and horror as the younger boy flung himself at Gajeel. Gajeel subdued him quickly and calmly, putting him in a headlock.

"It's not yer fault." Gajeel'd whispered to Sting.

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT YOU FUCK! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOUR FUCKIN-"

"It's not yer fault." Gajeel had repeated. "And yer goin' to be okay. We'll help. We'll do all we can."

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR YOUR FUCKING FATHER! DOCTOR MY ASS! WHY COULDN'T HE SAVE MY DAD?"

Gajeel had let the struggling boy go, Sting melted to the floor and heavy footsteps were heard as someone raced after him. He was still angry, but he wouldn't lash out physically again. "Why _couldn't he save my dad_?" Sting choked out. "M-my dad didn't deserve to die! My Dad was amazing and wonderful and-" He swallowed his words and his tears dribbled down his chin. "-I miss him so much already! H-how can I survive i-if- I can't even go t-twenty minutes w-without him!"

"Yeh can do it Sting. And we'll be there for every step of the way." Gajeel had reassured him. Minerva had appeared at that point and sunk to the ground, hugging her friend while he emptied his tears onto her.

 _Every step of the way_.

There were a lot of steps after someone died. Funerals, last will and testaments, transportation to Weisslogia and Skiadrum's hometown for themselves and their children, property; both Sting and Rogue were their parents' last remaining family members so everything sort of went to them, but they had to filter through their parents' houses, choosing what they wanted to keep and what they didn't. Neither Sting nor Rogue were adults yet and they had no blood relatives, so a legal guardian had to be appointed for each of them. The hospital called a social worker to take the case and she deemed the other Dragon Slayers' unfit to be guardians as long as they were incapacitated (that's what she called it). Minerva offered up her father and Levy suggested Mr. Makarov. The social worker said she'd have to meet with the men in question and said some other stuff, financial and legal stuff, which Igneel dealt with.

Time seemed to be on fast forward and everyone seemed to be going through the motions, nothing seemed to actually be happening. Except that everything was happening and everyone was so busy. Many of them forgot to eat some days, Rogue hadn't slept for a while. He seemed too wired to do sleep. The memorial service happened at some point and the next day Minerva, Yukino, Rogue, and Sting all left to go back to their hometown, they had duel funerals to attend. The others apologized profusely for not being there but the Twins shrugged it off. They understood. The other Dragon Slayers' parents were still alive, they wanted to be there for them.

As the Sabers left the hospital the other students waved to them. Gajeel watched as Minerva's father's car pulled out of the parking lot and the world seemed to shift back into color. Acceptance made the numbness bleed away.

* * *

 **Trivia: This chapter was originally also going to have a title, _Every Step of the Way,_ however I thought that that would have been a bit too spoiler-y. So I ended up not giving it one.**

 **And now for the announcement: Hopefully this next chapter will be the last one, this story is almost done and for some reason it's gone on longer than I believed it would three chapters ago. However some stuff has come up, including the beginning of my school year. This is a very important year for me school-wise and I doubt that 2016 is going to pull any punches, especially with what's happened so far. So I am going to ask everyone to be patient with the next update and I am going to tell you that it will _probably_ not make the October deadline, hell it might not even make the month after that but I swear I will be working on it. It will happen. I will _not_ abandon this story. **

**tl;dr: I probably will not make the deadline for next month or maybe even the month after because life. Please be patient and remember that it _is_ coming. I swear. **

**Also, big shout out to everyone who has stayed with me from Chapter One and my big reviewers and followers/favoriters who have come since. It's our one year anniversary, y'all!**

 **XOX**

 **~ Diana**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow! I actually finished this story before I thought I would! I'm gonna make the deadlines!**

 **In fact, many of you may have noticed that it is not October 1st. That's because there are technically going to be two "last chapters": this and an epilogue. This is being posted (current time for me) at 12:14 AM on September 30th and the epilogue will be posted on October 1st. Hopefully this is a satisfactory ending for everyone and yeah.**

 **Also, because of how I wanted to split these two chapters up one will be around 6,000 words and the other will be less than 1,000 (unless my authors note is 700 words long... which it could be).**

 **The BIGGEST THANK YOU TO WhatAreAllTheseTears! You are the BEST!**

 **XOXO**

 **~ Diana**

* * *

The room was quiet.

Levy, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia had more or less stopped going to Juvia's house where they were technically staying. Every now and then they would return to Juvia's residence for clean clothes, food, or a shower but other than that they stayed with their friends.

Wendy didn't smile much anymore, Grandeeney tried to cheer her up but it was all to no avail. Wendy began to busy herself with her homework. Gajeel hadn't been that loud in the first place, so his silence wasn't new. Natsu was the only one who was loud, but since Sting was gone his rambunctiousness had gone down considerably. Levy ran out of reading material (something she hadn't known was possible) for the other three patients.

Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney were all sobered by the deaths of their close friends. Igneel, shock still lingering, would forget every now and then and would open his mouth to ask one of them something only to come face to face with their empty beds. Grandeeney was all composure on the outside, her weak smile trying to reassure the others that she was fine. But at night, they would hear her softly cry. Metalicana was, well he was Metalicana. He'd lost too many people, too many patients, because of stupid things. Their deaths didn't really seem to affect him at all. Levy wasn't sure what was worse, being so torn apart by their deaths that you couldn't function or being so numb to death that one of a close friend had little effect on you.

The door opened and everyone looked up at the newcomer. "Hello. My name Zirconis, I will be your physical therapist." The man said. He glanced at the children around the room. "I would like to speak to your parents privately, is that alright?" He asked Gray, who was the closest to him.

Gray shrugged and looked pointedly at the Dragon Slayers. Exchanging glances, the trio silently agreed to leave the room and Wendy gathered her homework in her arms and they led the others out of the room.

The group of teens camped out in the hallway, knees brought up to their chests so that others could pass. Levy turned to Gajeel. "Is there a library in Denish?" She asked.

Gajeel nodded. "Multiple. Why?"

"Well I was thinking of taking out some new reading material for your parents." And herself, but that was besides the point.

"Juvia thinks that's a great idea! And Gajeel even had a library card!"

"He _does_?" The comment was said loudly by many of the children.

"Well, yeah. Pops made me get one. But I haven't used it in years."

"It's in your house, on your desk. Juvia used it last break."

"Why were yeh using my library card?" Gajeel asked.

Juvia shrugged. "Juvia is too lazy to get her own. Why doesn't Gajeel take Levy to the library?"

Gajeel chewed his lip. He didn't really want to leave the building, what if something happened to his father? "I think that's a great idea!" Levy agreed. "You need to leave the hospital."

"I've left the hospital!" Gajeel cried indignantly.

"No, you've gone to the parking lot, it's not the same thing. Come on, some fresh air will do you good." Levy argued. "Metalicana is going to be fine." Gajeel stopped himself from saying 'That's what we said about Skiadrum and Weisslogia.' "None of them have any blood clots, they've all been scanned and are on medication, just in case." Levy said softly. "They're not going to die like the Twins' parents."

 _No, but they might die another way._ He paused. Levy was right, he needed to leave the hospital but, he glanced back at the closed door of the room, he didn't want to leave them. _Look at yourself!_ Some part of him reasoned, _so wound up in what might happen that you won't even take a chance to leave_. Well of course not, another part of him replied, because what if… _You live with 'what if's your whole life! Why is this any different?_

Because it's Dad.

 _Because it's Dad._ The thought jarred Gajeel more than he thought it would. Because it's _Dad_. His father, his precious father.

"I don't-…" words failed him.

"No, it's alright." Levy said with a small sigh. "I understand." Levy turned to Juvia, "would you come with me?" She asked the other blue haired girl.

Juvia chewed her lip. "How about this, you ask Metalicana what he thinks about it!" Juvia suggested.

Gajeel groaned. " _Juv_ , yeh know _exactly_ what he's going to say."

"So doesn't Gajeel think that he should listen to his father?"

Gajeel glared at her. "If he was bleeding out in front of me he'd tell me to go with her, and yeh know that."

"Uh… Juvia? Gajeel? It's okay, really, if this is going to be a thing I don't need to-"

"Sometimes your father is _right_ Gajeel!" Juvia interrupted Levy. Gajeel rolled his eyes at her comment. "You need to stop worrying about everyone else and start worrying about yourself!"

"Oh yeah? And how is losing my father going to help me?"

"You won't lose him!"

" _You_ _don't know that_!" Gajeel roared. Juvia and Gajeel were pitted off against each other, their fists clenched, their eyes hard.

"You're right. Juvia doesn't. But you can't put your life on hold!"

"Isn't that what everyone is doing for us? I mean, what the hell are yeh all still doin' here? There have been deaths! The show is over!" Lucy winced at Gajeel's harsh words.

"We're your friends." Gray answered through gritted teeth. "Well, I ain't yours." He amended, "but Levy and Juvia are. We are here because we care about you, asshole. You ain't gonna miss anything if you leave."

"I might miss his death."

"So… _what_?" Gray responded, he seemed to have taken over for Juvia.

Lucy and Levy both grimaced. This was between them, it wasn't Gray's place. "Gray…" Lucy tried.

The raven haired boy ignored her. "You're going to stay by his side twenty-four seven? Yeah, 'cuz _that'll_ work."

"Gray!"

"You need to leave the hospital. I know you're raw from their deaths, we all are, but the only way to live is to move on. Your father has the same chance of dying now as he did when he _worked_ here!"

"Gray." It was Natsu who spoke this time, quietly. His friend stopped ranting and glanced down (the ice skater hadn't realized that he had begun standing at some point). "Gajeel has a valid concern. Don't push him."

Gray sent Gajeel a withering look before sitting back down. Gajeel locked his eyes with Natsu's vibrant hair—the boy's head was bent down tiredly, as if drained of all energy. The silence lasted so long that Wendy looked up from her homework; she'd kept her head down, hands on her ears, the last thing she needed right now was for her friends to fight. They weren't looking at each other, save Gajeel's staring contest with Natsu's tresses.

"Alright. I'll go." The coarse voice startled Levy even though there was no reason for it to.

"Gajeel, we don't want to make you do something you're uncomfortable wi-"

"I said I'd do it. It ain't got nothin' to do with yeh." He snapped. "No offense, Shrimp."

"I-um. Okay. Do you want to go now?"

As if on cue Zirconis walked out of the room at that exact moment. "You all can go in now."

The group trudged in. Their parents greeted them fondly, unaware of the discourse that just transpired.

"Sure. Lemme grab my coat." Gajeel responded. He passed by Metalicana who raised an eyebrow in inquiry, Gajeel ignored him.

* * *

The walk to the library was a cold one, both literally and metaphorically. Gajeel didn't speak to Levy, his face stared ahead unwavering. Since Levy had no idea where she was going she followed Gajeel blindly. Sometimes he was pause, so she did too. Though there was snow on the ground and the temperature outside was most definitely below zero Levy felt like she was overheated. She assumed it was because she was flushed like no tomorrow. After they had walked for a while, passing quite a few libraries, Levy asked Gajeel where they were going.

"My house."

"W-what?"

"We need to get my library card, remember?" Gajeel asked, his right eyebrow raised slightly.

"Oh. Right." They walked some more and Gajeel stopped at an intersection, he looked down both streets, hands shoved into his jacket pockets.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked. "Don't know where your house is?" She teased.

Gajeel shrugged. "I haven't been here in awhile."

"Haven't been here in a… how long?"

Gajeel shrugged again and chose a direction, beginning to walk again. "Since I started Fiore High, give or take."

"You haven't been home in two years?"

Gajeel looked down at his feet while he walked. "I don't really like it here, if yeh couldn't tell." He mumbled.

"I couldn't imagine it."

"Imagine what?"

"Hating a place so much that you never want to go back."

She didn't expect to ever hear the words tumble from Gajeel's mouth but there they were. "I'm surprised yeh don't feel the same about Fiore High."

Levy realized her hand was touching her scars over her shirt. She hadn't touched them in a while, she hadn't even thought of them. They didn't hurt anymore. "Fiore High is my home."

"So? Denish is mine."

"Fiore High is the home that I chose… and, I understand. I understand what happened, I don't-I'm not afraid of it-" Levy chewed her lip. "I don't think I'm explaining this correctly." Levy started again. "I came back to Fiore High because it was where I belonged. My friends, my teachers, they were all there. What you did, what we were part of, it hurt. Looking at the flagpole or at my scars. It hurt, but it doesn't anymore. At least not the same way. But I can live with that, or at least I think I can."

"Then that's why I never wanted to come back here."

"Huh?"

"Yeh said yeh came back to school 'cuz it's where you belonged. I never wanted to come back here because I never did."

"What do you mean, you never belonged here?"

"What? Yer referrin' to these studs on my face? My place in the gangs? These aren't because they wanted me, it's because they wanted my privileges. And now they might not even get that."

"What do you mean?"

"If Pops dies, they won't have a need for me anymore. I mean, sure I look scary and I guess I have connections still but I'll be out of the gangs."

"They-they won't kill you, right?" Levy asked hesitantly.

Gajeel laughed cynically. "Ghi hi hi, nah shrimp. No killing. I ain't worth it. I just won't be protected anymore. Won't matter though, I'll probably move away then. Away from this," he nodded to the homes around them. He slowed to a stop. "We're here." He told her.

If anyone had asked Levy if she ever thought she would be not only seeing Gajeel Redfox's house but going inside she would have said no. But now… now it didn't seem so weird.

Gajeel's house looked like many of the others around it. One story at most, a triangle shaped roof, four weathered steps led to his front door but the front door wasn't actually at the front of his house, it was on the side. A small concrete awning covered the steps and the snow beneath it was minimal. There was a screen door and then a wooden one; a golden brown. For some reason the house looked completely normal, so unlike what she imagined Gajeel's house to look like.

"Are yeh just gonna stand there?"

"Oh! Sorry." Levy caught up to Gajeel who was already more than halfway down the pathway to his house.

Gajeel bent down and stuck a hand under the doormat, finding a key. He opened the screen door and unlocked the wooden one. With absolutely no bravado, he said "Welcome the Redfox house."

The inside was fairly normal, which was still weirding Levy out. She wasn't sure what she expected but for some reason a living room, a kitchen, and a hallway leading to the rest of the house wasn't it. Gajeel flicked the lights on and returned the key to it's hiding place.

"The heat'll come on in a minute," he told Levy as he fiddled with the thermostat. "But we'll probably be out before it's useful."

Levy took in the area around her. To her left was a large living room with a couple of windows facing the street outside. Nothing major was in it, a couple of couches, a TV, a coffee table. The kitchen was across from her, it looked to be about as empty as the living room, no dishes were in the sink, no drinks or food left out on the counters. Gajeel was already walking down the hallway on her right. She followed him. They passed a couple of rooms, Levy lagged back a bit trying to see in them.

"There's nothin' in there, Shrimp. Come on, let's just get what we came for and get out of here."

They continued walking until the end of the hall where Gajeel opened the door and flicked on the light. The room was small, including only a desk, a bed, and a dresser. There was a single window facing what Levy assumed would be the backyard (she didn't know if the Redfoxes had one) but the black curtain was pulled over it. Levy ran a hand across the desk, drawing in the dust. The bed was made; the room was clean. It was obvious that no one had been here in awhile.

Gajeel opened the drawer beneath the desk-face and rummaged around in it for the library card, coming up triumphant. He grunted, nodding his head towards the door and the two of them left, Gajeel flipping off the lights as he went.

"It's a nice house." Levy said quietly as the Gajeel locked the door. Gajeel only grunted in response. Then it was back to silence for the two of them.

* * *

Levy couldn't help but gasp when Gajeel led her into the nearest library, it had been too long since she had been around so many books. She just stood in the doorway, taking in the shelves upon shelves of lovely, beautiful books. Gajeel opened his mouth to comment, but before he could she was off. She started in the fiction young adult section. She ran her fingers over the books, cheerfully. She did her mental checklist when choosing what to check out: Had she read it before? Yes (that way there were no surprises). Did she like it? Yes (she wasn't going to make them—or herself for that matter—suffer through a book she didn't like). Was it appropriate? Yes (it would be very awkward if it wasn't, also Wendy was shy). Did it pass the bechdel test? Yes (because that was always a plus, and because Grandeeney mentioned she preferred those types of books). Was it medically accurate? Yes (Metalicana had a thing about that). Did it have awesome fight scenes? Yes (that was, of course, Igneel's preference on literature). Did it have a happy ending? Yes (they all needed happy endings right now).

After the selection in the young adult section went through Levy's vigorous filtering system only four books remained. Gajeel had situated himself in one of the bean bags while Levy chose which books she wanted to check out. She walked past him with a grin eating half of her face.

"So we're done?" Gajeel prompted as she looked longingly at the section she just left behind.

She turned to him confused. "What?" Then she smiled again, and giggled. "Oh, that's a joke."

 _No…_ Gajeel thought, _no it wasn't._

"Shrimp-" but his objection disappeared as he watched her literally twirl away. She was so happy in this place. Gajeel couldn't help but remember those nights in the semi-dark in the library in Fiore High. He sighed. So he could stay a little longer, he guessed.

* * *

Levy felt kind of bad that she was taking so long. Maybe Gajeel hadn't been joking three hours ago. Oops. Levy had just finished combing though adult science fiction she decided to check on her benefactor (because he kind of was). Gajeel had wandered off somewhere, so Levy went in search of him. She had just rounded a shelf when she heard Gajeel's voice, he did _not_ sound happy.

"What part of 'get the fuck out of my life' did yeh not get?"

Levy froze, staying partially hidden behind the shelf. She could see some of Gajeel, his large head of hair blocked most of the person he was talking to. But Levy could see the glinting of their piercings. "Oh, I got all of it." So he was talking to a girl… "I just don't give a shit, Kiddo. Besides, your welfare is our perogative."

"My dad's welfare, yeh mean."

"Eh." Levy could see her body ripple, she was probably shrugging. "We heard you know."

"Heard what?"

"About your friend, we're all sorry about that. It was too bad we couldn't make it to the funeral."

Gajeel's voice lowered significantly. "The funeral wasn't here."

"Oh." She inhaled sharply. "Rough subject, sorry." She paused. "Anywho, I'm just here as a reminder."

"For what? Me to change God's fuckin' will? I literally can't change anything that happens to my Pops, _they_ taught me that. So why don't y'all fuck off, huh?"

A soft chuckle. "You know, we missed you."

"Missed someone making yeh guys coffee, and scaring independents. Yeh missed a slave. Not me."

"What's the difference?"

Gajeel didn't answer, he just stormed away. Levy watched as he left and the girl made a face at his back. "Why do you badger him like that?"

The girl narrowed her eyes and frowned at Levy. "Who the hell are you?" Her eyes widened. They recognized each other at the same time. "You're the little nerd girl! Wow, you've got him whipped, haven't you? Leaving his dying father to take you out to the library."

Levy scowled at her. "None of that even merits response. But _you_ need to stay out of his life. And his father isn't _dying_. He's _fine_!"

"Thought it wasn't worth a response. Or how did you put it, _merit_ …" She drew out the word.

Levy was sick of her sly tone. She walked right up to the other girl, and poked her squarely between the breasts. "You. Stay. Away. From. Him."

"Or what, nerd? Gonna read a book to me to death?"

"No." Levy glared at her. "I'm going to try and appeal to your logical and human sides. Which, I'm starting to think you don't have. He has worked for you. He has done stuff for you. I don't really give a shit at the moment what that stuff was, so don't try to distract me from chewing you out." The girl closed her mouth. "He is a _good person_. He's made mistakes but he in _no way, shape, or form_ , deserves _you_. Or any other people who might pop up out of the woodwork of this crazy town. Now _please,_ for the sake of him and the sake of all of the rest of us, and for god's sake just because I assume at one point you were a nice person—maybe to a puppy you refrained from kicking, once—leave him alone."

"Why do you care so much?"

"He's my friend."

"Really? Wish I had a friend like _that_."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hey, you wanted me out of his life, right?" She said with a smirk as she walked away. Levy held back from slapping the girl. She was playing mind games with Levy. _Bitch_.

Levy clutched her books to her chest and walked into a different part of the stacks. She perused the shelves distractedly. Titles swarmed through her brain but none of them seemed to stay there for long. She was too busy thinking about her rant. Her voice was sore like it always was when she yelled at someone. She hated that feeling.

"Shrimp? Where are yeh?" Gajeel called and was consequently _shush_ ed.

Levy poked her head out from the shelves. "Gajeel?" She responded in a quieter voice.

" _Shrimp_?"

"SHHHH!"

Levy rolled her eyes and began wandering through the library. "Gajeel… Gajeel… Gajeel…" She repeated in her library voice, hopefully he'd hear her and stop screaming. Gajeel it seemed didn't have a library voice, and no matter how continuously the others in the library hushed him he didn't change his volume.

" _SHRI_ \- Oh hey," Gajeel noticed her and jogged over, "where've yeh been? I've been calling yeh."

" _Really_ , Gajeel? I don't think I heard you because I was on the other side of the _world_."

Gajeel flinched like he'd been hit. "Wow. What did I do?"

Levy shook her head. "Nothing, sorry Gajeel. I shouldn't be angry at you. But c'mon, we're in a library. Please moderate your volume."

"Oh." A flush colored Gajeel's neck. "Sorry. Yeh ready to go?"

"Yeah. I think I am." Levy wasn't, but she didn't particularly feel like staying at the library any longer.

Seven books and a checkout counter later, Levy and Gajeel were walking back to the hospital. "I'll just put the library card in my wallet. No need to go back to the house." The words were gruff. Levy was mildly disappointed; she would have liked another glance at his flat but she understood his aversion to the house.

Truthfully, for the first time Levy understood his aversion to this town.

* * *

Levy was halfway through the second book that she had gotten from the library, her audience was incomplete as Grandeeney and therefore Wendy were out for Grandeeney's physical therapy. She was in the midst of describing the large city landscape around the characters when Natsu gasped and loudly proclaimed: "Happy Christmas Eve!"

Levy stopped reading and everyone turned their heads to look at Natsu, confused.

"What?"

"It's Christmas eve!"

"It's Christmas eve?" Lucy asked. "I can't believe it! You know, we have to go back to school in ten days. That's less than two weeks."

"That's a lot of time, Lu, more than we've spent here."

"No it isn't…" Lucy frowned and counted on her fingers. "No! It can't be! It feels like we've been here for over two months!"

"Yeh've been here a week, Blondie."

"No! We've been here more than a week."

"My bad, eight days."

"Wow, Juvia is going to have to do her homework!" Juvia gasped. The group looked at her quizzically. "What? Juvia doesn't have an injured family member to fall back on. Juvia actually has to finish her homework. Or, you know, start it."

Someone's phone buzzed and everyone scrambled, looking for theirs. Gajeel was the one to come up with his phone and he frowned as he unlocked the screen. "It's to the group chat."

"Group chat?" Lucy asked.

"Dragon Slayers group chat."

Natsu's face fell as he read the message.

"What?" Gray asked.

"The Twins aren't coming back to school this year." Gajeel spoke softly. "They want some time to figure out their lives. Jiemma is becoming their guardian."

There was a minute of silence as each in the room processed and accepted what they had just heard. The door opened and Wendy and Grandeeney returned. Grandeeney wobbled back into her bed, Zirconis helped her.

Wendy surveyed the faces in the room and frowned. "What happened?"

"Sting and Rogue aren't coming back to school." Levy told the younger girl softly.

Wendy frowned. "That's news? I-I thought that was obvious." At the blank looks she was getting, the young bluenette added. "Well, we're not going back to school either, are we?"

" _Absolutely not_!" The shout was from Grandeeney who had settled back in her bed. Zirconis was currently helping Igneel up for his physical therapy session, but the hot-headed lawyer struggled out of his doctor's hands so he could listen to where Grandeeney was going with her outburst. "You _will_ be going back to school, young lady!"

"Same goes for you, Natsu!" Igneel called from across the room. "You will get your ass back to school once winter break is over!"

"Do I even have to say it?" Metalicana asked rhetorically.

"We're not leaving you guys here!" Natsu cried. "We're staying with you!"

"You'll be going back to school." Igneel demanded. "And if you don't-"

"And if you don't we will get our physical therapy by dragging you there ourselves."

Gajeel scowled and stood, facing his father. "No."

"What the fuck do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean _no_. Yeh say the word enough; yeh should be able to understand it."

"You will go back to school, Gajeel."

"I will go back when yeh are able to fend for yerself. Which yeh obviously can't right now, and yeh might not be able to when school starts again. In which case I will be staying here."

"You. Are. Going. Back. To. School."

"Nope."

"Gajeel, it's illegal for you to _not_ go to school."

"If I may interject," Zirconis interrupted, "it is likely that your parents will be able to go home soon. Of course they will have to continue P.T. if they ever want to have full dexterity in their limbs back, but the work we've made in only a day is very promising."

"Then Pops will go home and I'll go to school in Denish." Gajeel stated. "We'll hire a nurse for the day and when I get home from school I'll be able to take care of him."

Levy frowned. _No… that-that was wrong. Gajeel didn't deserve this! Deserve Denish. He deserved better. He deserved Fiore High; without probation. The probation she had gotten him off of. Fiore High was his home! He deserved to go home!_ She couldn't stop from blurting out: "But you hate Denish!"

There was a pause and everyone looked puzzled. Levy's mouth continued speaking, as if it had a mind of it's own. "You hate it here! You can't stay! You're free at Fiore High!"

"I'm on probation at Fiore High." Gajeel corrected. _No. That was wrong too!_ Levy had forgiven him! Had-had Mr. Makarov not told Gajeel yet? O-or maybe the board hadn't voted yet... "Besides," Gajeel glanced at Levy. Their eyes locked and Levy noticed something almost… calculating in his gaze. But she blinked and he looked away. "Why do yeh care?"

Levy was appalled. "Because I'm your _friend_ , Gajeel. And I want what's best for you. Fiore High is what's best for you!"

"Levy is right." Juvia added.

"Of course I'm right. Gajeel, _c'mon_ , you're going back to Fiore, aren't you?"

Gajeel grimaced, his eyes were locked on with Levy's eyes again. "Can I talk to yeh outside?" He spat. Levy crossed her arms but complied. As they left Levy heard Zirconis say: "Mr. Dragneel, we should start your session now…"

Gajeel closed the door to room 777 too loudly and Levy jumped involuntarily. "What's with yeh?"

"What?"

"What is with yeh? Why is it so important to yeh that I go back to Fiore High? Why aren't yeh on _my_ side about this for Mavis's sake?"

"Because you _deserve_ Fiore, Gajeel! Why is it so hard for you to get that?"

This time it was Gajeel who was confused. " _What_?"

"You hate it here! The people here, they _hate_ you! And you know that! You're so intent on staying because you think that your father is incompetent without you, he isn't! He'll get better. I'm not saying that you should abandon him, I'm saying that you should think about yourself for once."

"I have thought about myself Shrimp! Hell, I thought about myself when I was getting into this fuckin' situation! This is all because of _me_! This started because of me! I think it's a little appropriate that _I_ work to fix it! And if that means going to school in Denish then who the hell are yeh to tell me that I shouldn't?"

"And how is that fixing anything, Gajeel? How is doing something you hate, that could be dangerous to you-"

Gajeel snorted. "Yer talkin' 'bout the gangs? Yer talkin' 'bout these?" He pointed to his piercings. "I'll be fine, Shrimp, I've survived here before and I'll do it again."

"But you shouldn't _have_ to! You don't need to deal with that at Fiore High!"

"No, just probation and having to deal with the entirety of a dorm who hates me!"

"What?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. He didn't want to have to deal with this. But Levy didn't let go of the comment. "T-the dorm doesn't hate you! Why would they hate you? They don't know you _at all_! N-not that they would hate you if they knew you! _I_ don't! And that probation is over anyway! I forgave you! All the board needs to do now is vote and that's ridiculous because they'll take you off probation because if they wanted to expel you then they would have already."

It took Gajeel a second to process her speech. A twisting feeling in his gut, his ears began to heat. This was wrong. He was wrong. Why hadn't he seen it before? Manipulating Levy to forgive him? That-that was unforgivable! Especially after everything he'd caused! But it was too late now, she'd fallen for it. She didn't _know_ him! She knew some asshole who'd decided to be nice to her! Nice to her so she'd give him something! She'd _forgiven_ him! He-he was as bad as the gang leaders, as Vodka Killer. He—this was wrong, everything was so very wrong! He'd thought that this… _ruse_ was worth it! That being everyone's punching bag was the worst that could happen to someone! He thought back to Sting. To that look on Sting's face, as he screamed, as he cried... No. Being a punching bag wasn't as bad as that. "Shrimp…" The word rushed out of his chest like he'd been punched.

Levy took a deep breath. "Look. I _get_ that you want to be here for your father. That you want to support him because you feel guilty, that's you _growing up_! Maturing! These bad things that you did—Phantom Lord? That was all because of influence from living in Denish! _Please_ , Gajeel, _I'm begging you_. Don't go back to that."

"Levy… that's-this is all my fault."

"No, Gajeel. It isn't." She took a step closer to him, as if to comfort him. He launched himself backwards, he couldn't let her get so close, not-not after what he'd done. A shot of pain soared through him and he grimaced as he'd run directly into the wall.

"Yes." He took a deep breath. Throwing months of planning and conniving down the drain, he confessed. "Levy, this all, yeh. Me? That's just me manipulating yeh."

She frowned, her brow furrowed; delicate lines on her porcelain face. Those deep hazel eyes, ( _hazel hazel hazel_ ), they hardened. She bit her plump, peach lower lip slightly, like she always did when she was figuring something out. "No…"

"I-I tried to get close to yeh, so yeh'd forgive me and then I wouldn't have to work for the school anymore. It was all a fuckin' con Levy. I'm… this is my fault." He expected her to cry. To scream. To run back into that room and to tell Juvia that she needed to leave. That she couldn't be around him anymore.

But none of that happened.

"No."

"No… _what_?" Gajeel asked uncertainly.

"No." She stated, crossing her arms—strong from carrying a ton and a half of books—over her petite chest. "Absolutely not."

"I'm confused."

"You're saying you manipulated me and I'm saying no."

"Shrimp… those aren't…"

"Aren't what, Gajeel?" She paused, as if she was waiting for an answer. When Gajeel gave her none, he was still a little too stunned to think of anything intelligent, she continued. "You never manipulated me Gajeel."

"Uh, sorry to burst yer bubble Shortstack, but I clearly did."

"Nope."

"Yeh can't 'nope' a thing I did, Shrimp."

"Nope."

"Shri-wait, are yeh agreeing with me or not?"

Levy glared at him.

"Shrimp, I was nice to yeh, something _I never am_ , I helped yeh with yer homework—"

"You mean you made jokes about what I nerd I am and then got books from a high shelf."

"Uh, yeah. I helped yeh with yer homework." Gajeel repeated. "I _never_ do these things. Yeh know me! The real me! The _Phantom_ me!"

" _Don't you get it yet?_ That isn't the _real you_! The real you was the one that took me to the library! The real you is the one who saved Juvia! _The_ _real you is the one who talked down his heart-broken friend after his father died!_ "

Gajeel ground his teeth together. "None of that has _any_ thing to do with this conversation!"

"It has everything to do with this conversation! Gajeel, _you are a good person._ You just apparently can't believe you are. And that is…" Levy bit her lip and took in a sharp breath. "That's fine. Just… don't doom yourself by staying in Denish."

"What do yeh expect me to do? What am I supposed to do then, Shrimp? I can't leave my father alone!"

"Then don't! Bring him to Fiore!"

"Wait, what?"

"Bring him to Fiore! He's a board member which gives him props, you're a star athlete; the school doesn't want to let go of you, not only that but he's got history with the school and it's a friggin' boarding school in which you literally pay them ridiculous amounts of money. They'll put up your father, Mr. Dragneel, and Miss Marvell."

Gajeel couldn't help the bubble of laughter that burst from his chest.

Levy frowned. "Uh… Gajeel… did-did I break you?"

Gajeel couldn't help laughing his ass off.

"G-Gajeel?"

The loud snort escaped from his mouth and it shook Gajeel from his fit of laughter enough that he could explain himself. "'M sorry, I just…ghi hi hi, that's the smartest idea I've ever heard and… ghi hi hi- and of course yeh come up with it- hi hi hi-during a fight-ghi hi hi hi."

Levy couldn't find the humor but for some reason she couldn't stop herself from laughing too.

They were laughing themselves into a stupor when someone knocked on the door. Levy glanced back at the door and saw Lucy peeking her head out, a worried look on her face. "Uh… we heard yelling and then nothing and we got worried."

"Yeah," Levy told her friend between giggles hiding behind her hand, "yeah, we're fine." Levy stopped laughing then, she turned towards Gajeel who was slowly calming down. "Right?"

"Yeah, Shrimp." Gajeel smiled, a pure toothy smile. "We're all good."


	19. END

**Again, hugest thank you to WhatAreAllTheseTears!**

 **WE DID IT Y'ALL!**

 **Wowie, this story is officially 188 pages in my word document, that's like... a lot.**

 **And happy Halloween month :)**

 **See ya at the bottom!**

 **~ Diana**

* * *

 _One month later..._

"Oi! Levy!" Levy couldn't help the way her heart palpitated when she heard him say her name. It seemed to happen every time he did it. Lucy and Levy stopped in their tracks and turned to see Gajeel jogging up to them. His father hobbled close behind, his cane dug into the grass lawns of Fiore High.

"Oh, hey Gajeel. What's up?" Levy asked.

Gajeel passed a notebook to Levy, "here. Yer notes from Makarov's class."

"Oh, thanks." Levy had given Gajeel her notes from a class he'd missed for a wrestling practice.

Metalicana caught up to his son and spoke, his breathing labored. "Hello Miss McGarden, Miss Heartfilia."

"Doctor Redfox! How've you been?" Lucy greeted cheerfully.

"Good. And you?"

"We've been great! Mr. Dragneel is driving Gray up the wall though, he's rooming with Natsu, you know."

Metalicana snorted. "I _do_ know. Grandeeney doesn't seem to be doing much better."

"What? Why?"

Metalicana smirked. "Grandeeney has some loud opinions about one's work demeanor. It seemed that as similar as she and your school nurse are, your school nurse does not share those opinions."

"Sounds about right." Gajeel agreed. "Listen, I got to go, see yeh later?"

Levy smiled. "Sure."

Gajeel smiled and nudged his head, signaling his father to join him leaving. Metalicana said his goodbyes and followed his son to wherever they happened to be going. Lucy turned to walk away but then stopped when she saw that Levy was still looking after the Redfoxs.

"Lev?" Lucy asked.

Levy chewed her lip. "Is it just me or is Gajeel ripped?"

Lucy laughed.

"What? He's kinda hot."

Lucy patted her friend on the back. "Only you would think that, Lev."

"Hey! You're dating Natsu, you can't talk." Levy quipped at her friend. Her phone buzzed and she looked down, it was from Gajeel.

 _Hey_

 _Forgot to ask u earlier_

 _Come to practice today?_

* * *

 **HEY EVERYONE!**

 **Can you believe it? I actually did it! This story was a handful but it was totally worth it :)**

 **Now for Acknowledgements:**

 **I'd like to thank all y'all who've followed and reviewed and favorited, you guys keep me going and without everyone this story would never had been finished.**

 **I'd like to thank my first couple of reviewers _Oh-Zah-Shin-Quah_ and _You Don't Know Me150,_ you guys kept me going in the beginning and I love you for it. **

**I'd like to thank _Littlestme_ and _NekoFro_ , especially _NekoFro_ for their constant encouragement and love for this story. **

**I'd like to thank for the second time in this chapter _WhatAreAllTheseTears_ : you're the best beta a girl could ever ask for and (shamelessly prompts my amazing friend) everyone check out her work! **

**I think that's it...**

 **Now for Announcements:**

 **For anyone interested I will be doing future Gajevy/GaLe stories, I have a couple that I had put on the backburner so I could finish this story. If anyone is interested follow/favorite me or something so ff will give you updates. If anyone is mildly interested go check out my profile I have more details about these fics under "Future Projects:", anyone a little more than interested PM me! I don't bite! :)**

 **However I do not have a release date for any of those projects, if you guys are more interested in one project than another tell me in the reviews or PM me! I'll see what I can do!**

 **Disclaimer: I will not have a set updating schedule or chapter word limit like I had on this one, I will try to update regularly but no promises. That was just way to much for me and this year is the important year in my school, so...**

 **And I think that's it for announcements.**

 _ **Again, thank you guys for everything, have a great year, scholastically and otherwise, and yeah.**_

 ** _And Shana Tova, everyone! :D_**

 ** _XOXO_**

 **~ Diana**


End file.
